Guerreros y Magos: La cámara de los secretos
by ISGH
Summary: El segundo año se espera sea mejor que el primero... lo cual está lejos de la realidad. Ante una nueva amenaza, secretos del pasado son revelados y Gohan entenderá que algunos secretos y verdades deben ser revelados a su debido tiempo, o tal vez deban permanecer desconocidos.
1. Castigos y Vacaciones

**_Castigos y Vacaciones_**

* * *

Verano, época de descanso y diversión, playas, piscinas, pero no para Gohan. Apenas llegó a la estación, él y Alpheus fueron recibidos por sus respectivas madres. Allí se enteraron que Arista, la madre de Alpheus, se había enterado del castigo antes, y le avisó a su amiga, pues posiblemente se enteraría muchos días después. Una vez volvieron a sus casas, comenzaron con los castigos, pero no fue como esperaban.

Para Gohan no fue más que una semana y media de estudios intensivos. A estas alturas no debía de extrañar, pues Chichi había cambiado mucho con respecto a la educación de sus hijos desde la muerte de su esposo. Gohan aun se sorprendía por el cambio de su madre.

Con respecto a Alpheus, no se sabía nada. Gohan le había preguntado por su castigo. Había enviado a Roku, su lechuza, con un mensaje preguntándole sobre su castigo y él simplemente le respondió: "Cualquier cosa que se le ocurra a tu madre, no puede ser peor que lo que me obligarán a hacer."

El día anterior había terminado su castigo. Ahora sí podría comunicarse con sus amigos. Todos estaban pasando el verano en Japón, así que apenas se despertó, aprendió su computadora para poder comunicarse con Cassandra Malfoy, la hermana de Scorpius.

\- Buenos días, Sandy.

\- Gohan, buenos días. He estado esperando tu llamada.

No sabía en qué enfocarse, en el hecho que Sandy había estado despierta posiblemente desde muy temprano por alguna razón emocionante o el hecho que no podía deducir sobre eso. De donde ella estaba, sólo podía verse el cielo de la ciudad.

\- ¿Desde cuándo estás despierta?

\- Desde hace mucho, de la emoción me desperté.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es que mi hermano y yo hemos salido. Ayer Scor cumplió con su castigo.

Al ver el rostro confundido de Gohan, Cassandra le explicó:

\- Verás, es que mamá le preguntó si había infringido alguna de las normas sin que los profesores lo supieran.

\- Ya veo.

Roselaine Malfoy era un mujer de inteligencia sobrehumana. Si quisiera, podría competir con Bulma o cualquier genio en cualquier campo, pero prefería ser tener su propio gimnasio. Como madre, sabía cuando sus hijos habían hecho, o incluso pensado, algo malo. No le era difícil saber cuando sus hijos romp{ian alguna regla.

\- Lo sé. - continuó Sandy - Al final se vio obligado a decir la verdad.

\- ¿Dónde están?

Ante que pudiera responderle la pregunta, una bronceada Elisha Crawford se unió a la conversación.

\- ¡Hola, chicos! - los saludó.

\- ¡Eli! - dijo Sandy - ¿Dónde estabas? No sabíamos nada de tí.

\- Papá y yo hemos estado pasando las vacaciones paseando por todo Centroamérica. Ha sido un problema por el trabajo de papá.

\- Se nota. Tienes un bronceado envidiable.

Elisha comenzó a contar sobre sus vacaciones. Pasar las vacaciones como muggle es una cosa, y otra muy diferente es hacerlo como mago. Hubieran sido mejores si su padre no fuera un conjurador que sabía más de magia que casi la mayoría de los magos, si es que no todos, y nada le sorprendía o daba mejores explicaciones que el guía (pero en voz baja para que sólo su hija lo escuchara).

Eli habló también sobre las playas, y sobre cuan bronceada estaba.

\- Pues quedarás más bronceada cuando vayas a nuestra isla.

Eli reconoció la voz, pero no veía a su amigo en la pantalla.

\- Scor, ¿dónde estás?

De repente, Scor apareció en la pantalla y habló rápido.

\- Hola, Eli. Mi padre ha terminado la construcción de la casa de verano en su isla privada. ¿Les gustaría ir? Sólo faltaría invitar Alpheus.

Dicho esto, volvió a donde estaba antes, fuera de la visión de la cámara, no sin antes que sus compañeros notaran lo que llevaba en sus manos. Ahora que el híbrido lo veía, Sandy también llevaba unos.

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes con binoculares? - preguntó Gohan.

Antes de dar la explicación, la primera respuesta de los hermanos fue reirse.

\- ¡Oh! - dijo Scorpius -, riéndonos del sufrimiento ajeno.

* * *

En un callejón oscuro, en algún lugar donde mucha gente estaba, Alpheus Howlett se encontraba hablando por celular con su madre, tratándola de convencerla de darle otro castigo.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme esto?! - del otro lado de la línea, su madre le estaba regañando - ¡Vamos! A Gohan le pasó lo mismo y no creo que su castigo sea tan malo como el mío. - Arista volvió hablar le a su hijo, y esta vez le dijo algo que hijo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos - ¿Cómo se enteraron de lo de Peeves? - volvió ha hablar la madre, y luego de esas palabras, el hijo se rindió - De acuerdo.

Terminada la conversación, Alpheus salió hacia la multitud. Su rostro estaba rojo de vergüenza.

Donde se encontraban los hermanos Leblanc (Malfoy) era uno edificio alto cuya ubicación era de poca importancia en el momento. Lo único que era realmente importante era que en esa ciudad se estaba dando una celebración a Hercule por su llegada a la ciudad.

Desde el último piso del edificio no sólo podían ver el espectáculo, sino también al pobre Alpheus, quien había sido obligado a vestir la ropa de Hercule y un guante gigante de espuma con la seña de la victoria, la típica de Hercule.

En medio de la vergüenza, sólo un pensamiento pasaba por Alpheus.

\- _Mátenme._

* * *

Mayor vergüenza hubiera causado a Alpheus saber que sus cuatro amigos lo estaban viendo. Dos con binoculares, y los otros dos gracias al último modelo de cámara web de Corporación Cápsula.

Luego que todos lloraran de la risa, Eli se despidió:

-Bueno, tengo que irme. Nos vemos en la isla de tu padre, Scor. Quiero presentarles a mi primo. ¡Adiós!

La risa continuó, pero sólo Sandy se calmó al darse cuenta que algo no estaba bien:

\- Su mamá era hija única.

* * *

 _Sé que este es no es un gran capítulo, pero creía que era la mejor manera de empezar._

 _Próximo capítulo: Entrevistas_


	2. Entrevistas

_**Entrevistas**_

* * *

En un ciudad cualquiera puede perderse, no importa tu procedencia. Este el caso de Krillin, quien se había perdido en una de las ciudades de Japón. Vivía con su esposa en la isla del maestro Roshi, y difícilmente salían de la isla, excepto para pasear o hacer compras, y no estaba habituado a las ciudades.

Tenía un papel en la mano, con una dirección escrita. Había pedido ayuda, pero en el apresuro, se había equivocado de camino.

Aun recordaba las indicaciones que le habían dado. Debía recordar dónde se había desviado y retomar su camino.

* * *

La ciudad de Detroit es conocida por ser uno de los lugares más peligrosos. Sólo a un loco se le ocurriría ir de turista a ese lugar. Para los criminales no era difícil identificarlos y atacar a su nueva víctima.

En una de las calles de la ciudad, había una masacre en la que estaban involucrados un extranjero japonés y una gran pandilla de Detroit... o los que quedaban de pie.

Casi todos los delincuentes estaban tirados en el suelo echando espuma por la boca, con lo ojos bizcos o simplemente desmayados, como consecuencia del dolor.

Fue una pésima decisión atacar a Yamcha el Bandido, el Lobo Solitario, el Huracán del Desierto. Los únicos que lo llegaron a reconocer fueron los que seguían de pie, ssi es que a eso se le puede llamar "estar de pie".

Los pocos que tuvieron suerte huyeron tambaleándose, dos gatearon o se arrastraron con sus brazos (que era lo único que permanecía intacto de sus cuerpos).

De los tres que quedaron, uno fue noqueado, otro no pudo más y se desmayó, y el último estaba en el suelo, mientras Yamcha le torcía su brazo.

\- Muy bien. Ahora, ¿podrían decirme cómo llegar a esta calle? - Yamcha cubrió el número de la dirección mientras le mostraba el papel, para que no supiera exactamente su destino, por si querían vengarse.

De la venganza no tenía por qué preocuparse. Nadie en su sano juicio se le ocurriría volver a toparse con él, y el líder de la pandilla, que era alguien sensato, nunca iba a decirle a nadie adónde quería ir ese lobo.

* * *

Tien Shinhan, que llevaba una bandana que cubría su tercer ojo, iba acompañado de una figura que nadie parecía ver, como si nadie pudiera notarlo. Estaban caminando por las calles de Francia, cuando el encapuchado habló.

\- Según lo que nos dijeron, el lugar debe estar a dos cuadras más.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un edificio de apartamentos.

\- Aquí es. - dijo Tien.

* * *

Livius volvió a mirar el papel donde estaba escrita la dirección. Volvió a mirar la casa. Y repitió el proceso dos veces más. Estaba seguro que había leído esa dirección antes ne alguna parte. Y recordó.

\- Esto debe ser un error. - se dijo a sí mismo.

Toco el timbre y a los pocos segundos, un rostro familiar le tocó abrió la puerto.

\- ¿Señor Leblanc?

Quien le había abierto la puerta resultó ser uno de sus empleados. Gregory McKenzie, un hombre de piel oscura y de porte elegante no sólo era un empleado suyo, además de su mano derecha en la compañía, sino también su único amigo fuera de... su círculo secreto.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien más?

Fue lo único que se ocurrió responder. Esta iba a ser una conversación incómoda.

* * *

Eldrick se encontraba en una calle norma. Estatuas moviéndose, adornos flotantes, lechuzas en las ventanas y otros animales mágicos eran normales... para los magos. Esa gente era la más difícil de lidiar.

\- ¿Por qué siempre me tocan los peores?

* * *

\- Usted debe ser el profesor Krillin. - le saludó la madre uno de sus posibles futuros alumnos.

Unos eran mejor recibidos por los padres. Ser representante del Colegio Saryu era un trabajo duro, en especial porque debían aparentar ser representar de escuelas ficticias o escuelas fachada, como el "Saint River School", una escuela que en poco tiempo llegó a tener fama internacional. Parecía una mala idea, pero que mejor que ocultarse a plena vista, en especial cuando el escondite es como un anuncio iluminado que, a pesar de que todos lo miran, nadie presta la atención necesaria o simplemente no lo miran pues ya lo habían visto.

Esta mentira sólo servía para los vecinos y para los padres, en un principio. Todo profesor o representante debía dar una explicación sobre los servicios y ventajas del colegio, y luego...

* * *

\- Escuchaste Roy, has recibido una beca. Vas estudiar en una excelente escuela.

La presentación fue larga pero la madre del chico valió la pena. Su hijo iba a una escuela que prometía poco o nada. Que un extraño le hubiera mandado una carta y le visitará para darle es noticia era lo mejor que le había pasado.

El chico, por su parte, no parecía muy feliz, o mejor dicho, confiado. Había algo extraño en el sujeto, además del hecho que sus amigo le habían contado hace poco sobre un hombre que había dado una paliza a la banda más peligros del lugar. El supuesto profesor encajaba en la descripción. Además, estaba seguro que el hombre no les estaba contando toda la verdad. Roy tenía un talento natural para mentir e saber cuando alguien mentía.

\- ¿Cuál es el truco?

\- ¡Roy! - le reprochó su madre. - Perdónele...

\- Mamá, este señor aparece de la nada y me ofrece una beca, y no soy de los mejores alumnos. ¿Cuál es el truco?

La madre estaba avergonzada. Iba a recriminar a su hijo cuando...

\- A eso iba a llegar. - Roy no podía creer la disposición del maestro - Creo que para explicarles mejor debo contarles lo que realmente sucedió hace más de dos años.

La madre entendía que tal vez su hijo tenía razón... pero nunca de esta manera.

* * *

\- !¿ESTO ES UNA BROMA?¡

\- ¡LO SABÍA!

Sí, esa era la forma como los padres reaccionaban en un 80% de los casos (por haber gritado estaba en el 15% dentro del grupo).No obstante, la reacción de la hija era algo insólito, jamás ocurrido. Ni siquiera la madre podía creerlo.

\- Por favor, Marie. No le puedes creer a estos locos - dijo la señora al mismo tiempo que señalaba a Tien y a su compañero -: magia, poderes sobrehumanos, seres sobrenaturales, EXTRATERRESTRES. No puedes creer que todos estos años nos han estado engañando. - se volvió a los supuestos profesores - Y si lo que dicen es verdad, ¿por qué nunca dijeron algo? - a pesar de su forma de hablar, parecía que ella, más bien, quería no creer.

\- Porque nadie iba a creernos (creerles). - dijeron Tien y la niña al mismo tiempo.

\- La gente prefiere creer en cualquiera con tal que les den la razón. - agregó el encapuchado.

La mujer paseó de un lugar a otro, murmurando muchas cosas, como que estaban locos o que esto debía ser parte de una broma o programa de cámara escondida. Ella sabía que se estaba mintiendo.

Después de un tiempo, soltó la palabra de la que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

\- Demuéstrenlo.

Los dos maestros se miraron y dieron un suspiro en signo de rendición. ¿Por qué es que había tanta gente que le gustaba saber las cosas por las malas o las peores?

\- ¿Quiere una prueba de lo que decimos? - la mujer asintió a Tien.

\- Haremos algo mejor. - el misterioso "hombre" de un movimiento rápido se quitó la capucha.

* * *

Después de escuchar toda la información correspondiente al colegio, sobre su malla curricular, sobre su malla "extra" curricular, sobre los Juegos de Cell y sobre las "artes secretas", Gregory se quedó parpadeando varias veces, sin dar otro signo de actividad cerebral. A esto se debe agregar que la visita el estaba sirviendo el té... con tetera y tazas flotantes.

Livius esperó por bastante tiempo para que se recuperar. Cuando eso sucedió, Gregory empezó a preguntar:

\- ¿Usted es...?

\- Un mago, sí.

\- ¿Esta escuela es...?

\- Llamémosla, diferente.

\- ¿Es mi hijo un...?

\- No es mago.

Así continuó el interrogatorio del sorprendido empleado, quien a medida que se recobraba, sus preguntas eran cada vez más elaboradas y serias, entre ellas sobre Livius, su empresa y posibles actividades. Livius no tuvo más opción que contestar honestamente. Con cada pregunta parecía que los roles se invertían, pues cada vez Livius se sorprendía más y su amigo se ponía más serio.

\- Deduzco que algunas cosas que su escuela hace, y también la empresa, son ilegales.

\- No van contra la oral y la ética, ni son ilegales, pero no podría decir que son legales.

* * *

\- Espero que sepa lo que está diciendo.

Sí, los magos eran los más difíciles de tratar: Siempre senegaban a aceptar que no eran tan superiores como creían.

\- ¡Claro qué sé lo que estoy diciendo!

La familia los miraban como a un loco o a un criminal que los estaba amenazando. La madre abrazaba a su hijo para protegerlo de ese "hombre peligroso" mientras su marido hablaba.

\- Entonces no tengo otra opción más que llamar para que lo envíen a Azkaban. ¿ACASO NO SABE QUE SOY FUNCIONARIO DEL MINISTERIO? - gritó al creer que ese señor trataba de hacerle algún mal, incluso maldecirlo.

\- Por supuesto que lo sé, y por eso sé que no puede hacerme nada a mí, un muggle. - se señaló. Durante la historia, Eldrick manipuló a los ministerios para que crearán leyes que lo dejarían impune, siendo él muggle, había huecos legales que los salvaba de la cárcel, tanto muggle como mágica.

-Por supuesto, ahora es un muggle que atravesó todos los hechizo que protegen no solo esta casa, sino también este pueblo. - se burló del profesor.

\- Entonces use un hechizo detector de muggles para demostrar que soy un loco. - dijo y luego dejo su varita sobre la mesa.

No tendría que hacer mucho: Solo esperar para afrontar las cinco etapas de duelo.

* * *

\- ¡LO SABÍA!. Sabía que ese payaso nos había engañado. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Siempre tuve la razón! ¿Qué más?

Maldita suerte la de Krillin, le tocó alguien dispuesto a aceptar que el "Gran Héroe que Salvó a la Tierra" no era más que un charlatán. Saltó de júbilo por la habitación y se acercó luego al monje para saber más.

* * *

Después que Yamcha contara todo... TODO, la única que parecía sorprendida era la madre.

\- No te ves muy sorprendido. - dijo Yamcha al chico.

\- Estoy sorprendido, pero siempre creí que Hercule no había derrotado a Cell.

No, eso no era lo único. Algo le molestaba al chico. Parecía que tenía dudas, una pregunta que decidió hacer.

\- ¿Por qué a mí?

\- Porque eres una buena persona. - le respondió con una sonrisa.

Luego, sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña esfera de cristal, dentro de la cual había una neblina blanca. Esta se disipó y mostró una escena asombrosa:

Un Roy más pequeño estaba yendo por la calle cuando vio a unos ladrones atacando a un anciano. Rápidamente estos huyeron, dejando al anciano en el suelo. Al huir se tropezaron con Roy, pero se levantaron y corrieron. Roy se acercó al anciano, lo ayudó a levantarse y... le entregó una billetera. Roy había quitado a los ladrones la billetes y se la había devuelto a su dueño.

Esto sí sorprendió a Roy, esta vez más que a su madre, y solo pudo decir:

\- ¿Nos están espiando?

* * *

La madre de Marie estaba sentada, mirando a la nada, demasiado impactada para poder decir algo. Frente a ella había un hombre con un tercer ojo en la frente y otro... bueno, no era humano. Ese ser parecía una mezcla de iguana y pez. De las cejas para arriba y en la nuca tenía escamas gruesas y grandes, que hacían parecer como si tuviera un casco. El resto de su piel era similar a la de un pescado: escamosa, pero parecía más suave; y sus mejillas eran caídas, como las de un bulldog.

Así eran los Kanasaanios.

\- Los dos son extraterrestres.

\- Yo lo soy - contestó el "hombre pez" -; él es mitad humano.

\- Obvio. - asintió la madre como si estuviera en un trance.

Le levantó y caminó por la sala, murmurando. Los dos profesores solo llegaron a captar unas palabras que sonaban como "lo que diría mi exmarido".

Marie, la hija, al darse cuenta de lo que los dos habían escuchado, les explicó:

\- Lo que acaban de decir puede acabar con la carrera de mi padre.

Seguían sin entender, así que la madre, ahora más calmada, agregó:

\- Es un político que construyó su carrera gracias a su apoyo a Hercule, y viceversa.

A pesar de haberse separado, ella seguía preocupada por el padre de su hija. Su pregunta era prueba de ello:

\- ¿No planean revelar nada?

\- Rogamos que el momento jamás llegue. - le respondió el extraterrestre.

* * *

Las explicaciones e historias solo generaban más preguntas para Gregory. Cuando preguntó sobre cómo seleccionaban a los alumnos, Livius le dijo que escogían a los que consideraban que merecían el conocimiento, es decir, personas buenas.

\- ¿Cómo pueden saber que una persona es buena?

Se arrenpintió de esa pregunta pues Livius le explicó cosas que era mejor no saber. Algunos misterios debían seguir siéndolo. Livius tuvo que explicar sobre el agua sagrada que permitía saber sobre todo lo que ocurría en la Tierra, y también sobre...

\- ¿Kami-sama? ¡¿Dios?!

Las creencias pueden creerse o no, las verdades... no tienes otra opción que aceptarlas.

\- No, Kami no es Él, él solo es el Guardían de la Tierra, Su subalterno.

Sí, eso era demasiado. Fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Un agua mistica que reflejaba todo lo que sucedía en la Tierra, y ahora el nombre que daban los japoneses a Dios era en realidad de un subalterno. Junto con lo de Cell, extraterrestre y demonios... No necesitaba más. Solo se necesitaba un poco de imaginación para entender un poco cómo eran las cosas en realidad.

\- ¿Cuál es el propósito de la escuela? - el rostro de McKenzie mostraba su sentimiento de traición por parte de su amigo. La confianza se transformó en desconfianza. No conocía al hombre para quien había trabajado durante todos estos años.

\- El mundo se siente seguro sólo porque Hercule está para protegerlo y creen que entrenando con él podrán sentirse más seguro. - dijo un nervioso Livius - No podemos dejar que el mundo dependa de una mentira.

Su nerviosismo lo delataba, no estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

\- ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo por el que no revelan esto, aparte que nadie les creería? ¿Por qué le mienten al mundo? ¿Por qué le mienten al mundo con su silencio?

Malfoy comprendió a qué se refería. Esta era el tipo de pregunta que solía responder con ira, pero en este caso, la rabia nunca llegó, sólo mantuvo un rostro inexpresivo, el cual fue peor que de haberse enfurecido.

\- Para mentir, la gente debe merecer la verdad o deben tener el derecho a saber. No estamos mintiendo porque a ellos no les corresponde saberlo ni lo merecen. El mundo prefiere creer la más dulce mentira a la más amarga de las verdades.

La furia de McKenzie desapareció. La forma como su amigo le habló, le hizo darse cuenta lo poco que entendía las cosas.

\- ¿Y esa es? - una gota de sudor cayó desde su frente.

\- Que todas sus opiniones, las que llaman verdades, son una gran mentira.

Gregory McKenzie era un hombre muy inteligente. Si Livius al referirse a la gente incluía de los magos, entonces... si ellos sabían un poco más del mundo que los demás... qué era lo que ellos no sabían o se negaban a creer.

De había en adelante, la conversación se volvió más tranquila, pero seguía siendo incómoda, hasta sombría.

\- ¿Hay más cosas que no sé?

\- Algún día te las diré, pero no creo que te agraden.

\- Creo que ya las sé.

* * *

La expresión de casi todos los magos después de escuchar todas las locas historias de muggles y magos para proteger al mundo y sobre sus poderes, todos quedaban mudos, en especial cuando demostraban que un muggle podía hacer magia. Y seguía impresionándoles ese hecho en lugar de la malla curricular.

\- ... Y esa es la finalidad de nuestra escuela. Los cursos, como dije antes, son más exigentes y les prometo que ninguna escuela podrá dar resultados mejores. Prácticamente somos una nación independiente. No seguimos los esquemas exigidos por el ministerio ni organizaciones internacionales pero nuestros métodos son aceptados por ellos.

Después del monólogo, Eldrick se dio cuenta que la familia estaban en shock por las primeras noticias y sus palabras posteriores nunca fueron procesadas.

\- Cree que debo volver a repetirles...

* * *

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

Esa eran las preguntas más comunes que hacían los representantes después de las entrevistas y explicaciones. No importaba donde nacieron, de dónde venían, si eran pobres o ricos, ni siquiera su credo, la emoción era la misma para todos. Los motivos variaban, pero nunca eran malos; los guerreros se aseguraban de eso. Al final, parecía que el hechizo desmemorizante nunca tuvo que volver a ser usado, pues estas eran las típicas respuestas:

\- ¿Cuándo empezamos?

\- Acepto.

\- ¿Dónde debe firmar mi mamá?

\- Por supuesto.

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo: El hermano menor_


	3. El hermano menor

_**El hermano menor**_

* * *

Después de varios días, Gohan volvió a reunirse con sus amigos, en la isla que Livius Leblanc había comprado por dos razones: Por lujo, y para tener un lugar donde todos, en especial sus hijos, pudieran disfrutar del verano sin tener que preocuparse por algún incidente relacionado a su fuerza sobrehumana.

Todos llegaron temprano y desde primera hora de la mañana disfrutaron de la playa. Krillin estaba con su hija recién nacida y su esposa. Bulma y Chichi veían a Trunks y a Goten jugar juntos. Yamcha y Oolong estaban con el maestro Roshi "leyendo" unas revistas. Tien estaba jugando voley con los demás adultos mientras los más jóvenes estaban nadando, o habían nadado, pues estaban saliendo de la playa. Eli había salido antes y les había dicho que salieran cuando ella volviera. Así lo hicieron.

Cuando la vieron, fueron hacia ella, pero no estaba sola. Un desconocido listo para disfrutar de la playa la acompañaba. Era un joven de pelirrojo, de pelo parado y ondulado, parecía que en vez de cabello tenía flamas. Debía tener unos 15 años. Era alto, esbelto y musculoso, de rostro afilado y una mirada... era la mirada de un asesino. Apenas tuvieron tiempo para poder formular una opinión cuando Eli habló.

\- Chicos, les presento a mi primo, Isaac Salvage.

Toda opinión, si es que llegó a pensarse, desapareció como letras en la arena, pues desde que su amiga les avisó, nadie pudo entender cómo era posible que Eli tuviera algún pariente, en especial cómo podía ser pariente de ese...

Sí, la mirada fría y sin vida lo decía todo. Era como si con solo poner tus ojos en ellos, estuvieras cayendo en un abismo oscuro del que no hay escape.

\- ¿Cómo es que...? - antes de terminar su pregunta, Isaac le respondió a Scor, o mejor dicho, a todos.

\- Bueno - dijo con una mirada y sonrisa de falsa amabilidad - , es que ella no es mi prima, sino mas bien mi tataratataratataratatara...

Un fuerte golpe de Elisha lo enterró en la arena como un avestruz. Todas las mujeres que pertenecían al grupo de los guerreros pegaban duro, en especial si se metían con su edad.

\- ¡VE AL GRANO!

-...tía abuela. - terminó cuando terminó de sacar su cabeza.

Por supuesto, esa respuesta no tenía sentido y solo generaba más preguntas.

\- ¿Qué? - todos preguntaron.

Eli dio un respiro y contestó.

\- Es descendiente del hermano menor de mi padre.

Bueno... eso respondió preguntas, pero no todas.

\- ¿Tu padre tuvo un hermano? - preguntó Cassandra Malfoy.

\- ¿Cuántos tataras te faltó? - le preguntó Alpheus a Isaac.

\- Ni yo lo sé.- respondió el nuevo... y así fue como los dos terminaron avestruces, con la cabeza enterrada.

Después de desenterrarse, se pudo continuar con las presentaciones, y luego con el día. Isaac se estaba integrando al grupo: había nadado con lo chicos, jugó un partido de voley con Tien y Yacha, incluso jugó ajedrez con Piccolo y tuvo una muy breve charla con Vegeta, quien tuvo que ir bajo chantaje de su esposa. Ningún problema surgía, aparentemente, sin embargo cada uno de los presentes poco a poco se daba cuenta de algo: Isaac no era un chico normal.

Por lo que pudieron enterarse por parte de Eldrick y su hija, el joven había vivido gran parte de su vida en un orfanato, del cual escapó. Cuando Eldrick lo encontró hace seis meses, había vivido en las calles durante cinco años. Resulta que el conjurador estuvo buscando a posibles descendientes de su famila y descubrió que casi todos había muerto en la década de los 40, quedando sólo uno, de quien descendería Isaac, el último de ellos.

El joven tuvo una vida dura, pues había quedado huérfano a finales de la guerra contra Voldemort. Sus padres fueron algunas de las víctimas muggles y debido al recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres, su vida fue de mal a peor. En un ambiente de crimen y delincuencia, no tuvo más opción que adaptarse volverse tan cruel como sus "colegas". A los 9 años, tuvo sus primeros signos de magia: ERA UNA MAGO, el segundo de la familia (Elisha era la primera) en... la historia. Al darse cuenta de lo que podía hacer y que podía hacer y por el ambiente en que vivía, aprendió por sí mismo a usar sus poderes.

En Julio se dio cuenta que alguien lo estaba observando y que tenía sus mismas habilidades, las mismas habiliades que los asesinos de sus padres. Ante la posibilidad de una posible amenaza, escapó del orfanato y vivió en la calle. Se dio cuenta que lo podían rastrear cuando usaba sus poderes y, poco tiempo después, descubrió en qué circunstancias no podían rastrearlo. Así fue como vivió hasta seis meses antes, cuando su tío lo encontró y le contó todo, absolutamente todo lo que debía saber, se le ofreció un lugar en su escuela y un entrenamiento antes de ingresar, lo cual aceptó.

Lo que no dijo Eldrick era que el chico era muy violento, hasta sádico, aunque menos que cuando lo conoció. Les hacía recordar a cómo era Tien antes. No obstante, eso no menguaba la preocupación de los invitados. A pesar de todo, Isaac se adaptó y pudo disfrutar del día de la forma más normal posible.

En la tarde, los Leblanc invitaron a sus amigos a almorzar a su pequeña casa de playa... ¡Sí claro! Nadie podía creer que Livius pudiera llamar "pequeña" y "casa" a semejante mansión que podía pasar fácilmente por un hotel cinco estrellas. Exiliado y desheredado, seguía siendo un Malfoy. En los rostro de sus hijos y esposa podía verse la vergüenza que pasaba su familia por las palabras escogidas por el padre. Roselaine tendría que hablar con su esposo más tarde.

Almorzaron al aire libre, en el patio. La señora Leblanc creyó que no sería muy apropiado comer en una sola mesa para todos, así que pidió a los elfos colocar varias mesas, unas cercanas a otras. En una de las mesas se encontraron los chicos, a excepción de Eli, se encontraban reunidos. Gohan, ALpheus y Scor estaban hablando sobrel nuevo miembro de la familia Crawford.

\- ¿Lo sentiste?

\- ¿Que si lo sentí? Hasta un ciego lo vería.

\- Él es... - Scor no pudo completar su idea, porque su hermana dio una mejor respuesta.

\- Exactamente igual a nosotros.

Scor y Alpheus la miraron boquiabiertos.

\- Pero si es obvio que es un psicópata. - le repondió su hermano.

\- Sí- respondió enojada -, y Gohan desciende de la peor escoria del universo, Alpheus es hijo de alguien que tiene el equivalente mágico del SIDA, nosotros somos hijos de una oveja negra, Yamcha es un exladrón, Tien es un exterrorista. ¿Continúo con la lista? Ninguno de nosotros está exactamente cuerdo.

Esa respuesta fue demasiado, excepto para Gohan, quien tenía menos problemas para aceptarlo. En eso tenía razón, nadie en ese grupo era alguien que la gente común y corriente consideraría decente.

\- Nadie aquí podría ser considerado un héroe. Evitemos juzgar tan rápido a Isaac. Es mejor hablar de otras cosas, como sobre las nuevas varitas.

Alpheus y Gohan no entendían a qué se refería Sandy. Sólo el segundo preguntó, mientras el primero trataba de procesar las ideas:

\- ¿A qué varitas te refieres?

\- Unas varitas para todos nosotros, que mi papá estaba guardando. - respondió Scor, y acontinuación, su hermana explicó:

\- Desde el incidene de la Piedra, todos creen que nos volveremos a meter en problemas, en especial si hay un mago megalomaniaco que quiere matar a nuestro amigo.

Comió un poco de su almuerzo y continuó:

\- Antes de irse, nuestro padre les dará una varita simple, de las que usan los demás magos.

\- Pero si estoy feliz con mi varita.

\- No es eso. - dijo Scor - Nuestras varitas son diferente y no podemos permitir que alguien del mundo mágico, en especial en el Ministerio, descubran sobre ellas. Recibiremos las varitas para poder identificarnos.

Alpheus abrió los ojos de par en par: comprendió lo que su amiga estaba diciendo:

\- Ya entiendo. - volteó hacia Gohan para explicarle - Verás Gohan, la varita en el Mundo mágica también sirve como un documento de identidad. Incluso es por nuestra varita que somos registrados en el mundo mágico. Pero lo que no entiendo es cómo no estamos identificados por nuestras varitas.

\- Es porque estamos identificados con otras. - respondió Eli, quien se había acercado a la mesa.

Gohan recién pudo comprender la "ilegalidad" de las varitas compuestas.

\- Entonces, nuestras varitas no existen en ningún registro.

\- Exacto.

Hubo un breve slencio, pues parecía no haber un nuevo tema de conervsación, hasta que Cassandra aprovechó el momento para volver a tocar, por las ramas, un tema de mucho interés para ella.

\- Hablando de varitas, ¿qué fue lo que hicieron con las suyas, Scor, Alpheus?

\- Mi padre me contó que agregaron un núcleo secundario nuevo a la tuya: un pelo de orthos; - luego miró a Scorpius - y para ti un pelo de unicornio.

Sandy dio un geexpresión de falsa sorpresa. Ella quería saber por qué esa afinidad que tenía Alph con las serpientes:

\- ¿El orthos no es un lobo de dos cabezas que tiene una serpiente por cola?

Alpheus se puso nervioso. ¿Por qué insistía tanto?

\- ¿Por qué tantas serpientes en tu varita?

Cada pregunta sólo lograba volverlo más tenso. Y hubiera seguido así de no ser por Scorpius:

\- Es obvio que es un secreto. Nos lo podrás contar cuando quie...

Hasta ahí pudo articular, sus palabras. Todos los guerreros presentes abrieron sus ojos de par en par, pues sintieron una poderosa energía, en comparación a a de un humano.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Arista, pero no recibió respuesta. Todos seguían igual de de estáticos.

\- ¿Lo sintieron? - preguntó Tien y los demás asintieron.

Inmediatamente, todos corrierony salieron de la mansión. Llegaron hasta las escaleras de la entrada y vieron algo que no veían desde hace años. Dos meteoros impactaron en la playa. Levantaron arena y humo y se... ¿abrieron? Los meteoros eran en realidad cápsulas de ataque, las mismas que usaban los saiyanos y Frieza. De las cápsulas se vio salir dos siluetas cubiertas por el humo: una muy pequeña, que más parecía un muñeco, y otra figura humana... con una cola

\- ¡Una cola!

\- ¡Un saiyajin!

\- ¡No, de nuevo!

Todos se prepararon para el ataque mientras se dispersaba el el humo. La pequeña persona parecía en todos los aspectos una muñeca y tenía una cabeza en forma de balón de fútbol americano. El saiyano era bajo, vestía la típica armadura, tenía un peinado corto y parado, y... era extrañamente familiar.

\- ¡Tarble! - Vegeta interrumpió los pensamientos de los demás. Estaba bajando las escaleras y iba en dirección al extraterrestre.- ¿Que haces aquí?

\- ¿Lo conoces? - todos preguntaron al unísono.

-¡Hermano! - saludó entusiasmado el nuevo saiyano.

\- ¿Hermano?

Mientras todos trataban de procesar la información, los dos hermanos empezaron a conversar, uno muy feliz y el otro con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¡Que guste de verte, Vegeta, hermano!

\- Pensé que papá te había mandado a un planeta lejano por ser muy débil. - dijo Vegeta con cierto desprecio y algo de vergüenza.

\- ¡Vaya amor paternal! - comentó Alpheus en voz baja, para que sólo sus amigos lo oyeran. Posiblemente sea por la relación con su padre que el príncipe nunca parecía estar feliz.

\- Hermano, un namekiano me dijo que después de la derrota de Frieza viniste a este planeta. Dos de sus soldados, los hermanos Ado y Kado, están aterrorizando a mi planeta y no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarlos.¡Te lo pido, ayúdame!

\- ¡No puedo creerlo, sigues siendo igual de patético!

\- Oye, ¿y son fuertes? - Isaac se metió en la conversación.

Tarble dudó por un instante, pero decidió por medir sus poder. E resultado le pareció obvio y al mismo tiempo decepcionante.

\- Disculpa, pero no creo que seas lo suficientemente fuerte.

\- ¿Sigues dependiendo de esa chatarra? - Vegeta estuvo más avergonzado y un poco más molesto de su hermano - Aquí los habitantes pueden cambiar fácilmente su nivel de pelea, y no todos los tipos de energía se miden con el rastreador. Si te guías por eso en una batalla, terminarás muerto por subestimar a tu oponente.

La pequeña persona que acompañaba a Table se acercó un poco más hacia Vegeta Recién el príncipe se percató de su presencia.

\- ¿Y quién es tu acompañante?

\- Ella es mi esposa.

Eso fue demasiado, no sólo para Vegeta. Todos estaban o confundidos o sorprendidos o tenían un ligero dolor de cabeza.

\- ¿Tu esposa? - preguntó Vegeta, estupefacto.

Su cuñada le hizo una reverencia.

\- Es un pacer conocerlo. Mi nombre es Gure. Es un honor.

Al darse cuenta que no estaba actuando frente a una posible reina como un príncipe debía, retrocedió medio paso y le devolvió la reverencia.

\- No, el honor es mío.

Los espectadores seguían igual, incluso la menor de los jóvenes magos, quien se supone era la más inteligente del grupo. Parecía que la sorpresa acabó con todas sus neuronas.

\- Sigo sin entender nada.

La primera en reaccionar era la anfitriona, Roselaine Leblanc (Malfoy), quien se acercó y saludo a los nuevos visitantes igual como lo hizo Vegeta y luego los invitó a almorzar.

\- Mejor pasen a almorzar a mi casa. Podremos hablar allí.

Luego llamó a un tal "Jim", quien resultó ser un elfo doméstico que _apareció_.

\- Jim, cambia las mesas por una sola, así será mejor.

\- Como usted mande, señora.

Todos estaban volviendo hacia la mansión cuando...

\- ¿Otra vez? - se exaltó Krillin.

Se volvió a sentir dos energías, pero esta vez eran cho más poderosas que las de Tarble y Gure.

Se observó dos esferas que se acercaban a la isla desde el espacio.

\- ¡No puede ser! - exclamó el hermano de Vegeta - ¡Nos siguieron!

\- Va hacia... ¡Jim!- Roselaine observó que las cápsulas de dirigían hacia la mansión, conde se econtraban trabajando algunos de los elfos. ANte el llamado, Jim apareció y su ama le ordenó: - -¡Que evacuen todos!

Jim la entendó y obedeció.

Los guerreros agarraron a quienes no eran lo suficientemente rápidos y los alejaron de la zona de impacto-

Los elfos lograron huir que la mansión quedara en ruinas.

Igual que antes, dos nuevas siluetas aparecieron en medio del humo.

\- Llegaron. - fue todo lo que Tarble pudo decir.

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo: La importancia de la constancia_


	4. La importancia de la constancia

**_La importancia de la constancia_**

* * *

\- ¿Son ellos?

Tarble mantenía a su esposa detrás de él. Esos monstruos atacaron varias ciudades de su planeta y estaban dispuestos a más de no haber sido porque Tarble había ido a buscar ayuda. Su huida permitió a su gente estar a salvo, pero no se sabía por cuánto tiempo más.

Por la silueta, se veía que ambos eran gordos y redondos: parecían dos bayas gigantes, con extremidades y cabeza, pero una tenía un cuerno en la cabeza y se veía su puntiaguda oreja derecha; la otra debía estar cubierta por el rastreador. El otro tenía dos cuernos, y el rastreador cubría su oreja derecha. Eran hermanos, así que sus orejas eran iguales.

Cuando se despejó el humo, vieron que el de dos cuernos era rojo, mientras el otro era azul. Ellos parecían...

\- ¿Tenemos que pelear una ciruela y tomate gigante? - preguntó Vegeta, aun con los brazos cruzados, y decepciona y avergonzado de su hermano por no poder hacer frente a otros patéticos soldados del extinto imperio.

\- No creas que son débiles. - le respondió su hermano - Antes se decía que eran casi tan fuertes como las fuerza Ginyu...

\- Ya me acordé: los hermanos Avo y Cado. Debería darte vergüenza tener que pedirme ayuda para esto.

\- Pero es que ahora son más fuerte. Incluso hay quienes dicen que han llegado a ser tan fuertes como Frieza.

\- Si son tan fuertes, quisiera probarlo. - otra vez Isaac interrumpió la conversación.

Todos quedaron estupefactos por lo que parecía un deseo suicida del muchacho. No podían creer que alguien que hacía menos de un año inició su entrenamiento. Para todos, era obvia la diferencia.

\- Espero no haya inconvenientes. - se disculpo el "suicida" con los hermanos saiyanos.

Casi todos estaban seguros que iba a morir si continuaba. Todos excepto Vegeta. Tenía curiosidad por saber el verdadero poder del muchacho, aunque fuese débil en comparación con él. Por su mirada y su ki, Vegeta estaba seguro que Isaac, sin importar su poder, era alguien mucho más peligroso de lo que parecía.

\- Puedes intentarlo, no tengo ningún problema.

\- Gracias, señor Vegeta.

Con el permiso, Isaac paso entre los hermanos y se acercó a los gordos extraterrestres.

\- ¡¿Estás loco, hermano?! -replicó Tarble - ¡Lo matarán!

\- ¡Silencio! Hay varios aquí que superan por mucho el poder de Frieza, los demás ahora pudieron haberle causado muchos problemas.

Supo que su hermano no decía mentiras, aunque estaba seguro que no decía toda la verdad. Vegeta, al entender lo que pensaba, le respondió:

\- No sé el poder de ese niño, pero quiero averiguarlo.

Mientras se acercaba Isaac a sus oponentes, Adolphus se dio cuenta que en medio de la batalla, el Ministerio podría detectar a Isaac usando mágia, así que le avisó:

\- Eldrick...

\- Sí

No fue necesario que Adolphus dijera más, su voz lo decía todo. Eldrick sacó de sus bolsillos una de sus piedras que creaban un campo para ocultar la magia de los magos fuera del rango.

Isaac se acercó. Estaban listos para la pelea. El alien rojo le dio una señal al azul, dándole permiso para pelear uno a uno.

El primero en atacar fue Isaac. Dio una fuerte patada hacia la cabeza. El soldado la bloqueó, y desde ese momento la pelea se volvió muy violenta y bizarra. Inmediatamente desapareció Isaac y atacó varias veces a gran velocidad. Nadie se percataría de lo extraño de su táctica, a menos que los ojos estuvieran acostumbrados a ese tipo de combate. Por un momento, varios de los espectadores pudieron haber jurado haber visto dos piernas derechas y dos brazos izquierdos atacando al mismo tiempo, y en diferentes lugares u opuestos.

Cualquiera que fuera el truco, era obvio por qué lo usaba tan pronto: eran enemigos poderosos y no podía darse el lujo de contenerse. La pelea continuó y nadie sabía cómo lo lograba. Todos estaban sorprendidos, incluso Eldrick, quien lo había entrenado no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo lograba semejante hazaña.

\- Ya veo. - dijo de repente el namek y en voz baja.

Gohan, el único que lo escuchó, le preguntó:

\- Señor Piccolo, ¿ha descubierto cómo lo hace?

\- Parece que hace una variante de la Multiplicación.

No daba muchas luces esa respuesta, pero daba una idea general a lo que se veía.

Ene se momento, Isaac empezó a atacar las piernas de su adversario, y se pegaba más al suelo. Su enemigo, quien aun se contenía, pues subestimaba a su oponente, fue sorprendido por detrás. Una patada lo lanzó hacia arriba. Isaac lo había atacado con una réplica suya.

Los dos volaron y siguieron atacando al extraterrestre hasta que ambos Isaacs se empezaron a... alguien los había mutilado de repente. El alien había dado un potente ataque a ambos, pero ese tipo de ataque no debía separar sus pies, manos, piernas, cabeza. Era mas bien como si loen lugar de una copia y un original, fueran más bien dos muñecos de escaparate que se desarmaban. Entonces el alienígena miró hacia abajo y abrió sus ojos como platos. El verdadero Isaac estaba abajo estaba en tierra, manipulando sus copias como a títeres..

Las partes del mutilado cuerpo intentaron clavaron como arpones, pero el soldado se defendió de las tres primeras y únicas partes que intentaron eso. Las otras en lugar de ello se aferraron a él. El alien trató de liberarse pero no tuvo tiempo. Los miembros mutilados explotaron, sin dar tiempo para escapar.

Casi se asustaron por la demencia del chico. Desde el principio había pensado en matar a su oponente. Yamcha, Tien, Vegeta y Piccolo fueron los únicos en dar su opinión, siendo sólo los dos últimos los calmados de todo el grupo.

\- Es un demente.

\- Es bastante bueno.

\- No pelea mal.

\- Pero ellos siguen sin pelear en serio.

El último comentario de Piccolo hizo que todos se percataran de algo. El soldado rojo seguía sin moverse, como si nada le hubiera padado a su hermano.

\- Avo, deja de jugar y acabalo de una vez.

Eso hizo reaccionar a Isaac. Levantó su mirada para buscar al extraterrestre azul, quien ahora se sabía se llamaba Avo. Lo encontró, debía estar a unos 5 metros por encima de donde ocurrió la explosión, y lo sorprendente era que no tenía daño alguno, ni siquiera una mancha por la explosión. Entonces dos Avo atacaron simultáneamente a Isaac: podía duplicarse al igual que el joven.

Isaac era un luchado impredecible, por lo que pudo esquivar o bloquear los golpes, pero no podía seguir así por siempre, en especial, bloqueando golpes que en cualquier momento le romperían los huesos.

\- El no es lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con ellos. - comentó Scorpius - A este rimo, morirá.

Avo estuvo a punto de darle el golpe muy poderoso cuando Isaac, quien ya no podía protegerse, desapareció en el aire. Gohan lo había salvado moviéndose a alta velocidad.

Mientras tanto, los adultos conversaban.

\- Eldrick, - le dijo Krillin - ¿qué clase de entrenamiento le diste?

\- Llamémoslo un curso intensivo para que esté al nivel de los muchachos.

\- ¿Y está a su nivel?

\- Aun le falta mucho.

Gohan colocó a Isaac en el suelo, lejos de los hermanos. No lo pensó dos veces, y reemplazó al joven en la pelea. Cado se unió a la pelea, pero antes de empezar, Scor y Alpheus los interrumpieron.

\- Es injusto que te lleves toda la diversión.

\- Nosotros también merecemos algo.

Ambos volaron en dirección a los hermanos. La pelea comenzó con golpes esquivados y bloqueados. Fue una ventaja que los hermanos no pudieran trabajar juntos, al principio. Al ver que debían usar más de su poder, volvieron a usar su técnica para multiplicarse.

Esta vez, los dos amigos tuvieron que retroceder y dejar que Gohan tomara su lugar.

Gohan se puso en posición. Durante el combate, pudo darse cuenta de cuales eran los verdaderos hermanos Abo y Cado. Durante un minuto de pelea no tuvo dificultad. Por instinto, había aumentado y disminuido su poder de forma rápida para que sus rastreadores no pudieran detectar nada. Eso le permitió atacarlos por sorpresa. Así fue hasta que decidieron aumentar su poder poco a poco hasta que llegó un momento en que Gohan, por más que sabía quien era el real, no podía reaccionar a tiempo.

\- No entiendo. - dijo Elisha.

\- Te entiendo. - respondió Cassandra Malfoy- Scorpius y Alpheus usaron más poder que ellos en el momento de sus peleas y Gohan es más poderoso que ellos, pero aun así parece que no pueden llevar su ritmo.

\- ¿Por qué no pelean mejor? - preguntó Adolphus.

\- Por una sencilla razón: Durante el año escolar no pudieron entrenar como debían. - la respuesta del maestro Roshi fue una cruda realidad.

Es verdad que los cuatro entrenaron, pero ninguno de los estudiantes de magos pudieron mejorar. Su entrenamiento secreto en la escuela solo les permitió mantener su fuerza o elevarla un poco, pero de ahí a mantenerse en forma como guerreros era otra cosa. En un año habían perdido parte de su instinto y habilidades de pelea, sin mencionar que durante otro año no habían entrenado desde el ataque de Bojack. Sólo Cassandra había entrenado, pero no lo suficiente para poder hacer frente a los extraterrestre.

\- ¿No creen que deben ayudar? - preguntó Krillin

\- Aun puede ganarle si se transforma. - respondió un enfurecido Vegeta.

Desde la muerte de Goku, Vegeta había entrenado para poder defender la Tierra, y en especial a su familia, pero lo último jamás lo admitiría. El joven que lo había superado, al igual que el padre antes que él, se suponía debía derrotar a esos dos gordos si sudar, y aun así Gohan sólo se estaba avergonzando a sí mismo. El mocoso no había entrenado apropiadamente, y ahora por más fuerte que fuera no podría derrotar siquiera a Frieza si este volviera a la vida. Lo peor de todo era que la estupidez del engendro de Kakarotto sólo ponía al príncipe en ridículo. Pensar que alguna vez ese niño lo hubiera podido derrotar con facilidad. Incluso ahora, que Vegeta podía usar la transformación de Super Saiya 2, el Gohan que derrotó a Cell podría derrotarlo. Ahora frente a él estaba solo la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue Gohan.

Como se esperó que hiciera, Gohan se transformó y recuperó la ventaja. SU repentina transformación hizo retroceder a sus oponentes y con un puñetazo a cada uno pareció que los había derrotado. Ambos estaban heridos.

\- Cado, hagámoslo.

\- ¡Sí!

Los dos se pusieron en posición de espalda con espalda, y uno de sus hombros junto al del otro, dieron un paso con el pie opuesto al hombro y gritaron: ¡UNIÓN!

Un tornado púrpura envolvió a los hermanos. Tan rápido como apareció, desapareció. En lugar de los dos hermanos, estaba un Gigantes gordo, de unos metros, con una gran papada y un cuerno. Abo y Cado se fusionaron en un nuevo ser.

Gohan no estaba preparado para esto. De un sólo golpe, Aka, el gigante morado, enterró a Gohan en el suelo.

Para Vegeta, fue demasiado ver a Gohan ser prácticamente derrotado por un ataque que debía poder bloquear en el nivel 1 de la transformación, por no decir esquivar.

Harto del lamentable espectáculo, se transformó a nivel 1, y de un simple ataque de ki (simple para él), derrotó e hizo que los hermanos se desfusionaran.

\- Vaya, al final tuve que ser yo quien terminara el trabajo. - Vegeta estaba asqueado.

Volteó a ver a Gohan. Su mirada lo decía todo. Gohan miró al suelo, avergonazado, pues sabía al igual que Vegeta por qué no pudo derrotar a Aka.

Vegeta volvió a los hermanos y levantó su mano abierta en dirección a ellos. Su brazo extendido formaba un ángulo de noventa grados con su mano, con la cual hacía lo que parecía una señal para detenerse: Iba a usa su Ataque Big Bang.

\- Los acabaré ahora mismo.

Una esfera de energía se empezó a formarse en su palma. Los hermanos estaban aterrado. Se abrazaron esperando que el final no fuera tan aterrador. Cerraron sus ojos, como si eso les fuera a salvar cuando... dos gruñidos se escucharon. Provenían de los hermanos.

Antes de entender lo que era, un tercer gruñido se escuchó... Era el estómago de Vegeta, a quien lamentablemente durante el almuerzo sirvieron al final.

La risa de la Roselaine Malfoy hizo que el momento fuera más incómodo de lo que era. Luego se cayó y preguntó con una sonrisa a los tres peleadores.

\- ¿Quieren comer algo?

* * *

A pesar de que nada quedó de la mansión, se pudo aprovechar para disfrutar de la comida y de la playa, aunque Livius lamentó la pérdida de la construcción que resultó ser el regalo de cumpleaños para su esposa, que había cumplido durante las últimas semanas de año escolar. Su esposa le insistió que no debió tomarse tantas molestias. Roselaine siempre fue una mujer sencilla, y prefería a su familia por encima de todo, luego estaba su segundo amor, el gimnasio que dirigía.

Incluso los enemigos, ahora nuevos aliados, se habían unido a la fiesta. Resultó que la muerte de Frieza, aunque permitió a varios mundos liberarse. Abo y Cado les contaron que si algunos aun no eran libres era porque algunos soldados se habían unido para mantener algunos planetas bajo su poder. Los habitantes sometidos fueron inspirados por Goku, un guerrero de clase baja que había asesinado al tirano. Movimientos independentistas y revoluciones comenzaron y era obvios que los pueblos dentro de poco serían liberados. No obstante, en varios casos, estas guerras les costó mucho a los planetas.

Abo y Cado provenían de un planeta que recientemente había logrado su independencia, pero ahora el hambre y la pobreza había llegado hasta al más rico. Necesitaban recursos para poder salvar a su pueblo. Cuando supieron de un planeta gobernado por un Saiyano "débil" (comparado con los demás), y sabiendo que ellos eran ahora tan poderosos como lo fue Frieza, Abo y Cado no dudaron en atacar para conquistar el planeta en sólo unos días. Pero el pueblo resultó tener una voluntad más fuerte, y preferían dar su vida por Tarble, la reina Gure y el planeta a dejar que los expiratas tuvieran éxito. Incluso prefería destruir sus recursos a entregárselos a los "soldados de Frieza". Para Abo y Cado, matar a su líder era la única manera de poder conquistar sin causar otros daños. Su éxito dependía de destruían su espíritu de combate.

Para proteger al planeta, Tarble y su esposa escaparon, y los hermanos los siguieron. Era obvio que desconocían el planeta destino, pues de saber que iban a la Tierra, planeta de los asesinos de Frieza, hubieran buscado otro que conquistar.

La historia convenció a todos, en especial a Tarble, quien decidió ayudar al planeta de los hermanos.

Para mejorar la situación de Abo y Cado, Adolphus les propuso enseñar en la escuela. Eso generó muchas preguntas que serían respondidas para cuando todos fueran a irse.

En medio del ambiente feliz, los jóvenes magos que estaban estudiando en Hogwarts estaban tristes. La razón era obvia.

\- Fue un desastre. - dijo Gohan.

No era para menos. Se suponía que ellos eran guerreros experimentados, poderosos, y aun así no pudieron leer los movimientos de los enemigos, su desempeño fue lamentable (patético en realidad). ¡Su oponente era alguien a quien fácilmente podían derrotar en equipo!

\- Eso pasa porque sólo podemos entrenar en verano. - respondió Alpheus.

\- Debimos haber seguido entrenando.

\- Eso no va a ser problema desde ahora. - agregó Scor, con determinación en su voz.

Si saber de qué hablaba, la esperanza volvió a los dos magos.

\- Encontramos un lugar perfecto para nuestros entrenamientos. -explicó Elisha - Hay una habitación muy especial en el castillo. Allí hay suficiente espacio para que podamos entrenar y parece que ni siquiera el director sabe de su existencia.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser que nadie conozca de ese lugar? - preguntó Gohan, a quien todos respondieron:

\- Magia.

Era obvia la respuesta. Gohan sonrió. Después de todo ahora sí podía entrenar en serio. Sabía lo que debía hacer primero:

\- Le pediré a Bulma unas cámaras de gravedad y podremos entrenar allí.

No muy lejos de ellos, los magos adultos y el conjurador tenían una conversación.

\- ¿Por qué no usaron magia? - preguntó Adolphus.

\- Porque no están acostumbrados a pelear así. - le respondió Eldrick.

\- En Hogwarts les enseñan también a defenderse, - contó Livius - pero sólo de otros magos y criaturas mágicas.

\- Ni siquiera saben de la existencia de los demás tipos de energía.

\- Lo mejor será que entrenen en el Colegio. Eli me contó que han encontrado el lugar perfecto para entrenar.

Livius estuvo pensativo durante unos segundos antes de hablar y concluir con el tema.

\- Es el momento. Debemos eliminar la traza en ellos.

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo: En Flourish y Blotts_


	5. En Flourish y Blotts

**_En Flourish y Blotts_**

* * *

Antes que todos se despidieran, Adolphus tuvo que darles una explicación a todos. Resultó que los alumnos del Colegio no eran todos humanos. Desde la victoria de Goku, la Tierra se convirtió en un lugar de interés para otras especies, ya fuera por asilo o para hacer alianza con los "más grandes héroes del universo". Estos eventos fueron seguidos de las muchas migraciones de algunas razas al planeta azul. Incluso hijos de líderes en otras galaxias enviaban a sus hijos para aprender de "los mejores". Y sino eran sus hijos, eran recomendados suyos, ya sea para aprender o enseñar.

Una semana antes de partir a Inglaterra, el señor Howlett reunió a los jóvenes para avisarles que iban a removerles la Traza, y lo mismo para Cassandra una semana después de ir de compras al Callejón Diagon.

\- Disculpe, ¿qué es la Traza? preguntó Gohan.

\- La Traza es un hechizo de rastreo que se coloca de manera instantánea en los magos cuando dan los primeros signos de magia. Esta permanece hasta que el mago o maga cumpla los 17 años. Eso les permite al Ministerio saber cuando al un menor de edad realiza magia. Cuando la removamos, podrán hacer magia a su antojo. Por supuesto deberemos colocar la Traza en algún artefacto, de preferencia algo que puedan llevar y pasar por desapercibido.

\- ¿Eso no es ilegal?

\- El Ministerio ni siquiera ha descubierto como removerlo excepto mediante la emancipación, así que no existe ley que nos lo prohíba; pero será mejor que nadie lo sepa. - se rió un poco antes de continuar - El artefacto que le daremos está diseñado para que muestre signos de magia sólo en lugares donde los niños puedan hacer magia, así que nadie los descubrirá. Aun así, lo mejor es que cuando entrenen, se quiten los artefactos.

Esa misma semana fueron a sus casas en Londres. Era bueno ser ricos o tener amigos ricos que les regalaran a uno una casa.

El día de las compras escolares todos fueron entusiasmados... al menos así fue hasta que Eldrick se acordó que porque se habían divertido tanto el día de ayer dando un paseo, nadie leyó El Profeta.

\- Seguros que no podemos hacer las compras otro día.

\- No - le respondió su hija, harta que en algunas veces su padres actuara como un niño.

\- No tenemos más opción. -dijo Arista Howlett - Las próximas semanas habrán ferias y reuniones de organizaciones importantes, todas en el callejón.

\- ¿Por qué no leí el periódico ayer? - siguió lamentándose.

Y a su lamento, se unieron Adolphus y Livius:

\- Digo lo mismo. Ayer fue nuestra última oportunidad para hacer unas compras tranquilas

\- De haber sabido que ese idiota vendría hoy a Flourish y Blotts, hubiera hecho las compras mucho antes.

Gohan, al no entender el problema, preguntó:

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo Gilderoy Lockhart?

Para los magos que lo conocían, era más que suficiente tener que comprar sus libros como material de lectura para las clases de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Desde su perspectiva, el pofesor debía de ser un estúpido fanático del aventurero.

Sobre las respuestas a la pregunta de Gohan, el tono usado rayaban en el odio:

\- Es un cretino insufrible, un payaso pretencioso, un idiota egocéntrico, un patético remedo de mago sin valor alguno.

\- Aun lo recuerdo del Colegio. No era más que un payaso que hacía cualquier idiotez para llamar la atención.

\- Pero ahora es un mago famoso por combatir las artes oscuras. - lo defendió Gohan, ignorante de la relidad.

\- Sí, claro. - dijo un escéptico Eldrick - No lo conozco tanto, pero me parece obvio que es un farsante.

\- Pues yo estoy seguro. - agregó Livius - No me sorprendería que haya tomado el crédito de alguien más como lo hizo Hercule.

\- Y de haberlo hecho, - dijo el hombre lobo - estoy seguro que las verdaderas historias no se asemejarían a sus libros. Ya me puedo imaginar lo graciosas que serían.

\- De joven nunca destaco por nada más que llamar la atención. De hecho, sus habilidades como mago eran nada extraordinarias.

Terminada la conversación, Eldrick volvió a lamentarse:

\- ¿Seguros que no podemos ir otro día?

* * *

\- No puedo creer que estemos aquí.

Su respuesta fue la misma que la primera vez. Ahora se encontraban en el callejón Diagon.

\- No puedo creer que Livius haya logrado librarse. - dijo Adolphus.

Livius recibió una llamada en el último momento y tuvo que ir a la sede de su compañias en Inglaterra. Maldito suertudo.

\- No se quejen. - refutó Chichi - Gracias a Lockhart, habrá otros eventos aquí. Esta es la última oportunidad del año.

Las demás esposas asintieron a su amiga.

\- Alégrense. - agregó Roselaine - Al menos hoy él estará únicamente en la librería, y no va a salir de ahí durante todo el día.

Tenía razón: la librería era sólo la punta del iceberg. El arrogante mago atrajo demasiada atención, y por su causa, iban a haber varios eventos en las tiendas y ferias en el callejón Diagon.

\- Tiene razón. - se resignó Adolphus - Podría ser peor.

Lockhart iba a tener una sesión para firmar uno de sus libros en Flourish y Blotts. Esta iba a ser en la tarde y supuestamente el payaso mágico no se aparecería hasta las 12:30. Desgraciadamente, Glideroy amaba demasiado la atención, tanto que no iba a esperar hasta tarde para firmar incluso un pañuelo sucio. El famoso mago estuvo desde temprano en la librería.

\- ¿Por qué mejor no nos separamos y nos reunimos más tarde?, cuando el idiota esté demasiado concentrado en el papel y la tinta.

Todos aprobaron la idea de Adolphus, aunque las mujeres hubieran preferido que dejase de insultar a un viejo compañero de colegio.

Después de hacer las demás compras, todos se reunieron para comprarlos libros. Pese al acuerdo, los padres se comportaban como niño y trataban con cualquier pretexto para no tener que entrar. Lo bueno de todo, fue que gracias a tanta niñería, tuvieron una agradable sorpresa.

Gohan sintió que un grupo de personas emocionadas se acercaban a ellos. DIo media vuelta y vio a sus compañeros de colegio.

\- Chicos, miren a quien llegó.

Todos miraron en la misma dirección que el híbrido. Harry, las familias Weasley y Granger.

\- ¡Harry! - los niños saludaron primero al niño de la cicatriz, y luego a los demás, incluidos Ron y Hermione.

\- Tiempo sin verte, Harry. - le saludó Eldrick Crawford - Espero que hayas pasado un buen verano.

\- Veo que al igual que nosotros, se decidieron por ir a la librería al final.

Harry notó el tono de desdén en la voz del señor Howlett. No entendía que había de en ir a la librería.

\- ¿Por qué debería hacer eso?

La respuesta del director fue su dedo índice apuntando a un anuncio que cubría casi todo el escaparate de la librería.

GILDEROY LOCKHART

firmará hoy ejemplares de su autobiografía

EL ENCANTADOR

de 12.30 a 16.30 horas

Al ver que Harry no entendía nada, lo único que pudo decirle fue:

\- Lamentablemente lo entenderás pronto.

No tuvieron más opción que entrar para comprar los libros. Todos entraron: los Weasley y los Granger; Harry, Gohan y demás compañeros; las tres madres de familia; y...

\- ¿Adónde se el señor Howlett y mi papá? - preguntó Eli al percatarse que ninguno de los dos había siquiera

\- Dijeron que a iban a comprar los regalos atrasados para nosotros, por nuestros cumpleaños y Navidad. - le respondió un ingenuo Ron.

\- Nadie se traga eso. - habló en voz baja. Nadie la oyó.

* * *

Por el callejón Diagon, paseaban dos hombres libres, quienes al mismo tiempo debían cumplir con su promesa para no quedar como mentirosos.

\- ¡Habrá estado bien dejar solos a nuestros hijos? - preguntó Eldrick.

\- Ellos lo soportaran. Pero si veo a ese idiota, no sé de lo que sería capaz.

* * *

Cinco minutos. Los cinco minutos más largos en la vida de cualquiera que no fuera una fanática de Lockhart. El único que le parecía graciosa la actitud del mago era a Gohan. El resto encontraba insoportable, en especial Scorpius, quien empezó a tener un tic en el ojo. Suficiente era tratar con Hercule durante algunas reuniones de su padre, ¿ahora debía soportar a este idiota? No podía creer que por educación debían quedarse y acompañar a los Weasley y a los Granger. Esto era demasiado.

Gohan vio que sus amigos no podían aguantar más, así que tuvo una idea que al menos los alejaría un poco de ese ambiente.

\- Voy a ver unos libros arriba. - les comunicó a todos. Como hermione parecía no reacción, se le acercó. - Hermione, ¿te interesa?

\- No, Gohan, -dijo con aire soñador - yo me quedaré un rato más abajo.

Alpheus, sólo tuvo un pensamiento: "Esta estupidizada".

\- Yo te acompaño - Alpheus parecía estar rogando.

\- Nosotros también los acompañamos. - los demás avisaron, a excepción de Harry y Hermione, el primero porque a pesar de todo quería saber más sobre el mundo al que pertenecía.

Con respecto a Ron, trató de huir, pero su mamá lo detuvo. ¡Pobre de él! O tal vez mejor para él, pues el trío de Gryffindor no sería la único sorpresa que tendrían los jóvenes guerreros.

Todos ellos aprovecharon la oportunidad para obtener un libro decente de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. No podían creer que el inútil y nuevo profesor tuviera la brillante idea de pedir todos los libros de Lockhart. Esas anécdotas no les servía de nada a nadie.

Mientras buscaban los libros, encontraron a alguien, un amigo de colegio.

\- Veo que pensamos igual.

Gohan podía distinguir esa voz en cualquier parte. Su compañero de cuarto y amigo Draco Malfoy estaba buscando algunos libros en el mismo pasillo.

Se saludaron, Scor presentó a su hermana menor y al poco tiempo se les unieron el resto. Draco no pudo contenerse para contar sus geniales vacaciones en Francia, y después en Italia. Se creía la gran cosa, pero era un amigo, así que optaron por escucharlo. Así fue hasta que escucharon al Gilderoy Lockhart hablando en voz alta, listo para dar un comunicado.

\- Señoras y caballeros. - dijo, pidiendo silencio con un gesto de la mano - ¡Éste es un gran momento! ¡El momento ideal para que les anuncie algo que he mantenido hasta ahora en secreto! Cuando el joven Harry entró hoy en Flourish y Blotts, sólo pensaba comprar mi autobiografía, que estaré muy contento de regalarle. - La multitud aplaudió de nuevo. - Él no sabía - continuó Lockhart, zarandeando a Harry de tal forma que las gafas le resbalaron hasta la punta de la nariz - que en breve iba a recibir de mí mucho más que mi libro _El encantador_. Harry y sus compañeros de colegio contarán con mi presencia. ¡Sí, señoras y caballeros, tengo el gran placer y el orgullo de anunciarles que este mes de septiembre seré el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia!

\- Eso explica la estúpida lista y el profesor retrasado. - dijo Eli con una voz ligeramente alta, aunque sólo sus amigos lograron escucharla, excepto Draco.

La enemistad entre Harry y Draco empezó desde el primer viaje a Hogwarts en el Expreso. Las bases de la enemistad por parte de Draco eran dos: su sentido de superioridad por haber vivido en el mundo mágico y pertenecer a la alta sociedad, y su envidia hacia Harry, pues a pesar de que Draco se consideraba superior, Harry era el más famoso de su mundo, era el jugador de Quidditch más joven del colegio, el chico con quien todos querían ser amigos, ... en resumen, Harry tenía todo lo Draco creía que merecía. Ni siquiera en una librería de segunda Harry pasaba desapercibido. No aguantó más y bajó.

\- ¿A que te gusta, eh, Potter? - dijo con su habitual aire despectivo - El famoso Harry Potter. Ni siquiera en una librería puedes dejar de ser el protagonista.

\- ¡Déjale en paz, él no lo ha buscado! - replicó Ginny.

Era la primera vez que hablaba delante de Harry. Estaba fulminando a Malfoy con la mirada.

\- ¡Vaya, Potter, tienes novia! - dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.

Ginny se puso roja mientras Ron y Hermione se acercaban, con sendos montones de los libros de Lockhart.

\- ¡Ah, eres tú! - dijo Ron, mirando a Malfoy como se mira un chicle que se le ha pegado a uno en la suela del zapato - ¿A que te sorprende ver aquí a Harry, eh?

\- No me sorprende tanto como verte a ti en una tienda, Weasley. - replicó Malfoy - Supongo que tus padres pasarán hambre durante un mes para pagarte esos libros.

\- ¡Ya! ¡Suficiente! - Gohan agarró el hombro de Draco, esperando que con ese gesto se tranquilizara.

Ron se puso tan rojo como Ginny. Dejó los libros en el caldero y se fue hacia Malfoy, pero Harry y Hermione lo agarraron de la chaqueta.

\- ¡Ron! - dijo el señor Weasley, abriéndose camino a duras penas con Fred y George - ¿Qué haces? Vamos afuera, que aquí no se puede estar.

\- Vaya, vaya..., ¡si es el mismísimo Arthur Weasley!

Gohan volteó ca ver de quien se trataba. Se sorprendió al ver a un hombre idéntico a Livius: era su hermano menor, Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Draco. Estaba vestido con una túnica negra y esmeralda (típico Slytherin) y llevaba un bastón, decorado con una cabeza de serpiente hacha de plata. El señor Malfoy había cogido a su hijo por el hombro (por lo que Gohan retiró su mano) y miraba con la misma expresión de desprecio que él.

\- Lucius - dijo el señor Weasley, saludándolo fríamente.

\- Mucho trabajo en el Ministerio, me han dicho. - comentó el señor Malfoy - Todas esas redadas... Supongo que al menos te pagarán las horas extras, ¿no? - Se acercó al caldero de Ginny y sacó de entre los libros nuevos de Lockhart un ejemplar muy viejo y estropeado de la Guía de transformación para principiantes - Es evidente que no. - rectificó - Querido amigo, ¿de qué sirve deshonrar el nombre de mago si ni siquiera te pagan bien por ello?

El señor Weasley se puso aún más rojo que Ron y Ginny.

Gohan comprendía ahora de dónde Draco había sacado sus peores defectos. Había oído de él en el colegio. Para Draco, su padre su héroe y el mago que él deseaba ser algún día. Gohan no sabía que era lo que el chico veía, pero definitivamente, Gohan no podía.

\- Tenemos una idea diferente de qué es lo que deshonra el nombre de mago, Malfoy. - contestó.

\- Es evidente, - dijo Malfoy, mirando de reojo a los padres de Hermione, que lo miraban con aprensión - por las compañías que frecuentas, Weasley... Creía que ya no podías caer más bajo.

Entonces el caldero de Ginny saltó por los aires con un estruendo metálico; el señor Weasley se había lanzado sobre el señor Malfoy, y éste fue a dar de espaldas contra un estante. Docenas de pesados libros de conjuros les cayeron sobre la cabeza. Fred y George gritaban: «¡Dale, papá!», y la señora Weasley exclamaba: «¡No, Arthur, no!» La multitud retrocedió en desbandada, derribando a su vez otros estantes.

Gohan estuvo dispuesto a detenerlos, hasta que Scor lo detuvo. Gohan era una mala opción. Era u saiyano poderoso, y por tanto controlar su poder no era una de sus cualidades.

Eli tomó la iniciativa. Decidió acercarse para hacer algo, poco después deun intento fallido de un empleado para detener la pelea. Por un momento parecía que iba a alejar a los dos padres sin causar más escándalos, pero entonces, accidetalmente, recibió un codazo por parte de Lucius.

De repente se oyó dos voces furiosos:

\- ¡Basta ya!

Dos personas separaron al señor Weasley y al señor Malfoy. La enorme figura de Hagrid agarró del hombro a Arthur Weasley y con facilidad lo detuvo. En cuanto a Malfoy... Un padre siempre hace lo posible para proteger a sus hijos, y al verlos en apuros puede incluso convertirse en un demonio. Lucius tuvo la mala suerte de golpear a la hija de Eldrick Crawford.

Con una fuerza muy superior a la de Hagrid, lo levantó y tiró hacia uno de los estante, que sólo por magia se mantenía de pie.

\- ¡MALDITA ESCORIA! ¡NO SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A TOCAR A MI HIJA!

Vengüenza, ira, odio... Varios sentimientos invadían a Lucius. La razón era sencilla: quien lo había atacado y hasta cierto punto humillado era...

\- ¡No eres más que un sucio muggle!

En ese momento ninguno pensó. Lucius agarró la cabeza de su bastón, desenvainó su varita y lanzó una maldición. Lamentablemente, estaba frente a alguien que lo superaba por mucho. Eldrick fue más rápido que él, y antes que la maldición saliera de la punta de la varita, dio un golpe fuerte y veloz en la muñeca. Esto le causó un esguince al Lucius. El exmortífago, antes de poder dar un grito de dolor, fue agarrado de la otra muñeca. Eldrick la apretó fuertemente y luego dio una patada a una de las piernas de su adversario. Lucius perdió el equilibrio, y ahora se encontraba de rodilas frente al muggle. Lo último que hizo Crawford fue que , con la mano libre, lo agarró del cuello.

En esa posición, lo primero que pensó Malfoy era en la vergüenza que le casuaba a él y a su hijo por ser derrotado por un muggle. Ese pensamiento fue dejado de lado cuando miró fijamente a Eldrick. Su expresión de odio e ira, sus ojos vacíos, de a alguien, la mirada no de un asesino, sino de la misma muerte. La escena le parecía familiar, pero no supo por qué hasta que se imaginó rojo el color de los ojos...

\- ¡PAPÁ!

El grito de Elisha Crawford los hizo volver a la realidad: Lucius, un vergonzosa realidad; Eldrick... no sabía que pensar.

Miró a su alrededor y vio diferentes miradas: miedo, susto, desconcierto... ¿admiración? Algunos estaban contentos con la idea de ver a Malfoy humillado, pero eso no era importante.

\- ¡Suéltalo! - Eldrick miró a su hija, sin entender nada - ¡Es el padre de Draco!

En ese momento, volteó hacia su víctima y pudo percatarse que era el hermano menor de Livius. Ahora el Avergonzado era él: acababa de atacar al padre de un compañero de su hija.

Los ayudó a levantarse, le entregó su varita, que se había caído, y se disculpó breve y rápidaente con Lucius, quien aún estaba sorprendido y... Por un momento Eldrick pudo jurar que vio una sombra de miedo en su rostro; y así fue, pero Malfoy la tapó con su máscara de odio.

Lucius además de las heridas hechas por Crawford, tenía un ojo morado, por un golpe con una Enciclopedia de la librería. En ese estado deplorable, se acercó a Arthur, quien tenía un labio partido. Con magia, recogió el bastón y unos libros viejos que se le habían caído. A continuación se acercó a Ginny y le entregó los libros, con la maldad brillándole en los ojos.

\- Toma, niña, ten tu libro, que tu padre no tiene nada mejor que darte. Vámonos Draco.

Su hijo obedeció, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de resentimiento a Eli por la humillación que el padre de ella había causado.

Una vez los dos Malfoy se fueron, nadie tenía por qué retenerse. Al chicos Wealey (excepto Percy) y unos clientes de la librería se acercaron para felicitarlo o darle la mano.

Entonces llegó Adolphus, llevando varias bolsas con los regalos, incluyendo las de Eldrick, quien en su ataque de locura las había dejado caer.

No había presenciado nada, pero el hombre lobo no era un tonto y conocía los hechos: la multitud estaba asombrada, a Eldrick le temblaba la mano como si hubiera golpeado a alguien con odio hacia poco, Arthur Weasley tenía el labio partido, y antes de entrar se tropezó con un magullado Lucius Malfoy.

Se había hecho una idea general de lo ocurrido. Sólo faltaba corroborar la historia:

\- ¿De qué me perdí? - su tono severo, digno de un director, daba a conocer que estaba exigiendo una explicación.

* * *

\- No puedo creer que tanto problema sólo para adquirir una compañía de taladros.

Livius Leblanc tuvo que ser llamado para poder terminar y estar presente en la adquisición de la compañía Grummings.

\- Es una empresa pequeña, pero contigo puede ser más. - comentó Gregory McKenzie, mano derecha y amigo de Livius.

\- Gracias, pero sabes bien por qué adquirí esa compañía.

Estaban tomando un breve descanso y refrigerio en un café en Londres cuando se percataron de la presencia de alguien conocido, alguien quien se había percatado de ellos primero.

\- Livius Leblanc, ¡qué pequeño es el mundo!

\- Lo mismo digo Janus Flag.

No era más que un saludo cordial entre dos rivales en los negocios, lo cual resultó bastante extraño para Livius. Ellos no se llevaban lo suficientemente bien como para que uno de ellos se atreviera a iniciar una conversación casual. De hecho, Livius, desconfiaba de Flag, pues alrededor de él habían rumores sobre su falta de ética y sus negocios, aunque nunca se demostró nada ilegal. Livius lo veía como alguien de quien debía cuidarse, puesto que nada o poco se sabía de él.

Eso no le impidió intercambiar palabras con él. Era extraño encontrar a Flag de muy buen humor. La charla había durado unos pocos segundos, y Livius trataba de comprender por qué un hombre que según sus conocidos difícilmente interactuaba con gente fuera de la compañia, estaría ahí, teniendo una pequeña charla. Entones se dio cuenta de lo más obvio: sus ropas casuales y una maleta de viaje que estaba de dondé el vino.

\- ¿Vacaciones? ¿Recién?

\- Sí. Tuve que ver primero unos asuntos, pero ahora que tengo tiempo, podré darme un merecido descanso.

\- Por curiosidad, ¿adónde irás?

\- A Albania.

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo: Las primeras peleas_

* * *

 _Les doy pequeño un avance, el nombre de algunos de los capítulos futuros en este libro:_

 _\- Las tribulaciones de Alpheus_

 _\- Los herederos_

 _\- La historia de dos hermanos_

 _\- La historia de una muerte olvidada_

 _\- Batalla en el pasillo_

 _\- Duelo entre magos oscuros_

 _Y el nombre de algunos capítulos en otros libros:_

 _\- El fin del equipo_

 _\- ¿Beso?_

 _\- Un nuevo comienzo_

 _\- Reunión_

 _\- La chica de los ojos azules_

 _\- Táctil_

 _\- Soy el hijo de Son Goku_

 _\- El fin de los secretos_

 _\- El tercer deseo_

 _\- La historia de los hermanos Guero_

 _\- El joven que derrotó a Cell_

 _\- Janemba_

 _\- Asedio_

 _\- Rescate_


	6. Las primeras peleas

**_Las primeras peleas_**

* * *

Luego del lamentable suceso en la librería, todos se retiraron, no sin antes dar los presentes a los chicos. Sus padres protestaron, pero Eldrick y Adolphus los convencieron.

Al día siguiente, Cassandra Malfoy recibió su primera varita y les removieron la traza. La varita era de haya, tilo plateado, vid y nogal, y el núcleo era de pelo de centauro y de thestral; y plumas de fénix, roc y augurey. Ese mismo día, removieron la Traza de todos y la colocaron en bandas especiales, que de adherían a la piel y se volvían invisibles al contacto. Nadie las descubriría. El momento hubiera sido más significativo si no fuera porque aun recordaban la pelea.

Los chicos habían enviado lechuzas durante todo el verano a sus amigos de colegio, pero ahora, desde el incidente, se comunicaban con menos frecuencia, y ni hablar de Draco. Su mirada bastó para darse cuenta que no olvidaría fácilmente la burla. Nadie se atrevía a enviarle una carta, en especial Elisha.

También hay que tomar en cuenta que recién Harry pudo responderles y les había explicado el motivo: un elfo doméstico había robado toda su correspondencia. La historia completa era muy loca, pero con las experiencias del año pasado, parecía algo que se esperaba le sucediera a Harry.

A pesar de todo, la vida seguía. Todos pasaron el tiempo restante con sus familias, en especial Gohan quien además tenía un hermano que lo amaba y respetaba a pesar de no pasar la mayor parte del año con él.

No sería sino hasta el 1 de setiembre cuando se volverían a ver y tratar de arreglar las cosas.

Todos se encontraban en el Expreso, listos para partir. Se habían reunido en un compartimento y Elisha le estaba explicando sobre esa misteriosa habitación e el séptimo piso que aparecía cada vez que alguien pasaba tres veces frente a ella y pensabas en lo que necesitabas. Nadie podía creer que estaba frente al tapiz de Barabás el Chiflado... bueno, nadie excepto Sandy, quien tenía la mirada perdida y parecía concentrarse en algo más.

\- Sandi, ¿te encuentras bien?

Scorpius se preocupaba por su hermana. Desde la pelea, lo único en que su hermana pensaba era en que pudieran hacer las paces con su primo. Incluso en la estación, Draco aun se mostraba resentido.

\- Si piensas en lo de Draco, pronto lo arreglaremos.

\- No es eso. - Sandy volteó a sus amigos - Cuando llegamos a King's Cross, ¿no sintieron como si nos hubieran observando?

Todos comenzaron a recordar y pensaron por un momento. Gohan fue el primero en responder:

\- Ahora que lo dice, sí, sentí una presencia cerca del portal al Expreso.

\- Yo también lo sentí, - dijo Alpheus - pero no nos siguió. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

\- Es exactamente eso lo que me preocupa. - respondió exaltada Sandy - Si no nos buscaba, entonces estaba esperando a alguien más.

Ahora que pensaban más detenidamente, tenía razón. Quien fuera que se escondía, era obvio que no era humano. Además, ¿a quién espera y para qué? Hablaron sobre ello, pero sin llegar a ninguna conclusión. No podían llegar a una conclusión..., excepto una: Eso no podía ser nada bueno. Con la experiencia del anterior año, era obvio que lo sucedido en el colegio no podía ser normal, y una suceso extraño comol ese sólo podía significar que las cosas podían salirse de control... otra vez.

La discusión fue corta, para la mala suerte de todos. Cada uno de ellos se encontraban frustrados; si no era por lo de Flourish y Blotts, era por otro asunto.

Lo peor que podía hacerse en ese momento era no hablar, no liberarse. Debían hacer algo, y Eli fue la primera en tomar la iniciativa:

\- No puedo prolongar esto por más tiempo: debo ir a ver a Draco.

\- Te acompañó. - propuso Scorpius - No se sabe como terminará.

A ellos, los siguió Sandy.

\- Iré a otro compartimento. Quiero conocer a gente de mi edad. Y de paso, buscaré a Harry.

\- Ese suena un buen plan. - afirmó Gohan, a quien lo siguió Alpheus.

\- Nosotros nos adelantamos.

No era que buscar a Harry fuera prioridad, pero eso era mejor a tener que lidiar con Draco y Eli en una posible discusión. Era una ventaja tener poderes para localizar a las personas. Cassandra tenía como prioridad hacer nuevas amistades. De haber invertido sus prioridades, se habría dado cuenta más rápido de lo mismo que los muchachos: Harry Potter no estaba en el tren.

* * *

\- ¿Sucede algo?

Roselaine estaba preocupada por su marido. Parecía que estuvo varios segundos observando durante varios segundos la parte alta de una de las paredes de la estación, cerca de la entrada al andén 9 3/4... La clave estaba en "parecía". Desde que conoció a quien sería su esposo, supo que las apariencias engañas. Si así era en el mundo mágico, con mayor razón en el mundo en que vivía.

Su pregunta hizo que Livius dejara de concentrarse y volteara a ver a su esposa.

\- No. - fue una respuesta rápida, algo que no se tragó Roselaine. Su expresión incrédula obligó a su marido a retractarse de su respuesta - Quiero decir sí.

La señora Leblanc (Malfoy) era una persona muy inteligente y observadora. Aún después de recuperar la atención de su marido, su expresión seguía siendo de nostalgia, peor al mismo tiempo, tenía una sonrisa, como al recordar algo o un omento feliz.

\- Tienes siempre esa mirada cada vez que recuerdas a tu familia o a tu casa.

Su mujer lo conocía muy bien. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa a la mujer que amó y seguía amando: un momento feliz antes de volver a la triste realidad. Varios recuerdo e ideas se organizaban en su mente. Volteó a volver a observar ese espacio donde se suponía no había nada... solo para descubrir que ya no había nada.

Cerró sus ojos para poder encontrar el ki de aquel viejo amigo, pero él ya se había ido lejos.

Volvió a concentrarse en el espacio o punto exacto donde el misterioso ser estuvo, y tras llegar a una conclusión, le habló a su esposa, con una expresión seria.

\- Por una parte estoy feliz, pero temo porque mi hermano haya vuelto a cometer otra... estupidez.

Y pensar que dentro de poco, fuera de King's Cross, iba ver otra estupidez, y tendría que ayudar a cubrirla.

* * *

\- ¿Lo encontraste? - preguntó Sandy

\- No. - respondió Gohan.

\- Yo tampoco, - dijo Alpheus - y eso que revisamos todo el tren.

Gohan y Alpheus no habían logrado nada en su búsqueda. Por eso, tuvieron que interrumpir la conversación de Cassandra y sus amigas para pedirle ayuda. No es necesario decir que incluso con uno más, no consiguieron nada.

\- ¿Revisaste el vagón de los prefecto?

\- ¿Y el de los profesores?

\- ¿Los de carga y equipaje?

Cada uno de ellos hizo u pregunta, y de los otros dos sólo obtuvieron un gesto de asentimiento y derrota.

En ese momento, sólo habían tres posibilidades: Harry estaba dormido, inconsciente o había perdido el tren; y de ser una de las dos primeras opciones, Harry podría estar en problemas.

* * *

Ahora, en el compartimento de Draco, Scor se arrepentía de haber acompañado a Eli.

Desde hacía un tiempo, el mayor del grupo no se encontraba de buen humor. Todo empezó con una cartas al capitán del equipo de Slytherin, dándole unas recomendaciones para las prácticas y las jugadas. No hubo problema al principio, y así fue hasta hace unas semanas, cuando el capitán, Marcus Flint, empezó a sugerir "estratégias" más violentas y poco honorables: juego rudo y trampas. Empezó como una pequeña discusión, la cual terminó el día anterior, con un _howler_ y una carta embrujada. No vale la pena decir quién envió cual.

Ahora, un día después, Scorpius se encontraba en una discusión un poco más fuerte entre su _mejor amiga_ y su primo.

\- Esto no terminará bien. - se decía a sí mismo, dado que los dos elevaban su tono de voz un poco más, con cada segundo.

\- ¡Ya te he dicho que lo lamento!

\- ¿Que lo lamentas? ¡Tu padre nos dejó en ridículo! Tienes suerte que mi padre lograra evitar que saliera en el periódico.

En cualquier momento Draco llegaría a los maleficios; mientras Eli, a los maleficios y a los puños. Sabía perfectamente que de continuar así, jamás se solucionaría nada, así que esta sería la mejor o la peor decisión que Scorpius podría haber tomado: meterse en pelea ajena.

\- Entiendo lo que sientes, pero debes comprender al señor Crawford. Tu padre golpeó por accidente a su hija.

\- ¿Ahora tu también lo defiendes? - Draco estaba indignado.

\- ¿Acaso tu padre no hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti? - le refutó Eli.

\- ¡No es lo mismo! Ese asqueroso muggle no tiene una reputación que mantener. ¡MI PADRE, SÍ!

\- ¡TU NO ME GRITAS NI HABLAS MAL DE MI PADRE!

Los dos varones retrocedieron: Scor hacia la puerta, sin intención de escapar, y Draco se sentó, y retrocedió hasta más no poder.

Ninguno de los chicos lo sabía, pero en ese momento tuvo una expresión similar que su padre le dio a Lucius Malfoy... Era como ver al mismísimo Lord Voldermort. Eli fue la única que se dio cuenta, así que se tranquilizó, y más calmada, prosiguió:

\- Perdón, y sobre su reputación, no te preocupes: convencí a los Weasley que nunca hablaran de eso. - hasta ahí llegó la calma, ahora venía su mirada amenazante - Y con respecto a mi padre o cualquier muggle, si vuelvo a escuchar de ti algo malo en contra de ellos, no respondo por lo que haga.

Scorpius, un poco nervioso por a ver a Eli así, agregó:

\- Ni siquiera los gemelos hablarán. Saben bien que si hablan, tu padre podría hechizarlos.

Draco estuvo refleccionando, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo, ya que la puerta se abrió y Alpheus se asomó, preocupado:

\- ¡¿Han visto a Potter?!

* * *

Gohan seguía buscando sin éxito. Por más que buscaba, no encontraba rastro de Harry. Necesitaba ayuda, alguien, algo, lo que sea. En ese momento se topó con...

\- ¡Hermione!

\- Buenos días, Gohan. ¿Sabes que es de buena educación saludar primero?

Esa era Hermione, la típica niña sabelotodo y mandona. Así la querían sus amigos. Pero en ese momento, esos aspecto no importaban para Gohan, ni tampoco para Hermione, quien estaban igual de preocupada.

\- ¿Has visto a Harry?

\- No, se supone que llegó con los Weasley. He buscado por casi todos los vagones, pero no lo he encontrado.

\- Vaya, vaya. - se burló Draco, rodeado por sus dos matones, Crabbe y Goyle. Decidió meterse en la conversación. - Veo que la sabelotodo ha sido abandonada.

\- ¡Cállate, Malfoy! - le respondió Hermione.

Gohan la hubiera defendido, pero estaba más concentrado viendo por la ventana.

\- ¡No peleen que estamos buscando a Harry! - Eli acababa de llegar, junto con Scor y Alpheus.

\- Ustedes lo están buscando. - dijo Draco - Yo estoy confirmando que ha perdido el tren.

Hermione lo miró amenazante. Crabbe dio un paso al frente en respuesta a la mirada, pero antes de poder hacer algo, Alpheus lo agarró fuerte del brazo.

\- Ni se te ocurra.

Antes que pudiera comenzar alguna pelea o discusión, Gohan, quien durante ese tiempo parecía estar contemplando la nada,, tocó el hombro de Draco para atraer su atención.

\- ¿Draco?

\- ¿Qué pasa, Gohan? - preguntó un tanto irritado.

\- ¿Se puede encantar un auto para que vuele?

\- Sí, pero es ilegal. - le parecía una pregunta estúpida - ¿Por qué lo pregunt...? - poco a poco su voz perdió el volumen, pues al igual que Gohan, se concentró en lo que había fuera.

Todos notaron el comportamiento de Draco, y miraron por la ventana. No había espacio para todos, pero al menos cada uno vio algo. Scor, Eli y Goyle, quienes apenas pudieron ver algo, se fueron al compartimento contiguo y se acercaron a la ventana, ignorando a las cuatro niñas que ya estaban allí, incluyendo Ginny y una chica de ojos saltones.

Se quedaron mirando el auto volador. Todos forzaron su vista un poco para averiguar quien era el tonto que conducía y terminaría en la cárcel.

Alpheus puso sus ojos como platos al ver quienes eran y preguntó:

\- ¿No son Weasley y Potter?

\- ¡HARRY! - gritó Hermione.

\- ¡Woojojo! - se emocionó Draco. Parecía como si Navidad hubiera llegado antes. - ¡Están en serio problemas!

\- Será un milagro si no los expulsan. - se lamentó Scorpius por los chicos.

\- ¡JAJAJAJA! - Draco se rió, al igual que Crabe y Goyle.

\- Con su suerte, no lo expulsarán. - Gohan trató de animar a algunos.

\- De todas formas terminará muy mal. - ahora Eli se lamentaba.

\- ¡Oigan todos! - Daco salió rápido del compartimento y empezó a comunicar a todos - ¡Miren por la ventana! ¡Van a expulsar a Potter!

Los primeros en acercarse fueron los Slytherin, y el resto los siguieron. Todos los pasajeros se encontraban ahora en un sólo lado de los vagones, mientras que los prefectos trataban de hacer que todos volvieran a sus asientos.

\- Espero que tengamos compañeros de castigo.

Al menos Alpheus veía el lado bueno.

Lo único bueno de todo ese desastre fue que ahora los chicos se encontraban de mejor humor y las peleas quedaron olvidadas... por ahora.

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo: La nueva entrenadora_


	7. La nueva entrenadora

**_La nueva entrenadora_**

* * *

Para suerte, mala o buena dependiendo de la persona, Harry y Ron se libraron de ser expulsados, pero quedaron advertidos que si volvieran a cometer otra falta, serían los primeros en volver a sus hogares. Eso que en su aterrizaje, dañaron un antiguo ejemplar de sauce boxeador, o más bien el sauce los daño a ellos, destrozó el carro y rompió la varita de Weasley

Eso mejoró el humor de Draco. A eso se sumó cada uno de los factores que hicieron que Harry se molestará más por su fama.

Parecía que el destino decidió que el castigono sría suficiente, pues ahora debía soportar a un fanático. Colin Creevey era un alumno de primer año, hijo de muggles, un chico pequeño de pelo castaño claro y ojos marrones. Siempre estaba con su cámara mágica acosando a Harry, pidiéndole tomarse una foto con él o que le diera un autógrafo.

Draco había aprovechado uno de esos momentos para avergonzar a Potter, aunque no salió tan bien parado como esperaba.

El otro factor en contra de Harry fue alguien cuyo nombre sería sinónimo de fraude: el profesor Gilderoy Lockhart. Tal como se esperaba, el hombre no sabía nada sobre "Defensa contra las artes oscuras"... Pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera sabía el significado de alguna de esas cinco palabras. El muy inepto tuvo labrillante idea de liberar duendecillos de Cornualles y poner a prueba a los alumnos mandándolos a atraparlos. El muy idiota ni siquiera sabía que hacer para atraparlos y por eso perdió su varita. Fue anécdota divertida par los Slytherin.

Pero lo importante no era que fuese mal profesor, sino que lo único que sabía hacer era "ser famoso" y llamar la atención. Cuando podía, trataba de estar con Harry y darle consejos sobre lo que debe hacer un famoso.

Los momentos vergonzosos de Harry fueron un deleite para Draco y los demás Slytherin. Incluso Alpheus no podía evitar reírse. Eso fue hasta que a él y a Gohan le volvieran a mandar libros muggle y les tomaran los exámenes, al igual que Scorpius, Sandy y Eli , aunque para los dos últimos sus padres no hacían tanto espectáculo.

Harry no era el único que la pasaba mal. Ron Weasley vivió el hasta ahora peor momento de su vida cuando su madre le envió un howler, reprochándole por haber tomado el auto y haberse dejado ver, y cómo ahora su padre estaba siendo investigado.

Para la suerte del Ministerio, Livius Leblanc se ofreció a cubrir el incidente, afirmando a la prensa muggle que lo que vieron fue una de las pruebas para poder sacar al mercado brtánico los primeros carros voladores. Industrias Leblanc estaba desarrollando el producto, así que la declaración no estaba fuera de la realidad. Y pensar de luego de la entrevista las acciones subieron y el público mostró su deseo de poder comprar ese auto.

Fuera de eso, nada extraordinario pasó, sino hasta el día de las audiciones para los equipos de quidditch.

* * *

\- Todo olvidado. Además, necesito que presiones más al equipo, en especial si va a haber un novato.

Eso dijo Marcus Flint a Scorpius antes de comenzar con las audiciones. No era que en realidad lo hubiera perdonado, pero nunca admitiría que él era el verdadero capitán del equipo. Fue gracias a sus entrenamiento que rayaban en la tortura que pudieron ganar la copa sin problemas. De hecho ganaron por un margen enorme. Como todos comentaban, no fuero partidos, fueron masacres deportivas. En esos partidos, la esperanza no era lo último que el equipo rival perdía; era lo único que le quedaba, y al poco tiempo se daban cuenta que nada tenían.

Ahora estaban en las audiciones: el momento más esperado para los Slytherin, la oportunidad de destronar a los titulares y tomar uno de los anhelados puestos. así fue hasta el anterior año, cuando Scor aún no entrenaba al equipo. Ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes, excepto por los comentarios de quienes evaluaban a los candidatos:

\- ¡No tienen talento!

\- ¡Largo!

\- ¡Siguiente!

Todo el equipo evaluaba. Los únicos que no tenían voto para tomar la decisión eran los jugadores quienes podían ser reemplazado. Si evaluaban a un candidato a golpeador, los golpeadores titulares no podían objetar; Si era un candidato a cazador, los cazadores titulares no tenían voto; y así respectivamente con los demás puestos No obstante, tomaban en cuenta sus opiniones para determinar si serían buenos jugadores, y si podían jugar en equipo (eso le importaba poco a Flint).

\- Otro que muerde el polvo.

Estaban evaluando para el último puesto, el de buscador, y este candidato era el penúltimo. Hasta ahora todos resultaron decepcionante, y dado que era el puesto de Terrence Higgs el que estaba en juego, el chico se deleitaba con el fracaso ajeno.

\- Los novatos no son como antes. - comentó Amy Bletchley - Tendrán que entrenar por unos años para poder jugar bien.

¿Cómo se le ocurría decir es si fue sólo gracias a Scor que ingresó al equipo? Aunque eso ya no importaba, ya que se había convertido en la mejor guardiana del Slytherin, y la única mujer del equipo.

\- Mira, Higgs, - le dijo Lucian Boyle, el segundo golpeador, señalando con la mirada a un rubio pálido de segundo año - el último que quiere reemplazarte. El hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

\- He oído que es bueno, - el comentario le extrañó a todos los que pudieron escuchar - pero Hooch lo regañaba por cometer errores de principiantes. - eso era más propio de él, en especial la risa burlona. - Seguiré en mi puesto.

Draco se acercó a los titulares, con aire de triunfo, y un tanto soberbio. Scor lo notó, pero optó por actuar como si no lo hubiera visto.

\- Nunca te he visto jugar. - dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa - Espero que lo hagas bien.

\- Sí, sí. - interrumpió Marcus Flint - Escucha Malfoy, aquí para entrar al equipo necesitas la aprobación de todos. Si uno no quiere, espera al siguiente año.

\- Lo sé, - contestó un triunfante Draco - es por eso que me tomé la molestia de dar un donativo al equipo.

Un elfo doméstico se acercó, llevando mediante un hechizo levitador cinco escobas negras y relucientes. Inmediatamente todos las reconocieron, eran Nimbus 2001, el último y mejor modelo de la compañía Nimbus. A parte de Gohan Scor y Alph, Terrence Higgs era el único que se mantenía serio, pues veía lo que realmente estaba sucediendo:

\- ¡Oye! ¡No aceptamos sobornos!

\- Esto no es un soborno. - "aclaró" Draco - Es una generosa donación para el equipo de mi Casa.

Los demás miembros se acercaron a su nuevo equipamiento. Era increíble, con esas escobas nadie los detendría. Observaron y tocaron las escobas. Sintieron cada centímetro de ellas. Incluso Scorpius tomó una y comenzóa observarla a detalle. Higgs se sentía traicionado y decepcionado: Esperaba que al menos Scor se mantuviera imparcial.

Marcus, fascinado por la escoba, tomó una decisión:

\- Creo que las audiciones...

\- ...no han terminado. - lo interrumpió Scorpius, quien seguía analizado la escoba.

Todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco, hasta que comenzó a explicar, dirigiéndose a Draco. Parecía decepcionado de su primo.

\- Primero, Gohan, Alpheus y yo - señaló a sus dos amigos - no necesitamos estas escobas. Las nuestras son versiones mejoradas de las del anterior año o las mejoraron, además de ser únicas en su tipo. - luego, sus ojos seposaron en la escoba, la cual continuaba examinando - E incluso si no fuera así, estas escobas no son tan buenas como las pintan.

Todos lo miraron con los ojos bien abiertos, con una expresión como si miraran a un hereje.

\- ¿Qué dices? - exclamó Draco - Son las mejores del mercado.

\- Eso es lo que quieren hacer creer. - los ojos se Scor se mantenía en la escoba, al igual que sus manos - Aunque son más rápidas que el modelo 2000, el problema de equilibrio no ha sido lo suficientemente mejorado. - para demostrar su punto extendió su dedo índice y colocó sobre este la escoba, en un punto donde se sabía debía estar el centro o el eje. Ver que la escoba se inclinaba y caía era prueba suficiente. - Además, para varios jugadores profesionales, ha sido difícil maniobrarla. Prácticamente deberemos perder las tres semanas del entrenamiento en aprender a controlarlas. - dicho esto, se dirigió a Draco y al equipo - El nombre de la marca no lo es todo. La compañía de mi padre está a punto de sacar al mercado cuatro escobas, especializadas para cada una de las cuatro posiciones. Todas fáciles de maniobrar, pero no voy a regalarlas sólo para impresionar.

La revelación desanimó a todos. No podían perder tanto tiempo sólo para volver a aprender a volar en una escoba.

\- No obstante, -agregó Scor - confío en las capacidades del equipo, cada uno que las necesite, podrá aprender a usar esas cuatro escobas sin ningún problema.

Por un momento, Scor u Marcus intercambiaron miradas. Marcus conocía lo suficiente a Scorpius como para saber que no mentía, pero no significaba que no podían aprovechar esa oportunidad. Era el turno de capitán para hablar:

\- La pregunta no es si ellos son capaces, sino si tú lo eres. - retó a Draco, quien no esperaba ese cambio en su contra.

Todos eran Slytherin. Eran astutos, y Terrrence aprovecharía el momento:

\- Tomaremos las escobas. Después de todo es una donación, y todos aquí podemos dar testimonio.

Dicho esto, Terrece se acercó lentamente a Draco, llevando un snitch e su mano. Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetro de él, soltó la pelota dorada. Los ojos de Draco seguían a la snitch.

\- Mírame. - le ordenó Terrence y obedeció. Higgs mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa y una postura intimidante, que había prendido del capitán- Tienes u minuto y tres segundos para atrapar la snitch, es mi récord; eso si usas una de las viejas escobas. Pero como vas a usar tu nueva y reluciente Nimbus 2001, la cual debes aprender a manejar en este mismo instante, solo tienes la mitad del tiempo. No te preocupes, seremos flexibles si te demoras 34 segundos.

Todo fue una distracción. La snitch había sido perdida de vista, y una vez se montara en la escoba, Draco tendría 31 segundos para atrapar la snitch. Había esperado que el soborno fuera suficiente, pero no contaba con Scorpius, quien por se hijo de Livus Leblanc, tenía un conocimiento que nadie más sabía sobre las escobas. Ahoar sólo dependía de su habilidad.

Cogió la escoba y voló lo más alto que pudo para poder divisar la snitch.

\- ¿Crees que lo logre? - preguntó Gohan a Terrence

\- No.

Pese a la respuesta, Gohan conocía a su amigo, y sabía que tenía una oportunidad.

Cuando llegó a la altura deseada, tuvo problemas para controlar la escoba, pero lo solucionó rápidamente. Scorpius tenía razón.

\- Tres segundos y ya se percató de las fallas. comentó Alpheus.

Aunque Higgs no opinaba lo mismo:

\- Fue suerte.

\- Puedes ser, pero eso importa. - comentó Amy.

Le tomó algo de tiempo, pero logró divisar la snitch, se dirigió a toda velocidad, dispuesto a obtener el puesto por sí mismo.

\- No es Potter, pero no lo hace mal. - dijo Scorpius.

Incomodaba a muchos que Scor fuera tan honesto, pero nadie podía decir que exageraba.

Draco estaba cerca del suelo. La snitch no estaba lo suficientemente cerca y estaba dirigiéndose hacia una de las paredes. La única oportunidad que tenía era adivinar adónde se dirigiría para poder adelantar en el momento justo.

\- Tres... dos... un...

¡IZQUIERDA! Gracias a su suerte y a la rapidez de la Nimbus 2001, Draco logró atrapar la snitch justo a tiempo. Ya nadie, ni Higgs, podía ipedirle su entrada al equipo.

\- ¡Lo hizo! - exclamó Gohan.

\- Felicidades. - le dijo Alpheus.

\- Aún no celebren. - Marcus arruinó el momento. Se dirigió a todos los miembros el equipo y preguntó - ¿Quién está a favor de aceptarlo en el equipo?

El voto fue unánime... excepto por...

\- ¡En serio! - Terrence Higgs estaba furioso.

\- Terrence, no lo tomes a mal.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Esperaba eso de cualquiera menos de Scorpius. Esos desgraciados se dejaron comprar por el regalo del papi de Draco. Maldito mocoso, ¡cómo se atrevía a despojarlo del lugar por el que tanto trabajó! Ese niñato sólo tuvo suerte... Bueno no podía negar ni su talento ni su suerte, ni tampoco podía negar que fue él a quien se le ocurrió el reto. Aún así, él había trabajado mucho. En ese momento, se le ocurrió soltar todo el veneno.

\- ¿Saben qué? Espero que pierdan, para que vean que no importa el entrenamiento...

Entrena...miento. Entrenamiento. ¡Entrenamiento! No sólo había trabajado, sino que también tuvo que someterse a esa tortura que Scor tenía el descaro de llamar entrenamiento. Terrence se sometió y logró convertirse en uno de los mejores buscadores en la historia de Slytherin. Entrenar a Draco requeriría de mucho tiempo. El tiempo que debían prepararse, ahora sería desperdiciado en Draco. Ese niño tendría que sufrir la tortura en lugar de él...

Fue entonces que vio todo claro, y esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad.

Eso fue muy preocupante para todos. Boyle se acercó a su compañero, para averiguar que le pasaba. Cryó por un momento que tendría un ataque de locura.

\- ¿Higgs?

\- ¡SOY LIBRE! - el grito de libertad asustó a todos, en especial a Lucian, quien al estar más cerca, se sobresaltó y cayó sentado en el gras - ¡SOY LIBRE DE ESA TORTURA A LA QUE LLAMAN ENTRENAMIENTO! - el loco empezó a bailar en el campo y abrazar a sus excompañeros de equipo - ¡SOY LIBRE! ¡SOY LIBRE! - cuando iba a abrazar a Draco se detuvo. Lo señaló con su dedo índice y se rió de él - ¡Jajaja! ¡No durarás ni un día ¡!Jajajaja!

Dicho esto, salió corriendo y bailando, como si estuviera en el musical de la Novicia Rebelde.

\- ¡No te dije que no estarías con los suplentes! - Flint habló muy tarde. Terrence, ya lejos, optó por no hacerle caso, y corrió más rápido, hasta que lo perdieron de vista.

Amy aguantaba la risa, mientras el resto estaba estupefacto; excepto por Scor, quien parecía más bien insultado.

\- Nos abandonó. - dijo Gohan.

\- ¡Mi entrenamiento no es tan malo! - dijo Scorpius, viendo hacia donde se fue Higgs.

\- Tiene razón. - aparentemente Lucian Boyle lo defendió - ¡Es peor! - hasta ahí llegó la defensa.

Amy no aguantó más y se rió, primero de la sitación y luego de Draco:

\- ¡Entrenen al suplente! ¡Este chico ni no saldrá vivo!

Si en ese momento los demás se hubieran fijado en Draco, verían su confusión y miedo.

Su estado emocional no empeoró cuando Alpheus se acercó y le dijo al oído:

\- ¡En lo que te has metido!

* * *

Con urgencia, el equipo necesitaba tiempo para entrenar al nuevo buscador. Cuando tuvieron la primera oportunidad, Marcus Flint se acercó al profesor Snape para pedir su ayuda. No se la negó:

\- Su situación es diferente. No me negarán que ustedes lo necesitan más.

Una nota y su firma bastarían para poder usar la cancha.

El equipo se estaba dirigiendo al estadio, cuando Gohan recordó algo:

\- ¿Hoy los Griffindor no reservaron la cancha?

\- Esa es la mejor parte. - respondió Flint. Era obvio que quería fastidiar a los Griffindor, e incitarlos a iniciar una pelea.

Todos se sentaron en la primera fila, como ordenó Flint. Los rojo y dorado estaban practicando, volando en sus escobas. Esperaba que los leones los vieran en cualquier momento, y Oliver Wood, el capitán del equipo de los leones, enojado, se dirigiera a ellos. Como era de esperarse, cuando uno de los gemelos Weasley advirtió a Wood, éste se dirigió velozmente hacia el suelo. Debido al enojo aterrizó más bruscamente de lo que habría querido y al desmontar se tambaleó un poco. Harry, Fred y George lo siguieron.

\- Flint, - gritó Wood al capitán del equipo de Slytherin - es nuestro turno de entrenamiento. Nos hemos levantado temprano. ¡Así que ya puenden largarse!

Marcus Flint aún era más corpulento que Wood. Con una expresión de astucia digna de un trol, replicó:

\- Hay bastante sitio para todos, Wood.

Angelina, Alicia y Katie también se habían acercado. La mitad del equipo de Slytherin miraba burlonamente a Wood.

\- ¡Pero yo he reservado el campo! - dijo Wood, escupiendo la rabia. - ¡Lo he reservado!

\- ¡Ah!, - dijo Flint - pero nosotros traemos una hoja firmada por el profesor Snape. "Yo, el profesor S. Snape, concedo permiso al equipo de Slytherin para entrenar hoy en el campo de quidditch debido a su necesidad de dar entrenamiento al nuevo buscador."

\- ¿Tienes un buscador nuevo? - preguntó Wood, preocupado - ¿Quién es?

Detrás de los seis jugadores, apareció Draco Malfoy, quien sonreía con su cara pálida y afilada.

\- ¿No eres tú el hijo de Lucius Malfoy? - preguntó Fred, mirando a Malfoy con desagrado.

\- Es curioso que menciones al padre de Malfoy. - dijo Flint, mientras el conjunto de Slytherin sonreía aún más. - Déjame que te enseñe el generoso regalo que ha hecho al equipo de Slytherin.

\- Donación - Gohan lo corigió, auqnue no le hizo caso.

Los cuatro jugadores presentaron sus escobas. Cuatro mangos muy pulidos, completamente nuevos, y siete placas de oro que decían "Nimbus 2.001" brillaron ante las narices de los de Gryffindor al temprano sol de la mañana.

\- Ultimísimo modelo. Salió el mes pasado. - dijo Flint con un ademán de desprecio, quitando una mota de polvo del extremo de la suya - Creo que deja muy atrás la vieja serie 2.000. En cuanto a las viejas Barredoras, - sonrió mirando desdeñosamente a Fred y George, que sujetaban sendas Barredora 5 - mejor que las utilicéis para borrar la pizarra.

Durante un momento, a ningún jugador de Gryffindor se le ocurrió qué decir. Malfoy sonreía con tantas ganas que tenía los ojos casi cerrados.

\- Mira. - dijo Flint - Invaden el campo.

Ron y Hermione cruzaban el césped para enterarse de qué pasaba.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? - preguntó Ron a Harry - ¿Por qué no juegan? ¿Y qué está haciendo ése aquí?

Miraba a Malfoy, vestido con su túnica del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin.

\- Soy el nuevo buscador de Slytherin, Weasley. - dijo Malfoy, con petulancia - Estamos admirando las escobas que mi padre ha comprado para todo el equipo.

Ron miró boquiabierto las cuatro soberbias escobas que tenía delante.

\- Son buenas, ¿eh? - dijo Malfoy con sorna - Pero quizás el equipo de Gryffindor pueda conseguir oro y comprar también escobas nuevas. Podríais subastar las Barredora 5. Cualquier museo pujaría por ellas.

El equipo de Slytherin estalló de risa.

\- Pero en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie ha tenido que comprar su acceso. - observó Hermione agudamente - Todos entraron por su valía.

Del rostro de Malfoy se borró su mirada petulante.

\- Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, asquerosa _sangre sucia_. - espetó él.

Gohan y Harry comprendieron enseguida que lo que había dicho Malfoy era algo realmente grave, porque sus palabras provocaron de repente una reacción tumultuosa. Flint tuvo que ponerse rápidamente delante de Malfoy para evitar que Fred y George saltaran sobre él. Alicia gritó "¡Cómo te atreves!", y Ron se metió la mano en la túnica y, sacando su varita mágica, amenazó "¡Pagarás por esto, Malfoy!", y sacando la varita por debajo del brazo de Flint, la dirigió al rostro de Malfoy.

Gohan reaccionó rápido y jaló a Draco para que salga de la trayectoria del hechizo, aunque no era necesario.

Un estruendo resonó en todo el estadio, y del extremo roto de la varita de Ron surgió un rayo de luz verde que, dándole en el estómago de su dueño, lo derribó sobre el césped.

\- ¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¿Estás bien? - chilló Hermione.

Lo que vieron a continuación no debió ser sorpresa. Durante las clases, debido a que su varita estaba rota, Ron tuvo muchas dificultades para hacer magia, incluso para el hechizo más sencillo. Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ninguna palabra. Por el contrario, emitió un tremendo eructo y le salieron de la boca varias babosas que le cayeron en el regazo.

Del equipo de Slytherin, Gohan, Scor y Alpheus no se partían de risa. Bueno, Alpheus se rió un poco. Flint se desternillaba, apoyado en su escoba nueva. Malfoy, a cuatro patas, golpeaba el suelo con el puño. Los de Gryffindor rodeaban a Ron, que seguía vomitando babosas grandes y brillantes. Nadie se atrevía a tocarlo.

\- Lo mejor es que lo llevemos a la cabaña de Hagrid, que está más cerca. - dijo Harry a Hermione, quien asintió valerosamente, y entre los dos cogieron a Ron por los brazos.

\- ¡DISCÚLPATE!

Antes que pudieran irse a buscar ayuda para su amigo, una voz familiar captó su atención. Elisha Crawford, quien había llegado poco antes del enfrentamiento, vio y escuchó todo. Se dirigió a Draco, quien se acababa de levante y recuperado su compostura. Era hora de cumplir con su palabra.

\- No tengo nada de qué disculparme. Sólo dije la verdad.

Draco estaba enojado. La pelea había vuelto a empezar.

Los tres jóvenes guerreros comprendían la situación mejor que nadie, y a qué podía llegar. Debían detenerlos y tranquilizarlos.

\- Tranquilícense, todos somos amigos.

Gohan articulaba con sus labios "Disculpate", pero para Eli y Draco era como si ellos no existiera ninguno de los tres.

\- Discúlpate ahora. - dijo furiosa y entre dientes.

\- ¿O qué? ¿Me vas a obligar? Yo solo digo lo que es: un asquerosa sangre su...

Y eso dijo Draco antes que su mundo se volviera oscuro.

* * *

Poco a poco, Draco recuperó la conciencia, pero aun no sabía que había sucedido. ¿Por qué todo estaba oscura? Escuchó un eco lejano; y luz y manchas de colores comenzaron a aparecer.

\- Pobre, parece un tomate.

\- Lo bueno es que su piel ganó algo de color, aunque sea por unos minutos.

\- ¡Tu amiga es una animal!

\- Por eso traté de detenerlos.

\- ¡Nunca vi a alguien cachetear así!

\- ¡Eso no fue una cachetada...!

Las manchas empezaron a tener mayor definición y al final pudo distinguir a sus compañeros de equipo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¡Ahhh! - el cuerpo de Draco estaba algo adolorido, y su mejilla izquierda se sentía extraña.

\- Al fin despertaste. - lo saludó Lucian.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Eli. - Gohan, Scor y Aplph respondieron al mismo tiempo.

El pálido chico trató de recordar, pero todo era borroso. Lo último que podía recordar era e furioso rostro de Eli. Entonces recordó la discusión y empezó a especular.

\- ¿Qué me hizo?

-Pues...

Scor no sabía como explicarlo sin que Draco se enojara con El, así que Alpheus decidió actuar y ser un poco más directo.

\- Mira y llora. - Alph le entregó un fotografía mágica a Draco - Así quedaste después de la cachetada.

\- No te preocupes, - habló Gohan antes que su amigo pudiera verla - la señora Pomfrey ya te curó.

Draco miró a sus amigos primero, y notó que Alpheus tenía la cámara del chico Creevey. Era obvio que tuvo que quitarle su cámara y las fotos antes que hiciera algo con ellas. Posiblemente estuvo varias horas horas inconsciente.

Se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado cuando vio que la foto no se movía. Revelar fotos sin darles movimiento no era muy difícul. En unos segundos se hacía, así que Alph tomó la cámara inmediatamente después que Draco cayera inconsciente. Pero eso no era lo importante.

Malfoy estaba avergonzado y escandalizado. En la foto la mitad de su cara parecía un tomate. Tenía que acusar a Eli para que recibiera castigo.

\- ¿Dónde está Flint?

Todo el equipo señaló la cama de a lado. La respuesta para Draco no era la esperada. El capitán se encontraba echado en cama. Tenía unos rasguños en los hombros y brazos ( la mitad superior de su cuerpo estaba descubierta). Tenía la mirada fija en el techo, como si no pudiera mover sus ojos, y su respiración más parecía un gemido ahogado.

Eso no lo esperaba. ¿Acaso Eli le hizo eso a alguien que debía pesar el doble que ella? ¿Y qué fue exactamente lo que le hicieron a él? Esas preguntas, de una u otra forma, ya las había dicho antes, así que su primo decidió responderle.

\- Te cuento lo que sucedió y responderé las dos preguntas, pero tranquilízate.

* * *

 _\- ¿O qué? ¿Me vas a obligar? Yo solo digo lo que es: un asquerosa sangre su..._

 _Eli, al ser humana, no debía tener problemas controlando su fuerza. Pero una cosa era su fuerza y otra muy diferente era su temperamento. Aunque trató de controlarse, le dio a Draco una potente cachetada. Parecía como una raqueta de tenis golpeando la pelota y dándole efecto al tiro; porque Draco no sólo salió disparado po metros como muñeco de trato, sino que su cuerpo giraba, como su la cachetada fuera un tiro con efecto._

 _Medio rostro del chico quedó hinchado y rojo._

 _Durante todo el momento, desde el golpe hasta el aterrizaje, tres jugadores notaron el flash de una cámara que no era la de Creevey_

 _Amy, Gohan y Scor voltearon para ver hacia las gradas, de donde provenía la voz. Colin no era el único tomando fotos. Terrence Higgs también lo estuvo haciendo, para tener un recuerdo del primer entrenamento (tortura) de Malfoy. A parte de ellos, nadie se dio cuenta que había tomado varias fotos._

 _La única defensa del exbuscador fue:_

 _\- ¡Es una monstruo!_

 _Eso hizo reaccionar a Gohan, quien se acercó a su amiga._

 _\- Eli, tranquilízate, por favor._

 _\- No se te ocurra defenderlo._

 _Su mirada asesina lo hizo retroceder, al igual que a todos los demás de Slytherin, pero recuperó pronto su valor. ¡Tenía que!_

 _\- No lo defiendo, sólo digo que con cuatro castigados basta._

 _Tenía razón, con cuatro cumpliendo castigo bastaba. Eli se tranquilizó un poco, aunque seguía enojada. Se hubiera tranquilizado más y olvidado todo de no ser por un furioso Marcus Flint, quien se acercó rápidamente a ella._

 _\- ¡Oye! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a nuestro buscador?!_

 _\- Flint, por favor._

 _\- Hazte a un lado._

 _Gohan había tratado de detenerlo, pero el capitán lo hizo a un lado, y ahora estaba frente a frente con la chica._

 _Gohan quería evitar peleas innecesarias, pero Alpheus lo detuvo._

 _\- Él se lo está buscando._

 _Voltearon a ver a Scor, y él con un gesto mostró su aprobación. ¿Flint quería aprender por las malas?, así aprendería._

 _\- ¡Me atrevo porque insultó a mi amiga!_

 _\- ¡A esa sangre ...!_

 _Y se repitió la historia._

* * *

\- Lo levantó como si fuera una pluma.

\- En peleas mugle, creo que llaman a ese movimiento Powerbomb o Bombazo. - habló Alpheus en respuesta al comentario de Boyle.

\- ¡Es una animal! - criticó Amy Bletchley.

De haber estado Elisha ahí, ese comentario no hubiera sido el más sensato, así que Gohan se acercó a su compañera y le dijo:

\- Que no te escuche porque serás la próxima víctima. Y no es que sea fuerte, es que conoce la técnica.

\- ¡Tiene que ser castigada! - Draco habló - Debemos decírselo a...

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Todos voletaron hacia Flint, quien giró su cabeza bruscamente hacias Draco y lo señalaba con el dedo. Su expresión era amenazante, y hubiera tenido mayor efecto de no ser porque volvió a gemir de dolor. Tuvo que volver a su posición inicial.

A Alpheus le hizo mucha gracia la escena:

\- Creo que lo que Flint quiere decir es: No cuenten a nadie que una mocosa de 12 años me usó como saco para golpear... o en su caso, como muñeco de trapo.

Todos aguantaron la risa, pero eso poco le importaba al capitán:

\- ¡Esos idiotas se salieron con la suya!

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? - preguntó Draco.

\- Tuvimos que dejarles usar estadio para la práctica.

Amy no tuvo que decir más, con dos jugadores inconscientes, no valía la pena entrenar, al final tuvieron que posponer el entrenamiento para el día siguiente.

\- Y lo peor de todo es que Wood no está con ellos. - agregó Scorpius.

A Draco tendrían que darle otra explicación.

* * *

\- ¡Wood, ten algo de dignidad y suelta mi pierna!

\- No hasta que acepte.

La escena era hilarante y vergonzosa. Elisha estaba tratando de librarse del capitán de Gryffindor, quien se aferra sus manos con todas sus fuerzas a una de las piernas de la chica. Elisha hacía lo posible para librarse de él, incluso agitó su pierna con fuerza, sin mucho éxito.

Tratando de liberarse, arrastró a Wood por todo el camino. Todos los alumnos presentes los miraban.

\- ¡Por favor! - Oliver aprovechó la oportunidad. La agarró de la mano y trató de levantarse. Al ser jalado de nuevo, tropezó y ahora estaba con una pierna arrodillada. - ¡Te pido que aceptes mi propuesta!

Eli se enrojeció, mucho más que el pelo de los Weasley.

\- Nos estás humillando, parece que me estás proponiendo matrimonio. - gritó.

Grave error: ahora todos estaban observándolos y cuchicheando.

Wood vio la posición en la que se econtraba y se paró de golpe, al mismo tiempo que soltó la mano de Eli.

Esa era su oportunidad para huir, pero Wood la agarró del brazo e impidió su escape. El chico podía hacer cualquier cosa por el quidditch, incluso ser más rápido que una luchadora experta

\- Te lo pido, por favor.

\- Ten un poco de dignidad y suéltame, que parece una escena cliché de una novela romántica.

\- ¡No me importa! - gritó Wood.

No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo diablos se había metido en semejante embrollo?

* * *

 _\- ¿Alguien quiere decir algún otro insulto?_

 _Los Slytherin que seguían de pie negaron con rápidos movimientos de la cabeza. Nadie quería terminar como sus dos miembros caídos._

 _Con eso la pelea terminó, y Eli se retiró._

 _Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos Gohan habló, sin saber que Elsha podía escucharlo:_

 _\- ¡Y pensar que con ese brazo lanza la quaffle o batea la bludger!_

 _Por un moment, se pudo jurar que las orejas de Oliver Wood giraron como periscopio en dirección a Gohan, y luego volteó hacia el híbrido._

 _-_ _¿Qué quieren decir con eso?_

 _\- Ella es buena jugando quidditch. De hecho es la única que nos puede igualar._

 _Muy tarde Scor y Alph reaccionaron. Lo agarraron y le cubrieron la boca._

 _\- ¡Cállate que no la queremos con el enemigo! - Alpheus le dij en voz baja para que nadie lo escuchara.7_

 _Pero teniendo como incentivo el quidditch, parecía que Wood desarrollaba capacidades sobrehumanas, incluso un superoído que le permitió escuchar todo._

 _No perdió el tiempo, y fue corriendo en busca de Eli, quien tras haber escuchado y haber sentido el ki de Wood, corrió aun más rápido con él. Mala suerte para ella que en ese momento, el cuerpo de Wood desconocía sus propios límites._

* * *

\- ¡Maldito Gohan! - su amigo era increíblemente inocente, pero eso no era lo importante ahora, sino el fanático que llevaba arrastrando - ¡SUÉLTAME!

\- No hasta que te unas al equipo.

No pudo más. Sacudió su brazo como un látigo y se libero de Wood, quien cayó de cara al suelo.

Eli se agachó, y con una mirada seria le regañó:

\- No quiero que ninguno de los titulares pierda su puesto. Y si aceptara, terminaría haciendo todo el trabajo.

Lo último no lo iba a aceptar Wood. Búrlense de él, de su equipamiento, pero nunca de las habilidades de su equipo.

\- Eso no sucederá. Mi equipo es el mejor, y Slytherin tiene sólo tres jugadores decente. - ante lamirada escéptica de Eli tuvo que corregirse - De acuerdo, más que decentes. A diferencia del resto, mi equipo puede con todo, incluso con cualquiera que sea el entrenamiento de Leblanc.

\- ¿Dijiste que podrían con ese entrenamiento? - luego de la pregunta retórica, Eli se rió un poco, y de forma burlona y soberbia - Los haría escupir sangre.

\- Mi equipo puede con eso y más.

Para cuando dijo eso, los gemelos Weasley, quienes se ofrecieron para buscar al capitán, ya habían llegado. Habían escuchado todo.

Los entrenamientos de Scorpius, aunque desconocidos, se volvieron legendarios en Hogwarts; en especial después que uno de los miembros, tan cansado que parecía medio muerto, susurró que por favor lo mataran y lo libraran. A eso se suma que hace unos días, Terrence Higgs estuvo bailando po todo el colegio cantando "¡SOY LIBRE!". Ahora que lo meditaban en ello, ya entendían a que se refería.

Si esta chica era la mitad de sanguinaria que Scor, entoces estarían en problemas. Debían impedirlo.

Los pelirrojos agarraron a Wood de sus brazos y lo leantaron para llevárselo.

\- Pobre, no sabe lo que dice

\- Volvamos a la práctica.

\- ¡Mi equipo puede con lo que sea!

Los gemelos no pudieron dar siquiera un paso, por antes de poder hacerlo, ELi los agarró de los brazos. No permitiría que Fred y George se llevaran a Oliver.

Ese chico era muy terco, y su se lo llevaban, volvería peor que antes. Se le acababa de ocurrir a Eli una idea para satisfacer al capitán.

\- Muy bien, es un reto. Aceptaré tu propuesta, pero no seré jugadora. Seré la nueva entrenadora del equipo, y haré que te tragues tus palabras.

Era perfecto. Si soportaban, estaría en el equipo sin tener que jugar; y si fracasaban, posiblemente Griffindor perdería un partido por default, pero al menos Wood dejaría de molestarla.

Oliver se libró de los gemelos y estrechó la mano a Elisha, cerrando así el trato.

Antes esto, los gemelos no podían hacer más que resignarse.

\- ¡Oh, Merlín!

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería, un escalofrío recorrió la columna de tres jugadores, quien por ello se preguntaron mentalmente a sí mismos:

\- ¿Por qué siento como si algo terrible acabara de suceder?

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo: Aura asesina_


	8. Aura asesina

_**Aura asesina**_

* * *

Argus Filch era el celador de Hogwarts, trabajo que llegaba a odiar. Detestaba a los niños, estudiantes para ser más específico, y a veces odiaba a alguno de los profesores. Lo único bueno para él era los castigos. Era un hombre sádico, así que su único placer era el sufrimiento de a quienes odiaba. No había momento en que no patrullara los pasillos esperando encontrar a un infractor, con la esperanza de hacer que sufriera el peor castigo posible, aunque sus expectativas eran bajas debido a que el director era, según su parecer, demasiado suave.

No importaba si era de día o de noche, Filch estaba siempre vigilante, y para cubrir más terreno, tenía la ayuda de su confiable mascota, la Señora Norris. ¡Cuántos soñaban con darle una patada a esa gata y salir impunes!

Eran las primeras horas de la tarde, y para suerte de los Slytherin, habían acabado sus clases del día. La Señora Norris estaba en el séptimo piso, buscando alguno de esos niños mimados para que su amo pudiera castigarlos y enseñarles que el dinero de sus papis no les iba a sacar de apuros. Estuvo bastante tiempo mirando el techo. Estaba segura que había algo, pero no sabía qué.

Hubiera seguido así todo el día de no ser porque escuchó los gritos de su amo. Al parecer estaba tratando de capturar a su primera víctima, y su deber era ayudarle.

Ya lejos de ese pasillo, el techo se ondeó, como si fuera una cortina, la cabeza de Alpheus se asomó de la nada.

\- Gata asquerosa.

En cuatro puntos diferentes del techo, sucedió el mismo fenómeno, y aparecieron en esos lugares las cabezas de sus cuatro amigos. El techo volvió a ondearse, y en la superficie del techo aparecieron cinco capas elegantes de color gris, similares a la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, pero estas parecían un poco más gruesas y pesadas. Del techo, los cinco saltaron, y aterrizaron, sin que se emitiera ruido alguno. Cada uno llevaba una mochila.

\- No puedo creer que funcione. - dijo Gohan, sorprendido, a Scorpius - Esta nueva capa de camuflaje será un éxito.

\- Le escribiré a papá. - le respondió - Estará muy feliz, aunque conociéndolo, mantendrá en secreto su investigación durante un año antes de sacar la capa al mercado.

No había nadie en el séptimo piso, así que podían caminar sin problemas.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo del cuadro de Bárnabas el Chiflao, se quedaron mirando la pared frente al cuadro. Difícilmente se podía creer que allí había una habitación secreta, aunque tal vez estaba tan bien oculta que les costó un año a Eli y Scor encontrarla.

\- Entonces, - habló Alpheus - ¿sólo debemos pasar tres veces mientras pedimos por un lugar donde poder entrenar y que nadie nos descubra?

\- Sí, bastante fácil. - le contestó Elisha.

Pasaron tres veces y pidieron lo que había dicho Alpheus. La aparición de una gran puerta les hubiera sorprendido de no ser porque con todo lo que vivieron hasta ahora, nada podía impresionarlos, aunque eso no les impedía admirar la magia de la habitación.

\- ¡Es genial! - exclamó Eli.

La habitación era enorme, vacía, nada especial, y que podía ser alterada. Era perfecto, así podían adaptar la habitación para sus necesidad, y tal vez traer algún trofeo, decoración, o equipo de entrenamiento.

\- Creo que podemos mejorarla.

Dicho estó, la habitación cambió con el pensamiento de Gohan.

De las paredes, techo y piso, una pared comenzó a crecer, dividiendo la habitación en dos. Desde donde estaban, pudieron ver que la segunda habitación tomaba la forma de un domo, mientras la pared se cerraba, siendo una puerta en a esquina la única conexión.

Al mismo tiempo, en la primera habitación, muebles, mesas, cojines, estantes, libros y más comenzaron a aparecer, decorando la habitación. Era una sala para practicar y estudiar hechizos, de manera simple, o "normal" como lo consideraría el resto de los magos. Lo más magnífico de la habitación era una mueble, una besa con decoración bellísima, con elegantes tallados en forma e dragones. ra el lugar perfecto para colocar sus trofeos y recuerdos de sus peleas.

\- Ahora la habitación está dividida en dos. - habló Gohan - Aquí, podremos estudiar, descansar; o hacer unas pequeñas prácticas; mientras en el otro lado, podremos instalar el equipo para poder entrenar en serio.

Entraron a la segunda habitación y desempacaron. Varias cápsulas y componentes de un equipo portátil para que la electricidad funcionara en Hogwarts era el contenido de las mochilas. Era el equipo necesario para armar una cápsula de gravedad dentro del castillo.

Un trabajo así, en especial para unos niños,demoraría varios días para terminarlo. Sin embargo, había dos factores a considerar: primero, ellos sabían los que hacían; y segundo...

\- ¡Lo que puede hacerse con supervelocidad!

Cassandra tenía razón. Habían pasado unas hora, y aunque al principio el progreso fue lento, podían terminarlo todo antes de la hora permitida. Aunque dos de ellos, quienes habían perdido la noción del tiempo, debían haberlo terminado... ahora.

\- Chicos- dijo Eli a Alpheus y Gohan -, ¿no va a ser hora de su castigo?

Entonces lo chicos recordaron: hoy era el primer día de su castigo.

\- ¡AH! ¡Llegaremos tarde!

Salieron corriendo a buscar al señor Filch, con quien debían cumplir castigo, dejando a sus amigos trabajando.

Bueno, si no lo terminaban a tiempo, mañana podrían hacerlo.

* * *

\- No entiendo cómo te metiste en semejante lío.

Sólo dos seres tenían el lujo de recibir el respeto y aprecio de Filch: su gata y Gohan. Descubrir que Gohan había infringido las normas, en especial la de la entrada al Bosque Prohibido.

\- Sólo trataba de ayudar a un amigo.

\- Pues no valió la pena.

Gohan pensó un momento en lo que había hecho mientras limpiaba uno de los fregaderos de uno de los muchos baños del castillo, y sólo podía llegar a una conclusión.

\- No diría eso.

El castigo fue decidido apenas llegaron con Filch: Debían cada uno de los baños del castillo hasta el último fin de semana antes de Halloween.

Se enteraron también sobre los castigos de Ron y Harry: limpiar los trofeos y ayudar a responder la correspondencia de Lockhart, respectivamente. "¡Vaya derroche de saliva!" pensó Alpheus, quien no podía evitar imaginarse a su amigo lamiendo los sobres para sellarlos.

Otro pensamiento común entre Alpheus y Gohan era que nadie en su sano juicio quisiera estar en el lugar de Harry, incluso si tuviera que limpiar algún baño sin utensilios y con las manos desnudas luego que el lugar hubiera sido usado por un troll.

Aquellos pensamiento se interrumpieron por el sonido de una columna de agua, como de un geiser, que provenía del inodoro que estaba limpiando Alpheus. El chico había retrocedido rápidamente para no mojarse.

Con razón los hicieron limpiar los baños. Siempre había alguien que había planeado una broma y no pudo activar su trampa. La víctima casi fue Alpheus.

Por supuesto, a Filch le importaba poco la seguridad del chico.

\- ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

\- Salvar mi pellejo. - contestó un indignado Alpheus

\- Pues tendrás que limpiarlo.

La única conversación que hubo a partir de ese momento fue de gruñidos o palabras que se decían el conserje y el alumno en voz baja.

Si desde el principio el ambiente era incómodo, ahora lo era aún más.

La situación continuó así por varios minutos y después, para colmo, el aire se empezó a volver pesado... extrañamente pesado... y frío.

Alpheus y Gohan pudieron sentirlo. La sesación les era familiar. Se les hacía difícil respirar, com si el mismo aire se negara a entrar sus pulmones. Luego esas sensasiones frías y calientes en el cuerpo, como espadas que los atravesaban por cada parte de su cuerpo; y una sensación que empezaba desde la frente y que se expandía por todo el cuerpo, como una raíz hecha de metal que crecía rápidamente.

Lo peor de todo, es que el origen no era de un lugar específico. Lo sentían: no provenía del castillo; pero era como si proviniese de cada partícula del castillo, y al mismo tiempo se movía entre esas partículas.

Cuando se enfrentaban a los enemigos, sabían donde estaba o que su energía sólo podía ser emitida por él. Ahora, la presencia asesina parecía ser omnipresente.

\- Gohan, ¿te pasa algo?

Filch se había preocupado mucho por Gohan. El chico parecía como si hubiera visto a El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado en persona. Su ojo estaban fijos, sus pupilas no eran más que un pequeño punto y su piel se había palidecido, incluso más que la de Draco.

\- ¿Eh? - fue la única respuesta del pelinegro.

\- Será mejor que vuelvas a tu Sala Común. - dicho esto volteó a ver Alpheus - ¡Oye...! - no pudo decir más.

Alpheus, quien estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyándose con las manos y fuera de los inodoros, estaba en las mismas condiciones que Gohan. Al parecer, estuvo parado, y por alguna razón posiblemente por la misma que Gohan, cayó hacia atrás. Eso lo preocupó aún más. No tenía más remedio que despedir a los chicos.

\- Así no podrás limpiar nada. Tú también, ve a tu habitación. Mañana continuarán con el castigo.

Entonces los amigos se dieron cuenta del miedo del otro. Se levantaron sin hacer ruido, y de la misma manera, salieron del baño.

Ya fuera, y más que lo suficientemente lejos de Filch, hablaron:

\- Alph, ¿lo sentiste?

\- ¡Sí!

No se dijeron por un buen tiempo, durante el cual se tranquilizaron.

Ya cerca de las mazmorras, Gohan vio a su amigo. Seguía nervioso, y parecía tener miedo, y... parecía que quería decir algo y no tenía el valor para hablar.

Fue entonces, a unos pasos antes de la entrada, que el joven Howlett habló:

\- Oye, Gohan.

Gohan lo miró, mientras volvía su amigo a tomar un respiro para ganar más valor.

\- En el baño, ¿escuchaste algo?

\- Todo rastro de miedo de Gohan fue reemplazado por confusión. ¿Por qué su amigo le preguntaría eso si nada se escuchó?Él, teniendo un oído más desarrollado, no había escuchado nada.

\- No, nada, ¿por qué?, ¿escuchaste algo extraño?

\- No, sólo creí escuchar. Tal vez mi mente me jugó trucos.

Era obvio que mentía, pues la respuesta de Gohan sólo lo puso más tenso, pero el saiyano creyó que era mejor dejar las cosas así por ahora, y retomarlas luego, con más tranquilidad.

\- Si tu dices.

* * *

Resultó que los dos castigados no fueron los únicos en sentir esa presencia, si así se le puede llamar. Los otros tres magos guerreros también lo sintieron. Les pareció raro que nadie más se hubiera percatado. Posiblemente se debía a que eran los únicos en toda la escuela que podían sentir el ki y la magia, y lo sería si estuvieran 100% seguros que eso fue magia. Sí, había magia, pero también energía psíquica.

Además de averiguar qué era esa energía, debían averiguar qué fue esa presencia. Sin embargo, ninguno tuvo algún indicio o pista.

Sin ninguna pista, a nada se podía llegar y no tenían más opción que esperar.

Eso sucedió hacía unos días. Ahora todos se encontraban disfrutando de un delicioso desayuno, en sábado; y los Slytherin esperaban ansiosos a quienes pasarían por la puerta del Gran Salón: el equipo de Gryffindor.

Cuando entraron, fue evidente el motivo de la excitación y felicidad de las serpientes. La entrada, por mucho, no fue una triunfal.

El equipo rojo parecía un grupo de soldados que había vuelo de una batalla, de la cual salieron vivos gracias a un milagro.

Los chicas usaban sus escobas como bastón. En medio del camino a las mesas, Alicia Spinnet calló al suelo y sus amigas trataron de ayudarla, aunque no paraban de temblar, tanto cuando se agacharon como cuando lograron levantarla.

Los gemelos Weasley se apoyaban el uno al otro, pero parecían que apenas podían respirar.

Por último, Wood y Harry entraron. Harry casi se cae, pero el capitán logró sostenerlo a tiempo.

Todos y cada uno de los jugadores apenas se mantenían de pie, y cuando llegaron a las mesas, se desplomaron en los asientos. Fred, quien se moría de hambre, intentó comer, pero para eso, primero debía intentar mover la mano. Ni siquiera podía con sus uñas.

\- Por favor, dinos que escupieron sangre. - preguntó el emocionado Boyle a Elisha, la entrenadora, quien recién había llegado.

Todo el comedor lo escuchó y los Gryfindor lo miraron con odio.

Con respecto a su pregunta, Eli no le dio respuesta, sino Higgs, quien al parecer estuvo tomando fotos durante el entrenamiento. Se las lanzó a sus ex compañeros de equipo. La mayoría de ellos se echaron a reir al ver las imágenes.

\- ¡Oh, pobrecillo! - dijo el capitán con sarcasmo al ver una de las fotos - Jamás te había visto en un estado tan lamentable Wood. Dime - se dirigió a Eli - ¿acaso tu propia escoba te arrastró por todo el campo? Y a los Weasley, ¿le hizo lo mismo las bludgers?

Los ojos de Oliver mostraron un fuego, que creció tanto con su odio como su determinación:

\- Po...de...mos... ...ha...cer...lo.

El hecho que apenas podía hablar no lo hizo sonar muy convincente, en especial a los gemelos:

\- Cá...

\- ...lla...

\- ...te.

Todos los Slyhterin se rieron con más fuerza, y con el resto de sus fuerzas, algunos hacían lo posible para sostenerse y no caer rondando de la risa, entre ellos Draco.

\- No te rías, - dijo Scorpius a su primo - que tu estás en la misma situación. Espero que lo hagas mejor. Aumentaremos el ritmo.

Esa declaración hizo que todo el equipo dejara de reir y fruncieran el ceño.

A continuación, Scor sacó de su maleta lo que parecían unas bandas que tenían unos pequeños objetos rectangulares dentro

\- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Draco, curioso.

\- Tus nuevas bandas con pesas. Termina, ve al baños y póntelas. En el papel están las instrucciones. Ustedes, - se firigió al resto del equipo - aumentarán el peso.

\- ¡Aquí ten tu peso!

Amy no dudó en golpear fuerte a Scorpius con un periódico enrollado que hacía poco estuvo leyendo. Scorpius se paró y alejó de la mesa al percatarse que la mitad del equipo agarraba con fuerza las bandas, lo que sólo podía significar una cosa: Iban a lanzarlas contra él.

Gohan y Alpheus lo siguieron a la mesa de Slytherin, donde los esperaba Elisha.

\- Buenos días, Harry. - saludó Gohan a su amigo, y luego al resto - Buenos días.

\- Veo que Eli los hizo entrenar muy duro. - comentó Alpheus a todo el equipo.

La primera persona en responder, y hacer algún movimiento, fue Hermione, quien al parecer, estuvo durante los primeros minutos del sanguinario entrenamiento:

\- ¿Llamas a eso entrenar? Eso fue una barbarie.

Los chicos la miraron por un momento, pero como estaban acostumbrados al entrenamiento, cambiaron su atención a Eli, y Gohan comentó:

\- Veo que llevas mejor con Draco.

\- Fue a vernos entrenar y me agradeció. - explicó Eli.

Desde que se enteraron que ella sería la entrenadora y que era similar a Scor en lo que respecta a los entrenamientos, todos Slytherin estaba ansioso de ver al equipo rival hecho polvo.

\- Todo Slytherin te agradece. - agregó Alpheus, quien miró al su respectiva mesa, de donde Eli recibía señas de aprobación, tanto de jugadores como demás estudiantes.

Los Gryffindor fruncieron aún más el ceño al ver a las serpientes burlarse de ellos. Oliver no pudo más, y concentró las pocas fuerzas que tenían para pararse y dar unas palabras de ánimo a su equipo:

\- Que sigan así hasta que vean los resultados. ¡Gryffindor ganará la copa!

Al escucharlo, todos los leones, incluyedo los jugadores, se levantaron y lo vitorearon.

La felicidad duró hasta que Eli dijo la triste y cruda realidad:

\- Sí, pero no ganarán contra Slytherin.

Los gritos cesaron.

\- Es muy probable. - agregó Scor.

Varios se desanimaron

\- Recién han empezado, ¿qué esperaban? - dijo Gohan.

Y todos cayeron en sus asientos, desanimados.

El único que se atrevió a decir algo fue Fred: una palabra, muy ofensiva hacia las mujeres; y gracias a eso recibió una fuerte manotazo de Eli, que hizo que la cara del pelirrojo se estrellara contra la mesa.

* * *

\- Aun nada.

Scorpius estaba irritado y habló en voz baja mientras caminaba en compañía de su herana y Gohan por uno de los muchos pasillos del colegio, en especial uno que iba en dirección a la oficina de Filch. Esto último lo ignoraban. Nada nuevo sucedió de que esa presencia se mostró: era la calma antes de la tormenta.

\- Me gustaría saber que fue esa aura extraña. - comentó Gohan

\- Sea lo que sea, era obvio que quería matar - agregó Cassandra, lo cual preocupó más a su hermano.

\- Debemos evitar que eso suceda.

\- Sí - le respondió su hermana -, pero no podremos hacer nada si no tenemos pistas. Lo más probable es que esa cosa ataque antes que podamos evitarlo.

\- Veo que Nick está muy feliz. - el comentario de Gohan obligó a todos a dejar la situación problemática de lado.

Nick Casi Decapitado estaba muy feliz. Se estaba alejando de Harry e iba en dirección hacia ellos. En su camino, el fantasma saludó a los tres y siguió flotando. Sea lo que sea que había hecho Harry, fue lo mejor que le había sucedido a Nick durante la semana, quien hasta el momento se mostraba muy triste.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? - le preguntó Gohan a Harry.

\- Sólo le hice un favor: acepté ir a su cumpleaños de muerte en Halloween.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Sandy y la expresión de Scor le hizo darse cuenta de algo: había cometido una estupidez.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Harry - habló Scor -, dejando aparte que te vas a perder el festín, ¿sabes lo que es un cumpleaños de muerte?

\- Sí, el día que murió.

Una respuesta simple y algo idiota que irritó al chico.

\- De acuerdo, seré más específico: ¿Sabes como se celebra un cumpleaños de muerte? - el moreno, que en realidad era rubio, replanteó su pregunta.

\- Pues no.

La reacción de Scor fue frotarse el tabique, por lo que Sandy tuvo que suplir a su hermano.

\- Harry, a estas alturas deberías saber que no debes hacer nada en el mundo mágico sin tener previo conocimiento.

\- ¿Hice algo malo? - se mostró un poco más preocupado, pero aún ignorando el problema.

\- No exactamente. - la respuesta de Cassandra lo tranquilizo un poco - Es que esos eventos no son precisamente para vivos. Nada malo te pasará, pero creo que será una experiencia muy incómoda.

* * *

Hasta el momento la tranquilidad había reinado en el colegio y hoy era la noche de Halloween. Los alumnos estaban desfrutando de una deliciosa cena... bueno, casi todos.

\- Debimos haberlo acompañado. - dijo Gohan a Alpheus, aunque hubiera sido más convincente su preocupación si no estuviera disfrutando tato de la comida.

\- ¿Y perdernos del banquete? Ni loco.

Gohan terminó el bocado, y por un momento, se mostró preocupado. Alpheus lo miró y, para calmarlo, agregó:

\- Va a estar bien. Sólo terminará algo hambriento.

Gohan asintió y continuó comiendo, dejando de lado su culpa.

Este tipo de felicidad hacía a todos olvidar sus problemas. Durante casi todo el banquete fue así hasta que ese momento llegó, anunciando la tragedia.

\- Nunca voy disfrutar de una bebida tranquilo. - susurró Alpheus. Nadie más que él mismo lo escuchó.

La misma sensación que sintieron el primer día de castigo volvió a aparecer. Scorpius, Cassandra y Elisha también lo sintieron. Los cinco lo sintieron, pero esta vez estaban mejor preparados emocionalmente. Esta vez no mostraría el terror o el pánico. Se controlaron. Trataron de detectar a ese ser, pero no tuvieron resultado.

Apenas unos segundos después, el director, feliz por el banquete, ordenó al alumnado volver a sus casas, y fue en el camino cuando descubrieron que había sucedido.

Los Slytherin y Hufflepuff fueron los primeros, aparte de ciertos tres alumnos, en saberlo. En su camino uno de los estudiantes pisó un pequeño charco de agua. Pronto, todo se dieron cuente que más adelante, el piso estaba mojado. Los alumnos de las dos casa se acercaron, y al girar en la esquina, se toparon con Harry, Ron y Hermione quienes estaban muy asustados y parecían querer huir del lugar. Los cinco guerreros fueron los primeros en percatarse en por qué. De una de lar argollas para colocar las antorchas, estaba lo que parecía, el cadáver de la señora Norris. Pero lo que atrajo la atención de los cinco no fue la gata en sí, sino el rastro de la extraña energía, idéntica a la que sintieron hacía poco.

\- ¡No puede ser!

Gohan volteó a ver a Alpheus, quien estaba más pálido que Draco. Miró hacia donde se dirigían los ojos de su amigo, pero no entendía por qué ese mensaje podía causarle tanto miedo, más de lo que debía, al estar escrito con sangre:

LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA.

ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO, TEMED.

\- ¡Enemigos del heredero, temed! ¡Los próximos serán los sangre sucia!

La declaración de Draco hizo que todos excepto uno volteara a mirarlo.

Nadie vio ni escuchó a Alpheus, quien con voz inaudible se lamentó:

\- ¿Por qué ahora?

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo: La bludger loca_


	9. Tribulaciones, rumores y la bludger loca

_Tribulaciones, rumores y la bludger loca_

* * *

En Hogwarts, desde el ataque se hablaba de dos temas: de que la señora Norris no molestaría durante un buen tiempo, y de que Harry Potter estuviera en la escena del crimen.

Esto último preocupaba bastante a Alpheus Howlett. Si se seguía discutiendo de eso, podría llegarse a sacar conclusiones descabelladas y erróneas...¡No! ¿Qué clase de idiota pensaría eso? Aunque bastaba con que un idiota hablara para que toda la escuela pensara lo mismo.

Alpheus se sentía culpable, no sólo porque un amigo pudiera ser incriminado, sin porque les estaba ocultando un gran secreto a sus amigos de la infancia.

Se conocían desde pequeños, y han vivido aventuras juntos, incluso fueron todos a Namek. Ellos no pensaban como la mayoría de los magos: no tenían los mismos prejuicios. Aún así, la verdad podría ser demasiado.

¡NO! Su padre le había enseñado que nunca debía avergonzarse de su herencia, de sus ancestros; que ese secreto era un asunto delicado y difícil de contar. Su padre jamás le iba a contar a los chicos. El único que tenía ese derecho era Alpheus. Debió haberles dicho la verdad hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora la situación había cambiado con el primer ataque, el cual sería el primero de muchos.

Así la duda invadía la mente del chico: sí, no, sí, no; contar, no contar, contar, no contar.

Mientras Alpheus estaba en ese dilema eterno, se olvidó que estaba caminando y que estaba cerca de una sala de estudio, donde Ernest Macmillan, Susan Bones y Hannah Abbott estaban conversando.

\- ¿En serio crees que él fue?

La voz de Susan, por su preocupación, hizo que Alph dejara de lado sus pensamientos. Por alguna razón, creyó que la conversación podría interesarle.

\- Tu lo viste. - dijo Ernie - Estuvo allí. ¿Quién más pudo haber sido? Sólo Potter.

\- Ernie, por favor, no creo que el haya sido quien atacó a la gata. - habló Hannah.

Eso fue más que suficiente para Alpheus. Las salas de estudio en el castillo no tenían puertas ni nada que pudiera bloquear la entrada, sólo un muro no más alto que un metro cuarenta. Con su fuerza y gilidad, y apoyándose con su mano, saltó y aterrizó sentado sobre el muro, sorprendiendo a los Hufflepuff.

Miraba a Ernie, con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

\- Déjame ver si entendí: ¿Estás insinuando que Harry es el Heredero de Slyterin?

\- Sí. - le respondió Ernie, convencido de lo que decía.

Y la respuesta de Howlett fue... morirse de risa. Reía como si hubiera escuchado el chiste más graciosos del mundo. Parecía una hiena. Incluso se cayó del muro sólo la fuerza de uno de sus brazo impedía que cayera y rodara por el suelo.

El rostro de Ernie estaba rojo de coraje, y tras varios segundos de risa, habló:

\- ¿De qué te ríes asquerosa serpiente?

\- ¡De lo idiota que eres! - siguió riendo, y cuando tuvo las fuerzas suficientes, le respondió - Sabía que los Hufflepuff no tenían talento, ¡¿pero que tampoco cerebro?!

Ernie era un chico corpulento, un joven honesto que creía en el juego limpio y que optaba por no romper las reglas. Las reglas del colegio prohibía el uso de la magia sin la supervisión de los profesores, pero no decían nada del uso de la fuerza bruta. Además, si lo que se decía de la habilidad de Alpheus, esto sería una pelea limpia.

Con un sólo brazo, lo jaló del cuello y levantó al Slytherin. Una vez parado la serpiente, Ernie se dispuso a darle un golpe, pero en un instante, la corta pelea dio un giro.

Todo fue muy rápido. Ahora, Ernie se encontraba con su pecho y cara sobre la mesa, y Alpheus le estaba torciendo el brazo.

\- ¡Qué idiota eres!- fue lo único que le dijo el Slytherin, con un tono más serio.

Lo liberó, y salió de la sala.

Mientras salía, Ernie, con algo de esfuerzo, se puso de pie, lo siguó por unos momentos, y exclamó:

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Acaso sabes quién es el Heredero de Slytherin?

La inesperada respuesta, por la voz baja de Alpheus, sólo Ernie la pudo escuchar:

\- ¿Y si te dijera que sí?

Ernie se detuvo. No comprendía la respuesta de Howlett. Él fue el único que lo escuchó, ¿quién le creería o tomaría en serio semejante declaración, en especial de uno de los pocos Slytherin que se llevaba ben con los hijos de muggles?

* * *

La biblioteca era un lugar silencioso. Si se teníaa una conversación, cualquiera que estuviera cerca podría escucharla.

Para suerte de Hermione, nadie se encontraba cerca y podía hablar con Ron y Harry con tranquilidad. Estuvieron hablando sobre su plan para sacar información de Draco. Acababan de conseguir el _Moste Potente Potions_ , uno de los libros de pociones de la sección prohibida.

Estaban discutiendo sobre la poción multijugos cuando alguien les habló.

\- Veo que ustedes también han estado investigando.

Rápidamente, Hermione coultó el libro de la vista de la recién llegada.

Era una niña de pelo negro y ojos verdes, vestida con los colores de Ravenclaw la que se había acercado al trío dorado de Griffindor.

\- Creo que no nos hemos presentado apropiadamente. Soy Cassandra Leblanc, la hermana de Scor. Pueden llamarme Sandy o Cassy.

Así comenzó. Se saludaron, y casi al instante aparecieron los demás: Gohan, Eli, Scor y Alph.

Ya todos presentados, Scor dio un comentario sobre la clase de Historia de la Magia de los Gryffindor, y así comenzó una conversación sobre la Cámara de los Sceretos... que terminó así:

\- Así es, Hermione logró sacar algo al Binns. - dijo Ron, orgulloso de su amiga. Hermione se sonrojo.

\- ¡Ah!, - dijo Alpheus, como si hubiera recordado algo - te refieres a...

Alpheus les contó al trío todo lo que sabía sobre la Cámara, algo que había compartido con los demás el día después del ataque. El hombre podía citar cada libro que leía a la perfección cada libro que tartaba sobre el tema. La mítica cámara había sido construida por el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin.

El fundador tuvo una pelea con los demás fundadores debido a que el número de estudiantes hijos de muggles estaba en aumento, y Slytherin desconfiaba de las familias de estos estudiantes, las mismas que durante esa época, incluso antes y después, los cazaban para intentar matarlos.

Slytherin estaba convencido que su presencia podía en riesgo la vida de los demás jóvenes y niños. Sin embargo, los otros tres, en especial su mejor amigo, Godric Gryffindor, estaba dispuesto a dar una segunda oportunidad a los muggles.

Furioso por la falta de apoyo, en especial de su mejor amigo, se fue del castillo para siempre, jurando que si los muggles volvían a atacar o algún sangre sucia causaba daño a la sociedad mágica, sus hijos, en especial los que nacían con habilidades mágicas, pagarían el precio.

Se supo que Slytherin había hecho unas modificaciones al castillo durante su estancia y que había construido una habitación secreta, la cual hasta hace unos días se creía era sólo un mito, un cuento de hadas para asustar a los niños.

En diferentes momentos de la historia, en especial cuando el ataque de muggles a magos aumentaba en Gran Bretaña y poco después que Slytherin abandonara el colegio, se realizaron intensas búsquedas para encontrar la habitación maldita, que se decía era el hogar de un mosntruo que sólo un Slytherin podía controlar.

A pesar de los esfuerzos y muchos intentos, ninguna búsqueda tuvo éxito.

\- ¿Tu lo sabías? - exclamó Hermione. No pudo creer que pudo haber conseguido más respuestas antes si tan sólo le hubiera preguntado a Alpheus.

Ahora era más notorio que el chico era una especia de biblioteca andante.

\- Soy bueno en Historia. - le dijo el Slytherin, con un tono monótono, si dar importancia a la información que había proporcionado - Me sé varios libros de memoria, incluso unos que la gente comúnmente no lee. Nada de eso sirve. Todo lo que dicen puede deducirse a partir lo que se escribió en la pared.

\- Haces parecer a Slytherin más noble y menos como villano. - comentó Elisha.

\- ¿Y qué más han descubierto o sospechado? - preguntó Gohan, antes que el comentario de Elisha pudiera causar algún intercambio de opiniones.

Ron les contó sobre su teoría respecto a Malfoy, que él era el heredero de Slytherin.

La reacción que tuvo en los cinco fue la misma que el comentario de Macmillan en Alpheus. Y la reacción de Ron, igual: Estar rojo del coraje.

\- No me hace gracia.

Igual que en la primera vez, Alpheus recobró su compostura, y habló:

\- Ron, perdona, pero eso suena más estúpido que lo que dijo Macmillan. -... sólo para luego reir con más fuerza. Parecía que tanta risa le causaba dolor.

No necesitaba explicar lo de Macmillan. A estas alturas, toda la escuela sabía sobre su loca teoría, incluyendo Harry.

Ya todos más calmados, Gohan comentó:

\- Seamos sinceros, Draco no sería capaz de hacer eso. Y si fuera el heredero, dudo que el entrenamiento le daría tiempo para hacer algo.

\- ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez lo preparó antes. - Ron trató de defender su idea, pero, si hubiera mirado a Harry y a Ron, se hubiera percatado que su teoría había perdido casi todo su peso.

\- Puede ser, - dijo un poco convencido Scorpius - pero es poco probable. Aunque si quieren, pueden intentar descubrir algo.

La duda de Scorpius no tranquilizó a Ron, y lo que le dijo Hermione lo hizo sentir peor.

\- Tienen razón, pero puede que Draco sepa algo.

Dicho esto, los dos grupos se despidieron. Pero antes de irse, con un tono soberbio, Scor le dio una última advertencia a Harry:

\- ¡Ah! Y por ahora, Harry, concéntrate en el entrenamiento. Si quieres tener alguna siquiera mínima posibilidad de vencernos, tendrás que estar realmente preparado. El milagro no ocurrirá dos veces.

* * *

-No, no no, ¡NO!

\- Slytherin va ganando por una diferencia 70, menos que el anterior año.

Fue el único comentario positivo que se le ocurrió a Eli para calmar al desesperado y triste Lee Jordan.

\- Es obvio que Gryffindor ha mejorado gracias a tu entrenamiento, Eli, pero creo que pudiste haberlo hecho mejor.

\- ¿Los viste salir de los entrenamientos? - la pregunta retórica calmó a Lee, pues el fue testigo de los duros entrenamientos de Eli - He dado mi máximo para entrenarlos y ellos dieron más de su 100% en los entrenamientos.

En ese momento, Slytherin se dispuso a anotar otro tanto, pero Wood detuvo la quaffle en el momento justo, y con mucha dificultad. Mientras todos vitoreaban, Elisha se mostró triste:

\- Pero no puedes comparar unos meses con más de un año para 3 jugadores y casi toda su vida para otros 3.

El tono de Eli afectó mucho al público y también a Wood. Durante todo este tiempo, Wood se imaginaba ganar ese partido por una diferencia decente. Pero no sería así. Eli le había dicho todo ese tiempo que no se esperanzara con ganar el primer pardo, pues apenas habían empezado con la primera fase del entrenamiento.

¡Pobre Oliver! Al mismo tiempo que daba todo en los entrenamientos, soñaba con la victoria. ¡Vaya fantasía! No obstante, estaban presionando a las serpientes al punto que ahora, la mitad del equipo verde estaba cansado. Esa era la oportunidad y otra vez toda la responsabilidad recaía en Harry para ganar.

\- Draco, concéntrate, que Gryffindor, aunque no es fuerte, resiste.

Draco le iba a responder, pero en ese momento, Spinett trató de quitarle la quaffle y Scorpius la esquivó. Luego, una bludger fue lanzada contra él y Scor volvió a esquivar con un salto mortal.

\- Eso fue...

\- No digas nada. - Lee cayó a Eli antes que pudiera dar algún comentario.

No pasó mucho para que Slytherin anotara otro tanto. Y tampoco paso mucho tiempo después para que los Gryffindor llegaran a la zona de anotación de los Slytherin.

\- Debo decirlo, lo hacen mejor que el anterior año. - comentó Scor.

Una bludger se acercaba a él cortesía de George Weasley. Estaba listo para esquivarla y detener a Bell de anotar, pero Amy Bletchley logró detener la quaffle.

\- Pero nosotros somos mejores. - comentó la chica, quien miró fijamente a Scorpius.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su capitán.

\- Deja de mirar a tu entrenador y concéntrate.

Los Gryffindor estaban resistiendo bien, y por cada anotación de los Slytherin, los leones, aunque con mucho esfuerzo, lograban otra anotación. No obstante, era obvio que las serpientes eran superiores y de seguir así el juego, ellos ganarían.

Así continuó hasta que Lucian Bole observó el extraño comportamiento de una de las bludgers:

\- Eso es raro.

Alpheus volteó para ver a lo que se refería su compañero. Una vez lo vió, no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¡No de nuevo!

Seguida de su exclamación, Lee Jordan estaba comentando sobre la sucia jugada: Alguien había embrujado una de las bludgers para que atacara sólo a Harry Potter.

Oliver Wood solicitó tiempo. Tenía que pensar qué hacer para evitar que Harry pudiera atrapar la snitch sin tener que preocuparse por la bludger loca.

Esa fue la oportunidad para que Scor reuniera al equipo y formaron un círculo. Marcus Flint, siendo el capitán, debió ser quien lo hiciera, pero lo único que había pensado hasta el momento fue lo mismo que salió de su boca.

\- De acuerdo, es nuestra oportunidad. No sé quien haya hechizado la bludger, pero ahora Potter estará tan distraído que no podrá concentrarse en la snitch.

La mitad del equipo asintió y apoyó al capitán. Gohan y Alpheus negaban con la cabeza. Ellos reprobaban la actitud del capitán, por no decir sus insinuaciones durante el entrenamiento sobre hacer optó por hacerlo ver la cruda realidad:

\- Tienes razón. - habló con sarcasmo - Y ahora, cuando se acerque mucho a la snitch, ya que posiblemente se dará cuenta que Draco la vio, también pondrá en peligro a Draco.

Por un segundo todos pensaron y se dieron cuenta que el entrenador tenía razón, pero quien estaba asustado era Draco. Amy fue la primera en hablar:

\- No puedo creer que haya alguien en Slytherin tan estúpido como para hacer eso.

Como siempre, Alpheus no pudo evitar dar un comentario poco oportuno:

\- Felicidades, Draco, morirás en tu primer partido.

-¡Cállate! - le contestó su asustado amigo.

Scorpius suspiró en señal de derrota y luego miró a los golpeadores:

\- Desgraciadamente, ustedes deben proteger a Draco cuando Harry se le acerque.

\- Otra vez no hay opción más sensata que volver a ayudar a los Gryffindor.

Sarcasmo burla y amenaza, todo esto provenía de Marcus Flint, cuyo único objetivo era ver caer a Wood y su equipo.

Durante los entrenamientos, Flint siempre incitaba a hacer trampa, lo cual lo llevó a muchas peleas con Leblanc. Pero Scor nunca cedería. Había amenazado con renunciar si las trampas llegaban demasiado lejos. Flint no tenía más opción que aceptar, pues sabía que el desempeño y victorias del equipo no se debían a su liderazgo, sino el de Scorpius, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

\- Aún así, perderán.

\- Más te vale, Leblanc, porque si nos vuelven a ganar, y es por unos puntos, te haré responsable.

\- Y tú no juegues sucio ni se lo ordenes a los demás. Sabes que si lo haces, renuncio, tanto como jugador como entrenador.

El odio irradiaba entre ellos.

\- Lucian, Alph,- habló Scorpius - concéntrense en los demás, hasta que aparezca la snitch; entonces protejan a nuestro buscador.

DIcho esto, se retomó el juego. No demoró mucho para que Los chicos se lucieran.

\- Y la tiene Leblanc. Se la pasa a Son. Se acerca a los aros. ¡Que alguien lo detenga! exclamó Lee.

Rápido, Gohan le pasó la pelota a Scor. ANtes que Lee pudiera dar un comentario, una jugada inesperada sucedió, y la relató Elisha:

\- Fred lanza una bludger, pero Scor la esquiva.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que es Fred?

\- Tengo mis secretos. - dijo con picardía.

\- Se la pasa a Gohan. Gohan a Flint. Flint se la devuelve a Leblanc. Se acerca y... ¡No puede ser!

\- ¡Un Efecto Finbourgh!

El efecto Finbourgh era una jugada usada comúnmente por profesional, y rara vez en un partido escolar. Consistía en agarrar, en el aire, la escoba por el mango, y utilizarla como un bate o raqueta pata golpear la quaffle.

Fue una jugada impresionante... pero tonta. Wood estaba en el aro central, el mismo al que estaba apuntado Scor. Era extraño que el cazador estrella de los Slytherin cometiera un error de novato... y no lo cometió. El zumbido de una veloz bludger se escuchó al mismo tiempo. Esta iba en dirección al guardián.

Era una jugada legal, dadoq ue la quaffle estaba dentro del área de anotación. Sin embargo, al igual que con Leblanc, Alpheus parecía haber apuntado mal.

Demasiado tarde Wood se percató que ninguno de los dos cometió error alguno. La bludger golpeó a la quaffle, desviándola hacia uno de los aros laterales.

Oliver hubiera podido interceptarla, de no ser porque el golpe con la quaffle, también desvió la bludger, que lo golpeó y derribó de la escoba. Oliver fue usado como quaffle, pues atravesó el aro.

Fue una suerte que Wood no salió lastimado, gracias a su magia y a que se pudo sostener de uno de los postes por el tiempo suficiente, antes de desacelerar su caída.

Todos estaban boquabiertos

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó Lee Jordan, sin dirigirse a alguien en especial - Estos chicos son increíbles. Alphie...

\- ¡Dejen de llamarme así!

\- ...lanzó la bludger, - debido a su estuefacción, comenzó a describir lo sucedido de forma más lenta - que desvió la quaffle... la metió por un aro... y metió Wood por el otro.

\- Carambola. - fue la respuesta de Elisha, quien no despegó sus ojos del partido - Es un juego muggle que consiste en que se usan tres bolas y debes logras que una golpee a las otras dos en un sólo lanzamiento. Sólo que en lugar de dos bolas, fue la quaffle y el guardián. Y como el golpe se dio mientras la quaffle estaba en el área de anotación, no fue falta.

El juego continuó. Gryffindor pudo anotar otro tanto con un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Estaban cansados, pero seguían. Al parecer ese fue el primer fruto del entrenamiento de Eli: el aumento de su resistencia, junto al deseo de no rendirse.

\- Lucian, protege a...

Alpheus no pudo decir más. Vio a Lucian, quien parecía sorprendido... e indignado. Alph volteó para ver qué estaba pasando.

\- No puedo creerlo. - exclamó el golpeador estrella, sorprendentemente indignado - Voy yo, tú quédate. - le dijo a su compañero.

Los demás jugadores voltearon para ver la causa de los gritos.

\- ¡No es cierto! - exclamó Marcus Flint.

Era increíblemente estúpido. ¿Cómo pudo haber aceptado a semejante idiota en el equipo? El chico Malfoy estaba ufanándose y burlándose de Harry... Y EN SU OREJA ESTABA LA SNITCH.

Flint estaba por estalla, pero Leblanc actuó primero, aunque un poco después que Potter, quien se abalanzó contra la pelota dorada. Sólo la bludger loca pudo evitar que el partido terminara, aunque no impidió que Harry siguiera persiguiendo la pelota.

\- ¡Draco, concéntrate en la snitch!

Apenas dijo su nombre, Draco Malfoy fue tras Harry Potter y la snitch.

Como se esperaba, la bludger fue un obstáculo tanto para Draco como para Harry. Lucian y Alpheus se dispusieron a proteger a su buscador, y Alphues también protegería Harry de ser posible.

Lamentablemente, una de las veces que la bludger atacó fue desde la dirección de Lucian. Al tener su objetivo claro, no desvió la pelota, la cual de un golpe rompió uno de los brazos de Harry. Pese a todo, el chico no se rendía.

Sin sostenerse de la escoba, arriesgándose a una caída fatal, Harry estiró su brazo sano para poder atrapar la snitch.

Draco se dispuso a acelerar un poco más, esperanzado en poder adelantársele a Harry o evitar que agarrara la pelota y prolongar el partido.

En ese momento, una bludger fue en dirección a Harry, teniendo como obstáculo a Draco.

Alpheus ya se había preparado. Bateó con las fuerzas necesarias, pero a pocos centímetros de impactar con la bludger, se percató de algo muy importante: Esa no era la bludger embrujada.

\- ¡Qué diablos...!

Antes de poder reaccionar, la bludger loca, que iba detrás de la otra, atravesó la defensa de Alpheus, y amenazaba con herir al buscador de Slytherin.

Todo fue demasiado rápido. Cuando parecía que la bludger derribaría a Draco. Una figura de pelo oscuro apareció y recibió el impacto. Gohan se había lanzado para proteger a su amigo.

\- ¡GOHAN!

A estas alturas, tenpia entendido que debía actuar y hacer parecer que la pelota lo había dañado. Se había dejado empujar por la pelota y caído de su escoba para que fuese más realista. En ese mismo instante, Harry había atrapado la snitch. La victoria de Gryffindor hubiera sido más significativa de no ser por la bludger y porque un joven que incluso se había ganado el cariño de algunos leones fue víctima de la sucia jugada.

Eso arruinó la celebración de la victoria.

Los equipos fueron para atender a sus respectivos jugadores. Scorpius se había adelantado a los demás, pues entendió que Gohan había actuado para engañar a los otros, pero sabía que no sería suficiente.

Se acercó a Gohan, y lo tomó de su brazo.

\- Lo siento, Gohan, pero debemos mantener las apariencias. - le susurró.

Dicho esto, sin que nadie se percatara, Scor presionó el brazon con fuerza y rompió el hueso.

Una mueca de dolor se formó en el rostro de Gohan, pero lo soportó. Depués de todo no fue la peor herida que le habían hecho.

Al mismo tiempo que sucedía todo eso, Hermione logró destruir la bludger embrujada... y Lockhart trató de curar a Harry.

A ninguno de los Slytherin les preocupó eso, dado que sus jugadores eran más importantes para ellos. No obstante, no por eso no escucharon las expresiones de disgusto de los leones y algunas risas de los alumnos de Slytherin.

Dos cosas en ese momento eran más importantes para el equipo verde: Primero, su cazador herido; y segundo, los gritos del capitán a un avergonzado y culpable buscador.

\- ¡ESTABA EN TU OREJA! ¡CÓMO NO PUDISTE ATRAPARLA! ¡POR TU CULPA UNO DE NUESTROS CAZADORES ESTÁ HERIDO! ¡Y A USTED NI SE LE OCURRA APUNTAR A NUESTRO CAZADOR CON SU VARITA! - esto último lo dijo a Lockhart, quien, ahora asustado, no se atrevía a acercarse un centímetro más a Gohan. El capitán había volteado rápida e instintivamente hacia el maestro, quien fue objeto de su ira, tanto la que era para él como para Malfoy. Flint estaba gritando y escupiendo. Parecía un demente.

\- Olvida todo esto, - le reclamó Scorpius - y ayúdanos con Gohan.

Flint miró a Scor, luego a Gohan, después al profesor, otra vez a Gohan , finalmente a Draco.

\- Hablaremos de esto más tarde. - le dijo a Draco, aun furioso u escupiendo algo de saliva.

No perdieron el tiempo. Los Slytherin asistieron a la señora Pomfrey ayudando a colocar a Gohan en la camilla, y lo llevaron al castillo.

Enel camino, Draco reunió el valor suficinte para disculparse.

\- Lo lamento, Gohan.

\- No te preocupes. Haría eso por cualquiera de mis amigos.

* * *

\- ¡¿QUIÉN FUE EL RESPONSABLE?! ¡CONTESTEN!

Si Flint estaba furioso, no existía palabra para describir la ira del profesor Snape. Desde hacía varios minutos, estuvo interrogando a los alumnos, sin éxito hasta el momento. Ahora el profesor estaba en el centro de la sala común; y los alumnos estaban viéndolo a él, temerosos, o estaban interrogándose entre ellos, esperando encontrar al culpable y librarse de la ira del profesor.

\- Si el culpable no aparece en mi despacho antes que termine el día y lo descubro, me aseguraré que sea expulsado y no pueda encontrar trabajo en ninguna parte. - Snape parecía estar preparándose para volver a explotar... y así fue - ¡SI ES QUE NO LOGRO ENVIARLO A AZKABAN! - por un momento, los alumnos pudieron jurar sentir las paredes temblar, antes que el profesor abandonara el lugar.

Sin Snape, el ambiente no mejoró. Se podía escuchar varios preguntando a sus compañeros sobre algún posible culpable. Otros exigían a algún sospechoso que confesara, pero estos se defendían diciendo "No hice tal cosa" o "algo similar.

Los únicos que estaban tranquilos eran Alpheus y Scorpius. Durante el partido sintieron una magia no humana y familiar en la pelota, lo que significaba que ninguno de los presentes, ni siquiera alguno de los alumnos del colegio, había hecho el embrujo.

Ahí no encontrarían respuestas, así que lo mejor era salir y buscar un lugar más tranquilo. Tal vez al estadio para buscar alguna pista.

Apenas salieron, se encontraron con Cassandra Leblanc, quien estuvo esperando todo ese tiempo por su hermano.

\- Descubrí quién embrujó la bludger.

Actuaron rápido al escucharla. Salieron de las mazmorras y buscaron algún lugar donde hablar, pero luego optaron por usar la Sala de Menesteres. Allí, se enceraron, esperando que nadie más, aparte de ellos, supiera de esa habitación.

\- Vamos hermanita, dínoslo.

\- Fue un elfo doméstico, la misma presencia que estuvo en el andén.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _Cassandra estaba observando el partido cuando la bludger comenzó a actuar extraño._

 _Le habían contado que algo similar había sucedido el año anterior, pero no esperaba que estos sucesos fueran frecuentes en el colegio. ¿Tan mala seguridad tenían que un alumno podía entrar a la oficina de la profesora Hooch, abrir su armario encantado y embrujar una bludger, sin mencionar los encantamientos que protegían a cada una de las pelotas?_

 _La respuesta era obvia: ningún alumno podía, ni siquiera los de séptimo a ño. Esto llevaba a las siguientes conclusiones:_

 _1.- El que embrujó las pelotas no podía ser un alumnos, lo que dejaba entre las posibilidades al personal del castillo como posible culpable._

 _2.- Ninguno de los profesores haría tal cosa, ni siquiera Snape, y ni hablar de Lockhart, quien en los pocos meses que ejerció la docencia demostró suma incompetencia._

 _3.- El personal restante consistía de seres mágicos que nunca desobedecerían a los profesores ni al director; mucho menos infringirían alguna de las normas._

 _4.- El heredero de Slytherin pudo haber sido, pero esa opción se descartaría ya que hubiera podido atacar a Harry dentro del castillo, y Sandy no creía que usar una bludger para matarlo fuera una opción muy tentadora._

 _En conclusión, ninguno de los habitantes del castillo había embrujado la pelota. Debió haber sido alguien que se había entrado al colegio en ese día. Eso dejaba como entre las posibilidades a los cazatalentos e invitados. Sin embargo, ellos también estaban siendo vigilados dados los acontecimientos del anterior año. De ser uno de ellos, ya hubiera sido descubierto. El culpable estaba en el castillo y sin el consentimiento ni conocimiento del director._

 _Difícilmente podría ser un humano, ya que de ser así hubiera dejado alguna huella mágica, y esa hubiera sido detectada antes de iniciar el partido. De haber sido burlada la seguridad, debió haber sido por un no humano._

 _Cassandra optó por sentir y detectar alguna energía en la pelota. La magia no era humana, sino la de algún elfo doméstico. Sintiendo la energía más detenidamente, era idéntica a la que sintió en el andén antes de partir; y al igual que la anterior vez, la energía no mostraba malas intenciones._

 _La bludger seguía atacando, pero ya que el elfo no quería matar a Harry, y dado el patrón de la bludger, lo más lógico era que el elfo debía estar en alguna parte para listo para deshacer el hechizo._

 _Cassandra se fue hacia las escalera, donde nadie más estaría._

 _Esto no era como la vez anterior, que alguien mantenía el control de un objeto, sino que lo había embrujado para que siguiera una orden específica: atacar a Harry._

 _Empezó a sentir desde las personas más cercanas hasta el otro extremo del estadio._

 _Había sentido a Elisha tratando de buscar a quie hechizó la escoba, pero le parcía obvio que la mayor no había llegado a las mismas conclusiones que ella. Lo más probable es que pensaba que el caso era igual al anterior._

 _Siguió buscando hasta que lo encontró... Estaba arriba de ella, en una de las torres del estadio, donde en lo más alto estaban algunos de los invitados y cazatalentos. Volvió a sentirlo, y se percató que estaba debajo de los asientos._

 _No sería ningún problema. Si se enfocaba en el elfo, podía un hechizo aturdidor atravesar la madera sin causar daño. Se concentró y disparó. Lamentablemente, justo en ese momento, uno de los espectadores movió uno de sus pies ligeramente hacia atrás, y casi golpea al elfo. Esto hizo que el pequeño ser retrocediera, esquivando el hechizo, haciendo que este impactara en uno de los invitados._

 _Nadie pareció darle importancia, aunque les parecía extraño que alguien se durmiera en un partido tan emocionante._

 _El elfo comprendió que había sido descubierto y desapareció._

* * *

Luego de haber escuchado la historia de la menor de los Malfoy, Cassandra continuó compartiendo sus ideas y conclusiones a partir de lo sucedido en el partido y en el andén.

\- Parece que alguien hizo lo posible para que Harry no estuviera en Hogwarts.

Esa fue la última conclusión de Sandy, la cual para los dos no tenía mucho sentido.

\- ¿En serio? -dijo su hermano - Más bien parece que lo querían matar.

\- Piénsalo. En el andén, parecía que el elfo no quería que Harry asistiera al colegio. Ahora, estaba atento el la bludger. Posiblemente quería deshacer el hechizo para cuando Harry estuviera lo suficientemente herido, pero no muerto. Sólo así lo sacarían colegio porque tendrían que internarlo en un hospital. Aquí no se tiene las pociones ni equipo necesario.

Volvieron a meditar en las palabras de la chica, quien tenía la razón de su lado.

\- Esto es muy extraño.

\- Si se trata de Potter, lo extraño es común. - refutó Alpheus ante lo que consideraba una respuesta estúpida por parte de su amigo.

* * *

\- ¿Y qué hizo con la estatua de perro?

\- Ordenó que la embrujaran para que persiguiera a Draco y así mantuviera el ritmo mientras corría. Le dijo: Sólo lo quitaré cuando dejes de "holgazanear".

De los tres heridos e el partido, sólo Draco se libró que quedarse en la enfermería toda al noche. Era el momento perfecto para que los amigos pudieran hablar.

Ya era de noche, y habían hablado de todo lo que les había sucedido en el colegio hasta el día anterior. Gohan le acababa de contar a Harry el entrenamiento especial que le dió Scor a Draco para que estuviera en forma, igual que sus compañeros de equipo.

La historia de Gohan les causó mucha risa. A Harry le hubiera gustado estar allí para ver a Draco correr y gritar como una niña de ese perro hecho de roca.

\- Hacía tiempo que no hablábamos así.

\- Es difícil cuando los amigos están en casas rivales. - se lamentó Gohan, pues a pesar de considerar a Harry su amigo, con casi ambas casas en contra de esa amistad, era difícil reunirse y conversar sin incomodar a los demás.

Optando por cambiar de tema, uno de más importancia, Gohan le preguntó:

\- ¿Has descubierto algo de la cámara de los secretos?

\- Hasta ahora nada nuevo.

\- Espero que...

Gohan no pudo decir más, porque en ese momento La señora Pomfrey entró.

\- Dejen de charlar, es hora de dormir.

Sabiendo cómo era la sanadora del colegio, los dos chicos no tuvieron más opción que despedirse y dormir lo más rápido posible,

\- Buenas noches, Gohan.

\- Buenas noches, Harry.

Ambos chicos se durmieron y se mantuvieron así por un buen tiempo.

Gohan estuvo dormido hasta que un ruido, un murmullo, lo despertó. Harry estaba hablando con alguien más.

Lo mejor sería no interrumpir y hacerse el dormido.

\- ¿Así que es cierto que hay una Cámara de los Secretos? - murmuró Harry—. Y... ¿dices que se había abierto antes? ¡Habla, Dobby! - Sujetó la huesuda muñeca del elfo a tiempo de impedir que volviera a coger la jarra del agua - Además, yo no soy de familia muggle. ¿Por qué va a suponer la cámara un peligro para mi?

\- Ah, señor, no me haga más preguntas, no pregunte más al pobre Dobby - tartamudeó el elfo. Los ojos le brillaban en la oscuridad - Se están planeando acontecimientos terribles en este lugar, pero Harry Potter no debe encontrarse aquí cuando se lleven a cabo. Váyase a casa, Harry Potter. Váyase, porque no debe verse involucrado, es demasiado peligroso...

\- ¿Quién es, Dobby? - le preguntó Harry, manteniéndolo firmemente sujeto por la muñeca para impedirle que volviera a golpearse con la jarra del agua - ¿Quién la ha abierto? ¿Quién la abrió la última vez?

\- ¡Dobby no puede hablar, señor, no puede, Dobby no debe hablar! - chillé el elfo - ¡Váyase a casa, Harry Potter, váyase a casa!

\- ¡No me voy a ir a ningún lado! - dijo Harry con dureza - ¡Mi mejor amiga es de familia muggle, y su vida está en peligro si es verdad que la cámara ha sido abierta!

\- ¡Harry Potter arriesga su propia vida por sus amigos! - gimió Dobby, en una especie de éxtasis de tristeza—. ¡Es tan noble, tan valiente...! Pero tiene que salvarse, tiene que hacerlo, Harry Potter no puede...

Dobby se quedó inmóvil de repente, y temblaron sus orejas de murciélago.

Harry Gohan también lo oyeron: eran pasos que se acercaban por el corredor.

\- ¡Dobby tiene que irse! - musitó el elfo, aterrorizado.

Se oyó un fuerte ruido, y el puño de Harry se cerró en el aire. Se echó de nuevo en la cama, con los ojos fijos en la puerta de la enfermería, mientras los pasos se acercaban.

Dumbledore entró en el dormitorio, vestido con un camisón largo de lana y un gorro de dormir. Acarreaba un extremo de lo que parecía una estatua. La profesora McGonagall apareció un segundo después, sosteniendo los pies. Entre uno y otra, dejaron la estatua sobre una cama.

\- Traiga a la señora Pomfrey - susurró Dumbledore, y la profesora McGonagall desapareció a toda prisa pasando junto a los pies de la cama de Harry.

Harry estaba inmóvil, haciéndose el dormido. Oyó voces apremiantes, y la profesora McGonagall volvió a aparecer, seguida por la señora Pomfrey, que se estaba poniendo un jersey sobre el camisón de dormir. Harry la oyó tomar aire bruscamente.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - preguntó la señora Pomfrey a Dumbledore en un susurro, inclinándose sobre la estatua.

\- Otra agresión. - explicó Dumbledore - Minerva lo ha encontrado en las escaleras.

\- Tenía a su lado un racimo de uvas. - dijo la profesora McGonagall - Suponemos que intentaba llegar hasta aquí para visitar a Potter.

A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. Lentamente y con cuidado, se alzó unos centímetros para poder ver la estatua que había sobre la cama. Un rayo de luna le caía sobre el rostro.

Era Colin Creevey. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y sus manos sujetaban la cámara de fotos encima del pecho.

\- ¿Petrificado? - susurró la señora Pomfrey.

\- Sí. - dijo la profesora McGonagall - Pero me estremezco al pensar... Si Albus no hubiera bajado por chocolate caliente, quién sabe lo que podría haber...

Los tres miraban a Colin. Dumbledore se inclinó y desprendió la cámara de fotos de las manos rígidas de Colin.

\- ¿Cree que pudo sacar una foto a su atacante? - le preguntó la profesora McGonagall con expectación.

Dumbledore no respondió. Abrió la cámara.

\- ¡Por favor! - exclamó la señora Pomfrey.

Un chorro de vapor salió de la cámara. A Harry, que se encontraba tres camas más allá, le llegó el olor agrio del plástico quemado.

\- Derretido. - dijo asombrada la señora Pomfrey - Todo derretido...

\- ¿Qué significa esto, Albus? - preguntó apremiante la profesora McGonagall.

\- Significa - contestó Dumbledore - que es verdad: La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta de nuevo.

La señora Pomfrey se llevó una mano a la boca. La profesora McGonagall miró a Dumbledore fijamente.

\- Pero, Albus..., ¿quién...?

-La cuestión no es quién; - dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Colin - la cuestión es cómo.

Harry, al igual que la profesora Mcgonagall, no entendía a qué se refería el director. No obstante, Gohan se preguntaba a qué se refería con el "cómo".

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo: El laboratorio_


	10. El laboratorio

**_El laboratorio_**

* * *

Acababa de despertarse.

Aun confundido, trataba de recordar lo que había sucedido.

Si. Se suponía de estarían ahí para confirmar la localización de un grupo terrorista.

Recordó también una emboscada.

Recordó que él y todos sus compañeros fueron hechos prisiones, pero solo por unos minutos.

Recordó una gran explosión.

Y recordó gritos. Parecían lejanos, pero podría jurar que eran los gritos de sus compañeros.

Recordó que mientras gritaban, abrió sus ojos por un momento, y sólo pudo ver oscuridad.

Pero ahora no veía oscuridad, sino una luz que provenía de un foco. La luz estaba dirigida hacia él, de tal forma que a su alrededor había oscuridad. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba echado, en una camilla,... y estaba amarrado de sus tobillos, cintura, cuello y muñecas.

Otra vez era un prisionero.

El pánico lo dominó. Trató de librarse desesperadamente, sin éxito.

Sin importar el pánico o cualquier posible motivo que lo distrajere, nunca hubiera sentido a esa persona acercarse. Sus pasos no emitían ruido alguno, y más parecía que como si se deslizara por el suelo.

\- ¡Shhhh! - una voz tenebrosa y burlona asustó al soldado - Tranquilo.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

Inmediatamente cuando preguntó, la camilla comenzó a elevarse e inclinarse, hasta que fuera como si él estuviera parado. La luz alumbraba al prisionero, pero se podía distinguir la silueta de una persona en la oscuridad.

\- Eso no importa, ni a ti ni a quienes no te están buscando.

\- ¿QUIÉN ES USTED? ¿DÓNDE ESTOY? - gritó furioso el soldado.

Pese a la oscuridad, pudo verse una maligna sonrisa dibujarse en el rostro del misterioso hombre.

\- ¡Qué mal educado! Ni siquiera saludas a un viejo amigo.

El pánico y la ira fueron dejadas de lado. Esa declaración fue muy extraña.

\- ¿Lo conozco?

\- Aun no recuerdas... al hombre mandaste a su muerte.

No entendía nada. ¿Acaso lo conocía? ¿Cómo que lo había enviado a su muerte? Tenía poca información para deducir quien era el hombre oculto entre las sombras.

¿Enviar a su muerte? La verdad es que hace años descubrió que no existía tal como "servir a tu país". Algunos soldados terminaban descubriendo que en realidad servían al gobierno y a los intereses de las personas al mando. Hasta cierto punto la democracia no era más que un show para hacer creer que el pueblo elegía a sus representantes; y la realidad era que eran las mismas personas o grupos quienes se mantenían en el poder, ya sea de manera secreta o pública.

Había hecho varios trabajos sucios para enriquecer a sus "jefes" y a sí mismo, así que la lista de soldados que envió a misiones para que murieran no era corta. Le resultaría difícil deducir quien de todos ellos era el hombre frente a él.

Lo más probable era alguno de aquellos cuyo cuerpo no había sido encontrado o no pudo ser reconocido. Pero de ser así lo reconocería por su voz. Tuvo que ganarse la confianza de esas personas para convencerlos de ir a "misiones importantes"; y por su voz estaba seguro no era ninguno de ellos.

La voz. ¿Dónde había escuchado esa voz antes? Esa voz se parecía a la de un amigo suyo, pero no podía ser él. Los pedazos de su cuerpo fueron encontrados y llevado a su país para su entierro. Nadie pudo haber sobrevivido a esa explosión. ¡Nadie!

\- Sargento...

No decir el nombre del sargento. Sintió un extraño frío, seguido de una sensación extraña en la cabeza, y luego el hombre los interrumpió:

\- Nombre correcto, rango equivocado. Ahora soy Coronel, aunque hace años abandoné mi nombre. Llámame Coronel Purple, o Doctor Purple.

El hombre que se hacía llamar doctor Purple se acercó un poco hacia la luz. Su rostro seguía oculto, pero ahora sus ropas eran visibles. Llevaba una gabardina púrpura, con guantes que hacían juego, y llevaba debajo pantalón y camisa azules. Las ropas estaban raídas, las cuales, con la oscuridad, daban una impresión espectral.

\- ¿Cómo...?

Otra vez volvió a sentir el frío y esa sensación en la cabeza.

\- ¿...sobreviví? Sólo digamos que recibí la ayuda de un "Buen Samaritano".

Purple empezó a caminar alrededor del su excompañero de armas.

-¡Qué tonto fui! - dio una breve pausa - Creer que estaba sirviendo a mi país, cuando en realidad me mandaron como cerdo al matadero.

\- Yo...

\- ME ENVIARON A MORIR, - Purple explotó - sólo para servir como excusa para que un gobierno corrupto pudiera invadir un país y así llenar sus bolsillos.

Otra vez ese frío.

Sí, eso era lo que el soldado había hecho. Había vendido a su mejor amigo para que el gobierno se pudiera hacer con los recursos de otro país. Le habían prometido una pequeña fortuna y un ascenso a Coronel. La misión en la que se suponía estaba iba a abrirle les puertas al rango de General.

Había hecho de todo para llegar al lugar que estaba ahora, desde enviar a chivos expiatorio, hasta apoyan en el contrabando de armas, sólo para llegar a la cima.

Tenía su gracia que ahora estuviera en manos de uno de sus víctimas, aunque el miedo era mucho mayor.

\- ¿Creyó que jamás me enteraría? Fui capturado y torturado por terroristas, sólo para descubrir que esos terroristas eran, en realidad, nuestros propios hombres.

El frío, de nuevo.

Esa declaración llamó la atención del militar. Era imposible que alguien hubiera descubierto eso. Casi nadie lo sabía. Él era uno de los poco que conocía esa información.

\- La codicia, ¡lo que lleva a hacer a los hombres!

¿Cómo pudo enterarse que el gobierno había sido quien formó grupos terroristas para culpar a otros por sus crímenes?

\- La explosión que ustedes causaron se suponía mataría a mí y a los demás. Para su mala suerte, había otro prisionero, quien realidad era el verdadero captor.

Con cada palabra que decía Purple, el Coronel iba descubriendo más. ¿Quién era ese hombre que salvó a su amigo? ¿Y a qué se refería con que un prisionera era que en realidad tenía cautivos a los captores? ¿Y qué fue ese crujido que acababa de escuchar?

\- Él, el **General** , mi **General** , me salvó y me dio una nueva vida y un poder con el que nadie en este mundo jamás hubiera soñado.

Después de haber dado varias vueltas alrededor del prisiones, el coronel Purple se detuvo frente a él. SU rostro seguía cubierto por las sombras.

Estaban cara a cara, pero el doctor no parecía estar actuando. El único cambio a hasta el momento era la temperatura del aire que con cada segundo se volvía mas frío.

Fue entonces cuando el reo escuchó otro crujido. Miró al suelo y vio algo extraño. Una delgada y dura capa de hielo se formaba en el piso, y parecía que el frío se concentraba en los pies del coronel Purple.

El prisionero levantó su mirada, lo cual lamentaría haber hecho.

Un aire frío y espectral, que provenía del doctor, rápidamente recorrió el cuerpo del militar y se concentró el la cabeza.

Sentía como el aire entraba por sus oídos, nariz y boca.

Entonces comenzó a gritar.

El doctor Purple se deleitaba con el sufrimiento de su viejo amigo, y saboreaba cada uno de los peores recuerdos que este último estaba reviviendo.

\- ¡NOOOOO! ¡¿QUÉ ME HACE?! ¡AYUDA! ¡MAMÁ! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

Saboreaba cada momento. Siguió torturándolo con esos recuerdos hasta llevarlo al borde la locura... Sólo hasta el borde, para detenerse ahí.

Al militar una vez lo capturaron y torturaron, pero jamás había sido víctima de una tortura como esa. ¿Qué diablos acababa de suceder? Había revivido los peores momentos de su vida y fue como si jamás volvería a sentirse feliz.

\- Nadie lo está buscando. - no sabía por qué, pero esas palabras del doctor acabaron con todo rastro de esperanza que tenía -¡NADIE! El **General** se aseguró que usted tuviera el destino se suponía sería el mio.

Ahora sí entendía pero, ¿quién era ese General al que se refería, con tanta lealtad y admiración?

\- Todos y cada uno a quien usted sirvió están brindando por usted, por "servir a su país" - dijo en tono burlón - y por "morir por su país".

Debía hacer la pregunta:

\- ¿Cómo que su General me envió aquí?

Purple agachó su cabeza y dio media vuelta. Volvió hacia la oscuridad, aunque aún podía distinguirse su silueta. Entonces rió. Su risa, como aquel aire helado, penetró en su ser, y le hizo sentir escalofríos.

Para el coronel Purple, esto no era más que un mal chiste del que sí se podía uno reír. Volvió a ver hacia su cautivo y le respondió:

\- El mundo entero ha decidido creer en una mentira, en un farsante, y gracias a eso, la corrupción ha aumentado. Y con eso, nuestra oportunidad para terminar con nuestra infiltración... en todo el mundo. - se rió por unos segundos.

Varias ideas y posibilidades pasaron por la cabeza del coronel prisionero hasta que recordó algo: un incidente que había recordado, una posible respuesta, y otra vez tuvo esa sensación en la cabeza.

\- Terroristas.

Purple se volvió a reír, pero esta vez por la estupidez y falta de imaginación de su excompañero. Se acercó lentamente al prisionero, y este pudo ver mejor las expresiones y ademán del doctor, burlándose aún más de su víctima.

\- Veo que tiene una idea, un recuerdo, pero no. No somos terroristas. No causamos terror. De eso, ustedes se encargarán. Nosotros desataremos el infierno.

Lo último le parecía un exageración, una estupidez que sólo alguien con delirios de grandeza podía tener.

¡Un momento! ¿Por qué no se había preguntado eso antes? ¿Por qué esa sensación? ¿Cómo era posible que supiera lo que pensaba?

\- ¿Cómo sabe lo que recordé?

El doctor se acercó, y otra vez sólo su cuerpo fue alumbrado.

\- Te dije que mi **General** me dio poderes inimaginables, aunque también algunos imaginables.

No entendía ¿Acaso podía leer la mente?

\- Para dejarle claro, le mostraré lo que le voy a hacer... y lo demás que le haré a este pobre ingenuo.

Purple volteó a hacia su derecha, donde las sombras ocultaban su objetivo. Levantó su mano hacia algo en un rincón en la oscuridad. Ese algo exhaló con fuerza, recobró el conocimiento y se movió, como si una fuerza invisible lo arrastrara.

Ya más cerca a la luz, el coronel pudo distinguirlo. Era el novato que los había acompañado. Era su primera misión y tuvo la mala suerte de ser capturado. Por lo visto también había sido torurado, porque apenas abrió los ojos y distinguió al coronel Purple, retrocedió y comenzó a suplicar:

\- No... piedad... piedad... - no tuvo tiempo de decir más, porque el aire espectral lo envolvió, al igual que a su superior - ¡NOOOO!

El pobre estaba tan asustado por sus recuerdo, que no se percató que el doctor había levantado del suelo lo que parecía un tubo de hierro. Lo golpeó con fuerte, mientras su víctima grita de dolor y miedo e imploraba piedad. Cada golpe era peor y el coronel prisionero pudo escuchar algunos huesos romperse.

En la oscuridad, pudo haber jurado haber visto el hueso sobresalir del antebrazo.

Los golpes se detuvieron y Purple le tapó la boca al joven y, manteniendo el agarre, levantó a su víctima, quien apenas podía moverse y cuyas piernas permanecían en el suelo.

En ese momento, se pudo observar algo muy extraño. Una luz apareció, que provenía de la boca del muchacho o de la palma de la mano con la que Purple lo agarraba. El doctor acercó un poco al chico a la luz para que el coronel pudiera verlo. Lo ojos del muchacho no parecían muertos, sino carentes de emoción, pensamiento,... carentes de vida. Una segunda luz, más brillante, apareció y casi de inmediato se apagó. Purple lo soltó y de la boca del chico salió un aire gélido.

Cuando parecía que no podía ocurrir algo más, la cabeza del joven se separó de su cuerpo, como su hubiera sido cercenada. El coronel pudo jurar haber visto la silueta de una guadaña, pero posiblemente había sido su imaginación, porque de inmediato desapareció.

El coronel no sabía que el daba más miedo: la risa que se estuvo aguantando Purple, o esa luz que provenía de la boca tapada del novato. Tenía una idea de lo que se trataba lo último, pero rogaba por estar equivocado.

A pesar de todo, trató de mantener la compostura, pero el miedo fue mayor e hizo una pregunta, rogando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

\- ¿Sólo quiere matarme para vengarse?

Sus temores se confirmaron cuando su viejo amigo comenzó a reír y burlarse de él como un lunático.

\- No prestaste atención, por lo visto. Sólo destruí su cuerpo, nada más. Pero si crees que dejaré a tu alma y espíritu irse así nada más, estás delirando.

El doctor se tranquilizó un poco antes de continuar hablando.

\- En cuanto a la venganza, debido a varios de los poderes que me dio mi maestro, la venganza no me importa, o al menos no tanto como antes. Lo único que me importa y satisface es alimentarme y ver a mis víctimas sufriendo e implorando piedad.

¿Alimentarse?

El pobre hombre no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar. Sin previo aviso, Purple lo agarró y le tapó la boca. Pero antes de eso, el prisionero vio algo horripilante en la palma de la mano de su captor.

\- Te agradezco por enviarme a ese lugar, - dijo el coronel Purple - porque de no ser por ti, no sería lo que soy ahora.

El frío se volvió más intenso y el miedo y la desgracia inundaron todo su ser. Era una sensación mucho pero que una hipotermia. Sintió como algo si le estuvieran tratando de sacar el corazón por la garganta. Algo estaba succionándole por la boca todo su ser. Quería gritar e implorar piedad.

Eso fue lo último que sintió.

Los seguros se soltaron y el cuerpo inerte del coronel cayó al suelo. Parecía estar en estado catatónico, y aún así, quien estuviera en ese cuarto, podría estar seguro de escuchar el grito de la última víctima.

El coronel Purple estaba sangrando. En su piel se formaron arrugas, y por estas salía la sangre. El coronel observaba su palma, la misma con la que agarró a sus víctimas.

\- Esta sí es mi venganza. - le dijo a... ¿su mano?

Cerró su mano y el grito cesó.

* * *

Un hombre no mayor de 40 años, con bata blanca y pelo rubio con mechas verdes se encontraba analizando unas muestras de sangre. El doctor Green estaba en un laboratorio. Habían varios equipos para investigación, pero eso era lo menos impresionante del lugar, o lo menos escalofriante; porque allí habían tanques cilíndricos de cristal, y podía verse figuras humanoides u otra que definitivamente no eran humanas.

Green estaba revisando algunas de sus notas, y de vez en cuando observaba unos tubos de ensayo. Algunos parecían contener sangre, y otros... quien los viera jamás sabría con exactitud cuál era el contenido.

Volvió a revisar las notas, y mientras la revisaba... jugaba con los tubos de ensayo. Jugaba con ellos entre sus dedos, hacía malabares con ellos, incluso los equilibraba en cualquier parte de su brazo (un brazo para malabares, y el otro para sus apuntes), ya sea en la punta de sus dedos o en sus codo. Hasta los apiló formando una delgada torre. Todo en su mano, en el aire. Y pese a este juego, seguía increíblemente concentrado en sus apuntes.

Mientras revisaba y hacía malabares, esbozó una sonrisa burlona. No importaba el escenario, con esa sonrisa, el hombre parecía un loco.

Cuando terminó de revisar sus apuntes, colocó uno de los tubos en un equipo similar para el análisis de sangre... de nuevo haciendo malabares. Había dejado caer y deslizado delicadamente en el orificio. Dejó de hacer malabares, y se concentró en la pantalla de una laptop, para analizar los resultados que pronto aparecerían.

Fue en ese momento cuando se abrió la puerta. Por ella entró el doctor Purple, quien parecía acababa de darse un baño.

\- Veo que te has divertido. - le comentó Green, sin dirigirle la mirada.

Purple se acercó a su superior. A mitad de camino, se percató del cuerpo de un soldado muerto, boca abajo, y alrededor del cadáver, un pequeño robot con forma semiesférica estaba terminando de limpiar la sangre.

\- Y usted también por lo visto. - respondió Purple, con tono burlón - ¿Otro incompetente que no pudo hacer bien su trabajo? - preguntó haciendo referencia al muerto, pues este era uno de sus subordinados.

\- No, sólo necesitaba entretenerme. - dijo como si fuera algo común, entonces volteó y al ver cómo estaba Purle, Green le dijo - Veo que las mejoras no han tenido tanto éxito.

\- Yo diría lo contrario. Después de todo, ya no necesito de esa cosa. - Purple seguía mirando al muerto, y cerca de él había un tubo de ensayo roto y un poco de sangre que quedaba, y pensó - _¡Sí, claro! ¡Lo mató por nada! -_ era obvio que lo mató por incompetente.

Purple sacó un estuche de su bolsillo que, por su forma, contenía dos pequeños objetos esféricos.

\- Lo sé, pero esas otras cosas - señaló Green el contenido del estuche - es para mantener las apariencias.

Rápidamente Purple abrió el estuche, y con mayor velocidad agarró los objetos y se los levó a la cara.

\- Son bonitos adornos, General Green. - contestó Purple mientras cerraba el estuche con ambas manos.

\- He dicho miles de veces que no llames general, sino doctor. - respondió fastidiado.

Hubiera estado más enojado sino fuera porque seguía concentrado en el análisis y parecía que acababa de descubrir algo muy interesante, porque su sonrisa se esbozó aún más.

En ese momento, Green retiró el tubo de ensayo del equipo y volvió a hacer malabares con los tubos y usando una mano. Los malabares terminaron pronto, pues al igual que hizo en el equipo de análisis, los tubos cayeron delicadamente en una gradilla. Todos los espacios quedaron ocupados. Por lo visto no había necesidad de continuar con ese trabajo.

\- Presumido. - dijo Purple en voz baja.

\- Hasta ahí lo dejo. Tenemos que revisar los especímenes y a los cuerpos.

Los dos fueron hacia la puerta, pero una vez salieron, se toparon con tres soldados. Uno de ellos llevaba lo que parecía un cuerpo sobre una camilla y cubierto con una sábana. Los otros dos estaban llevando unos archivos.

Apenas vio al que llevaba el cuerpo, Green lo levantó y le aplicó un suplex.

\- ¡MIL VECES HE DICHO QUE NO TRAIGAN LOS CUERPOS AQUÍ, SINO AL LABORATORIO 15! ¡¿ENTENDISTE?! ¡¿EH?!

En pocos segundos, le había aplicado al pobre varios golpes y llaves de lucha libre, hasta que Purple le recordó:

\- El laboratorio 15 está en esa dirección. - señaló en la dirección a la que se había dirigido el ahora magullado soldado.

El general Green se detuvo, y por un momento sintió vergüenza, muy poca y por muy poco tiempo.

\- Estas cosas pasan porque el **General** diseñó este laberinto. - volteó hacia uno de los soldados restantes. Los miró como si esperara algo de ellos. Les dio una orden con la mirada, pero el miedo los inmovilizó, así que - ¡¿QUÉ HACES?! ¡LLEVA EL CUERPO! ¡AHORA! - empezó a magullar a uno al azar.

Terminó con el escogido con un potente lazo al cuello, con el que lo estrelló en la pared. El soldado cayó rendido.

Otra vez Green volteó, esta vez en dirección hacia el último en pie, pero este ya no estaba. Se había llevado los archivos y el cuerpo él solo.

\- Los genios no tenemos descanso. - se lamentó Green por el trabajo, y siguió su camino hacia el laboratorio 15.

Los dos soldados heridos seguían allí. Los débiles no merecían estar allí. Purple optó por divertirse con ellos.

Levantó al primero y lo colocó cerca al segundo. Se acercó a sus oídos y les susurró algo.

Sea lo que dijo, los hizo reaccionar, se asustaron, se levantaron y huyeron antes que los matara; mientras Purple movía los labios, como si estuviera haciendo una cuenta regresiva de 10 segundos.

Antes de poder decir cero, los dos ya no estaban a la vista.

\- ¡Qué lastima!

Purple caminó por los pasillos, camino al laboratorio 15. Por los pasillos, había ventanas, por donde se veía algunos de los experimentos y análisis que eran realizados. Podía verse varias criaturas mágicas en jaulas o tanques. Había también otras formas humanoides, que definitivamente no podían ser de este planeta. En uno de los pasillos, una ventana abarcaba toda la pared, y a través de ellas se veía lo que realmente era ese centro de investigación. La instalación era subterránea y un gran abismo separaba esa instalación de otras. Por la ventana de una de esas se podía ver, lo que parecía, un nave espacial del ejército de Frieza.

Tras haber pasado por varios pasillos, al fin llegó al laboratorio 15. Allí habían varios cuerpo cubierto con sábanas. Por lo visto, el doctor Green lo estuvo esperando para poder revisar los cuerpos, y junto a él estaba el soldado que llevó el último cadáver. Una vez llegó y se acercó, ambos tomaron los archivos sobre una mesa cerca a los cuerpos.

Destaparon el primer cuerpo, un esqueleto:

\- Cuthbert Binns. - leyó Green - Es puro hueso, pero nos servirá.

Les era difícil obtener cadáveres recientes, pero eso no era impedimento para sus investigaciones. Los cuerpos estaban ordenados del más antiguo al más reciente. Cuando lo destapaban, leían el informe y concluían si les sería útil o no. Así continuaron hasta que les faltaban cuatro cuerpos.

Cuando destaparon el primero de los cuatro, se sorprendieron: este era un muerto de hace unos días; a diferencia de los anteriores, que eran de hace años.

\- Mmm. Estos son recientes. - comentó Purple.

\- Unos aventureros temerarios, -concluyó Green sonriendo, después de leer el informe - demasiado tontos para saber que estaban siendo manipulados y llevados a una muerte segura. Ese se resistió ¿Se aseguraron que el escenario fuera convincente? - preguntó al soldado.

\- Sí, señor.

\- Las maravillas de la clonación - comentó Purple para sí mismo.

\- Con estos podremos hacer grandes avances. - dicho esto, Green ordenó al soldado - Informa al **General**. Y, tal vez ,también al Coronel Black. A ambos les gustará saber que tenemos carne fresca. - destapó el segundo cuerpo, y al verlo se dibujó en su rostro una maquiavélica y macabra sonrisa - Muy fresca.

El segundo cuerpo era el de un joven vivo, en sus veinte años. El único rasgo distintivo de él sería su lunar en forma de luna en cuarto menguante. Estaba amarrado a la mesa con correas le impedían moverse y un bozal le impedía hablar; además de tener un extraño collar metálico con un luz roja.

Trataba de moverse, buscar una manera de escapar. Miró a todos lados, buscando una esperanza... Y la encontró.

Lejos de él, sobre una pequeña mesa, estaba una varita, su varita.

Se concentró. Invocó su magia para convocar su varita.

Purple se percató de eso, y con un gesto que vio el soldado señaló el collar y ordenó al uniformado que le diera algo. El soldado entendió y de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño control, con u único botón, de color rojo.

Lo presionó y en ese momento la varita voló hacia la mano de su dueño. El mago se imaginaba su escape... pero el destino es cruel.

Inmediatamente, cuando la varita estaba a mitad de camino, Purple volvió a presionar el botón, y la varita, aunque iba hacia la mesa donde estaba su dueño, dejó de volar y calló.

El mago se desesperó. Trató de invocar su magia, como antes; pero no obtuvo resultado.

\- ¡Jejeje! - se rió Purple - Eso fue divertido.

Green lo acompaño en la risa, mientras el sujeto de prueba lloraba por su futuro, su muerte.

A los pocos segundos, un grupo de científicos, subordinados del general y el coronel, entraron, acompañados de dos soldados

\- Prepárenlos. - ordenó Green al grupo. No necesitaba ver a los otros dos. Estaban vivos y eso era lo importante.

Casi todo el grupo obedeció y se llevó el cuerpo (acompañados por Purple), pero sólo uno de los solados se quedó. Este llevaba un fólder.

\- Doctor Green, el **General** le envía estos archivos.

Green lo agarró y lo leyó y vio las fotografías.

\- Interesante animalito - comentó mientras veía una foto, luego de haber leído. Pasó a la siguiente página y... -pero, ¡este no es nada interesante! - se indignó.

Parecía que otro soldado moriría, pero, nerivoso, el soldado pudo salvar su pellejo.

\- El **General** me dijo que leyera el país y apellido del dueño. - el soldado temblaba mientras señalaba una parte del informe.

Green esbozó una tétrica sonrisa al leer la información:

\- Todo va según lo planeado.

* * *

 _Próximo capítulo: Los herederos_


End file.
